Endless War
by saav
Summary: Tras su fallido intento por hacerse con el control de la Tierra, el rebelde Dekhim fue puesto bajo la custodia de los Preventer. Sin embargo, es muy pronto para que Relena y los pilotos Gundam puedan cantar victoria.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Navidad, año 196 después de la colonia, la paz que la Tierra y las colonias espaciales gozaban hasta ese momento se vio terriblemente amenazada por el movimiento encabezado por Dekhim Barton; autor original de la Operación Meteoro y abuelo de Marimeia Kushrenada, hija legítima de Trieze Kushrenada desaparecido líder de la organización OZ.

Por fortuna, la oportuna intervención de los pilotos Gundam, apoyados en esta ocasión por los Preventer, logro detener la ambición de Barton y devolver la paz una vez más a la Tierra y las colonias.

Sin embargo, no todo tuvo un final feliz ya que en la residencia presidencial de Brúcelas, que hasta hace unos momentos aun fungía como cuartel general de Dekhim Barton, la hija de Treize y el piloto del Wing Zero, Heero Yuy, habían sido traslados rápidamente al hospital de la ciudad alemana de Frankfurt, mientras que el anciano rebelde era llevado a la base de lo preventivos para ponerlo bajo custodia.

Entretanto, la antigua coronel de OZ junto con un grupo de oficiales se encargaba de asegurar las instalaciones; aun no estaba segura del porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Cierto, habían logrado poner a Dekhim bajo resguardo pero aun no estaba del todo convencida de haber detenido al último de los Barton de manera definitiva.

-¡Coronel Une!-exclamo alarmado uno de los oficiales-. ¡Se abren las compuertas del sector sur!

-¡¿Qué?!-grito incrédula

-¡Los censores indican que hay mobile suits listos para salir!-secundo otro

-¡Imposible!-por lo visto su presentimiento se hacía realidad-. ¡Deténgalos! ¡Cierren las compuertas!

-¡No podemos hacerlo!-señalo el primero-. ¡Todos los códigos de seguridad que hemos introducido son incorrectos!

-¡Están dejando la base!-alerto el otro preventivo

-¡Entonces establezcan sus posibles trayectorias!-ordeno la líder

-¡Dos de ellos se dirigen a la base del Lago Victoria!

-¡El otro se va hacia el satélite de recursos MO-IV!

La preventiva apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo, había cometido un terrible error al creer que todo había terminado; rápidamente ordeno a los dos oficiales que ahí se encontraban enviar mensajes de advertencia hacía lo que tal vez serían los posibles blancos de esos mobiles suit.

Era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora…


	2. Al borde del conflicto

**CAPITULO I AL BORDE DEL CONFLICTO **

Diciembre 27 del año 196 después de la colonia; en la embajada internacional de Luxemburgo, algunos cuantos representantes de la Tierra y las colonias se han reunido para discutir las medidas de seguridad a tomar, ya que días atrás, la base del Lago Victoria y el satélite de recursos naturales MO-IV fueron atacados y destruidos por tres mobile suits desconocidos. Dekhim Barton, quien actualmente se hallaba bajo la custodia de los Preventer fue quien se adjudico la autoría intelectual de dichos ataques logrando colocar a la esfera terrestre y las colonias espaciales en una situación por demás crítica.

-¡¡Eso es una locura!!-vocifero un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules golpeando enérgicamente el escritorio enfrente suyo-. ¡¡¿Tienes idea de la magnitud de tus palabras Frost?!!

-Por supuesto-contesto un sujeto de ojos castaños y cabellera verde agua-; claro que si tiene una mejor propuesta lo escuchamos joven Nilsen…Aunque sinceramente, dudo que sea así-finalizó con una sonrisa burlona

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!-ese último comentario no le agrado en lo más mínimo

-Pienso que Frost tiene razón-comento una joven de rubia cabellera de tono acaramelado y ojos verdes-. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer

-¡Pero Srita. Swann!-exclamo incrédulo el muchacho-. ¡No puede hablar en serio!

-¿Lo ve joven Nilsen?-repuso Frost-. La Srita. Swann también esta de acuerdo

-¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente!-exclamo Nielsen con decisión-. ¡Permitir la producción de nuevos mobile suit de batalla cuando la campaña de desarme apenas ha empezado es una verdadera locura! ¡Estoy seguro que con los suit que aun tienen los Preventer es más que suficiente!...¡¿No lo cree así Srita. Relena?!-pregunto a la ministra que se hallaba a su derecha y quien se había limitado al papel de oyente durante toda la reunión

-Si-secundo la rubia aunque un tanto indiferente-, creo que es justo escuchar la opinión de la ministra de relaciones exteriores

La mirada de Relena se poso con suma tranquilidad sobre la figura de sus homónimos diplomáticos, debía elegir cautelosamente sus próximas palabras.

-Pienso, que aun no es el momento adecuado para tomar una decisión que hable por los demás-respondió la ministra serenamente-. Creo que lo mejor es esperar por el resto de los representantes de la Tierra y las colonias que aun se encuentran ausentes… Pero en lo personal-agrego con determinación-, me opongo a cualquier clase de enfrentamiento armado

-Su respuesta no me sorprende-repuso Frost-; pero claro, era de esperarse considerando que aun cree en su ideología pacifista-finalizó sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar el tono de burla en su voz

-Así es-Relena oculto la molestia que le provocaba semejante comentario-. Aun creo firmemente que las armas y las batallas no son el camino adecuado para hallar una solución a los problemas

-¡Ah! ¿Y cómo lo solucionaría usted?-pregunto el hombre peliverde sin perder su anterior actitud

-En estos momentos le he pedido a los Preventer que localicen a los pilotos de esos mobile suits que seguramente están bajo las órdenes de Dekhim Barton y…

-¿No me diga que intentara hacerlos entrar en razón?-pregunto la joven rubia en un tono tan sarcástico que por un momento Relena creyó estar hablando con Dorothy

-Creó que esa es la mejor opción-repuso la heredera de los Peacecraft sin ceder en lo más mínimo

-¿Y si no lo logra?-inquirió Frost una vez más

-Creo que es suficiente-interrumpió Nilsen seriamente, de alguna manera había logrado intuir que la estrategia de Odette Swann y Octave Frost era llevar al límite la paciencia de la ministra para hacerla declarar algo indebido. Algo que no le extrañaba de hombre de cabellera verde pero de la rubia…-. La Srita. Relena tiene razón, debemos esperar por el resto de los representantes

-Así que, ¿terminamos la reunión?-declaro Frost aun altanero

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza logrando que un imperceptible suspiro de alivio saliera de los labios de la joven ministra. Discutir con Odette Swann y Octave Frost era aun más agotador que cuando lidiaba con Dorothy, al menos debía agradecer que Colt Nilsen estuviera de su lado.

Así que sin más demora, la heredera de los Peacecraft se puso de pie y, no sin antes pedirle amablemente a Nilsen que le informara de la fecha de la siguiente reunión, se despidió cortésmente de sus colegas políticos para inmediatamente después retirarse de la habitación. Una vez se encontró en el exterior de la sala se dirigió al elevador más cercano a toda prisa, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que una joven de cabello rubio platinado la aguardaba ahí, seguramente Noin o Lady Une la habrían pedido que esperara por ella.

-Dígame, ¿llegaron a un acuerdo Srita. Relena?-le pregunto con bastante interés mientras oprimía el botón del elevador

-Temo que no Dorothy-respondió un tanto desanimada

-No me diga eso-la verdad es que la rubia no creía que existiera persona alguna a quien la ministra no pudiese convencer

-Hay opiniones muy divididas…-suspiro profundamente-. Odette Swann y Octave Frost se muestran totalmente a favor de comenzar la producción de nuevos mobile suits de batalla-dijo desganada-. Al menos Colt Nilsen esta en contra-finalizo intentado animarse un poco

-¿La Srita. Swann esta de acuerdo con Octave Frost?-cuestiono la rubia un tanto sorprendida

-¿Acaso la conoces Dorothy?-interrogo Relena intrigada por la reacción de su acompañante

-No en realidad. Pero se de buena fuente que su familia era una ferviente seguidora de la ideología pacifista de los Peacecraft

-Realmente no lo parece, a decir verdad-la ministra sonrió un poco-, su actitud me recordó mucho a la tuya. Parece estar ansiosa por una batalla

-Oh, por favor Srita. Relena-declaro la aludida una tanto apenada-. Eso ya esta en el pasado

-Lo sé y lo siento, solo quería comentártelo-la política dudo por unos instantes-. Dorothy… ¿Qué opinas?-miro fijamente a su asistente-. ¿Crees que el reabastecer de armamento a la Tierra y las colonias sea lo más indicado?

-No creo que deba preguntar eso a alguien como yo Srita. Relena-repuso mientras se recargaba en la pared y dirigía la mirada al piso -. A final de cuentas, los representantes la escucharan a usted

-Entiendo- _"¿acaso piensas igual que ellos?"_, se pregunto a si misma. En verdad esperaba escuchar el consejo de Dorothy, pero, tal vez era mucho pedir

-Lo que sí puedo decirle-la voz de la rubia atrajo de nuevo su atención-; es que no quiero otra guerra sin sentido-fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de boca de la joven Catalonia

-Dorothy…

Finalmente el elevador llego a su destino, las puertas se abrieron y ambas jóvenes entraron para dirigirse a la planta baja. Durante su trayecto Relena no pudo olvidar las últimas palabras de la rubia, realmente no parecían tener un gran significado pero, el hecho de que ella las dijera en ese tono un tanto… ¿Abatido o quizá melancólico?, lograron que se compadeciera un poco de ella. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel conflicto entre OZ y Colmillo Blanco, sí; y también sabía que desde entonces Dorothy había hecho todo lo posible para redimirse por lo que había hecho al trabajar a su lado pero…, parecía que algo aun atormentaba profundamente el alma de la joven Catalonia.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

En el hangar subterráneo de la base Preventiva, entre los límites de Holanda y Alemania, los cinco Gundam, así como el Tallguesse y el Taurus de Noin se hallaban bajo un arduo trabajo de reparaciones; serían necesarios si alguno de los mobile suits de Dekhim volvía a lanzar a un ataque…Aunque la tarea no resultara ser del todo sencilla.

-¡Vamos, más aprisa!-exclamo la preventiva de clara cabellera castaña-. ¡Esos Gundam deben estar listos lo antes posible!

-No los presiones de esa manera Sally-escucho decir a alguien a sus espaldas-, o de lo contrario lograras que su trabajo sea deficiente

-¡No es posible!-se giro al reconocer aquella familiar voz-. ¡¿Howard!?

-Vaya, si que están en muy mal estado-comento mientras se acomodaba las gafas-. Necesitaran mucho trabajo

-No es que no me alegre verte-comento la antigua miembro de la Alianza aun intentando reponerse de la impresión-, pero… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Creo que eso me lo debes a mí-respondió jovialmente una tercera persona desde el umbral de la puerta

-¡Duo!-exclamo Sally aun más sorprendida

-Si-contesto con una enorme sonrisa-. Supuse que después de la paliza que nos dieron esos suits necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible. Así que traje a Howard.

-Ya veo-la preventiva comenzó a sentirse más aliviada, sabía que no existía nadie más calificado para la reparación de esos mobile suit que el hombre que se paseaba por el hangar-. Bien, supongo que debo darte las gracias-agrego dirigiéndose al joven piloto

Howard había finalizado de recorrer todo el lugar con la mirada, era más que evidente que los Gundam necesitarían trabajo intensivo, aunque también lo era el cansancio que se reflejaba en el rostro de los trabajadores. Antes de llegar a la base el mismo Duo le había comentado que tenían más de 48 horas laborando sin descanso.

-No imagine que el estado en que se hallaran fuera tan grave-señalo un poco preocupado

-Me temo que así es-dijo Sally mientras se colocaba a su lado-, el único Gundam que esta casi en óptimas condiciones es el de WuFei. Los de Duo, Trowa y Quatre así como el Tallguesse de Zech y el Taurus de Noin necesitan reparaciones mayores…Pero…-titubeo un poco antes de continuar-, como puedes ver, el WingZero tiene que ser prácticamente reconstruido

-Entiendo…-comprendió el anciano-. ¡Muy bien caballeros!-exclamo llamando la atención de los trabajadores-. ¡Se que se encuentran agotados así que a partir de este momento tienen el día libre! ¡Continuaremos con el trabajo pasado mañana a primera hora!

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla sumamente agotada, había pasado las últimas tres horas hablando por teléfono con diversos delegados de la Tierra y las colonias asegurándoles que se hacía todo lo posible para controlar la situación actual, y es que tras los ataques al Lago Victoria y el satélite MO-IV los políticos se habían puesto histéricos; definitivamente lidiar con ese tipo de personas no era lo suyo. Ahora entendía el porque de su admiración hacia la Srita. Relena, a pesar de su edad, la joven ministra era lo suficientemente madura para arreglar los asuntos políticos sin tener que fastidiarse, si que era una chica especial.

-Coronel Une-la puerta de la oficina se entreabrió dejando ver el rostro de un oficial de cabello y ojos azules

-Adelante capitán

-Finalizamos la inspección de los documentos encontrados en la base de Dekhim-dijo mientras colocaba un sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio de su superior-, solamente encontramos esto

-Ya veo-respondió mientras se incorporaba un poco para revisar los documentos-. ¿Operación M-II?

¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto más para sí misma que para el oficial-. Acaso_…-"¿será una segunda operación meteoro?"_ pensó la preventiva

-¿Cómo debemos proceder ahora?-interrogo el capitán

La antigua coronel de OZ no respondió la pregunta, ni siquiera la había escuchado, ella misma se había planteado lo mismo en varias ocasiones. Cierto, tenía la orden de buscar a los pilotos de Dekhim, pero… ¿Qué debía hacer mientras los localizaba? No tenía ni las más remota idea. Instintivamente sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía colocada sobre su escritorio, su gesto no paso desapercibido por el capitán quien se incomodo al percatarse que la imagen que Lady Une observaba tan fijamente era la del fallecido Treize Kushrenada.

-Coronel…-la llamo sutilmente paro no hubo respuesta-. ¿Lady Une?-volvió a llamarla al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la de ella

El inesperado contacto de la mano del capitán logro que la preventiva se sobresaltara un poco, no esperaba que algo así ocurriera. Tras calmarse un poco, rápida y sutilmente hizo que el oficial la soltara.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto el peliazul con cierta preocupación

-Sí, todo esta bien-respondió mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza-. Lo lamento Ryo…No era mi intención preocuparte

-Esta bien, entiendo-repuso él haciendo lo mejor posible para ocultar su molestia-. Entonces, ¿cuáles son las siguientes órdenes?

-Aun no lo sé…-comento algo desganada-. Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en hallar a los pilotos de Dekhim, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Entonces, me retiro-dijo el capitán haciendo que Lady Une asintiera con la cabeza

-Ryo-lo llamo antes de que saliera de la oficina

-¿Si?-el preventivo la miro sobre su hombro

-Gracias…, por tu ayuda-dijo dedicándole una pequeña y franca sonrisa

-No hay de que-respondió de la misma manera

En cuanto el capitán abandono la habitación, la preventiva se dejo caer una vez más sobre el respaldo de su silla, por alguna razón sintió el impulso de mirar la mano sobre la que el peliazul había posado la suya hace tan solo unos momentos. Se sintió invadida por una extraña sensación de culpabilidad, quizá lo había imaginado pero a su parecer, el capitán se había incomodado al descubrirla pensando en Trieze, aunque… ¿Porque tendría que haberse molestado? ¿O porque tendría ella que sentirse responsable de ello?

Se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para admirar el panorama citadino extendiese a lo lejos a través del amplio ventanal de su oficina. Afuera había comenzado a nevar, los copos caía suavemente uno tras otro y eso de algo manera logro reconfortarla. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para poner en orden sus pensamientos…

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Regresaban de hacerse con unos cuantos víveres, pronto el circo partiría una vez más y su despensa se hallaba a poco menos de la mitad. Afortunadamente, esta vez logro convencer a Trowa de que la acompañara, después de todo, se lo debía tras haberla preocupado hace unos días con su repentina desaparición y aunque su hermano no había dicho ni media palabra durante todo el camino de regreso no le dio mucha importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud suya…Solo esperaba, que nada lo obligara a apartarse de ella una vez más.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Trowa al notar a su hermana un tanto callada, eso no era común en ella

-No, no pasa nada-negó Catherine con una sonrisa-. Solo, pensaba que no te he agradecido por acompañarme a hacer las compras

-No fue nada-respondió con su habitual seriedad

-Vamos Trowa. ¿Cuándo dejaras de lado esa actitud?-cuestiono ella con su usual entusiasmo-. Sonreír un poco de vez en cuando no te hará daño

El piloto solo la miró de reojo.

-¡Catherine!-un joven de cabellera negra y ojos castaños la llamo desde las cercanías del circo

-¡Hola Isaac!-lo saludo agitando la mano

-¡Vaya al fin llegas!-exclamo mientras se dirigía a su encuentro-. ¡Solo espera a que te enteres!

-¿De qué debería enterarme?-pregunto confundida

-¡Es… una gran noticia!-respondió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-. ¡Te iras de espaldas… en cuanto lo oigas!

-Isaac-lo miro enarcando una ceja-, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos-se quejo un poco-. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya

-¡Los Olzack!-exclamo alegremente-. ¡Los hermanos Olzack regresaron!

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

El chico asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y más rápido que lo que canta un gallo, la joven artista soltó las bolsas que llevaba consigo y junto con su compañero, se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacía donde el resto de los integrantes del circo se hallaba reunidos dejando atrás de si a un prácticamente abandonado Trowa.

-¡Pensamos que nunca volveríamos a verlos!-comento un muchacho

-¡Nos da tanto gusto que estén de regreso!-exclamo otro

-A nosotros también-respondió sonriente un joven de cabello y ojos castaños oscuros

-Y esta vez pensamos quedarnos definitivamente-secundo una chica también de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes-. Teníamos muchos deseos de verlos

-¡Ian! ¡Kara!-Catherine apareció de entre la multitud y saludo a los recién llegados con un efusivo abrazo

-¡Catherine! ¡Qué gusto verte!-exclamo Ian

-¡Te extrañamos mucho!-comento Kara

-¡Yo también!-respondió Catherine con una gran sonrisa

El piloto del HeavyArms finalmente llego hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y el resto de la compañía circense llevando consigo las dos bolsas que Catherine había olvidado. Sinceramente no entendía porque tanto alboroto solo por un par de personas.

-Eh, Catherine… ¿Quién es él?-pregunto Ian al notar que Trowa los miraba fijamente

-Es verdad, ustedes no se conocen-repuso la joven-. Kara, Ian; él es mi hermano Trowa

-¿Qué…, hermano?-comento extrañado Ian

-Pero…-Kara estaba igual de confundida-, pensé que no tenías familia

-Esa es una larga historia-repuso Catherine con una sonrisa traviesa

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

La noche había caído para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y el evadir a los reporteros que se enteraron de su arribo las hizo perder aun más tiempo del que habían calculado logrando desesperar bastante a la joven ministra. Afortunadamente, y gracias a la astucia de Dorothy lograron escabullirse de la prensa para tomar el primer taxi que se cruzo en su camino. Cuando llegaron a su destino la joven Catalonia comprendió el porque del apuro de la política por salir de la reunión en Luxemburgo y la razón de su molestia cuando los reporteros no la dejaban marcharse. Solamente algo, o mejor dicho alguien era capaz de hacer que Relena dejara de los asuntos diplomáticos en un segundo plano.

-Así que Heero Yuy se encuentra aquí-comento la rubia al mirar el hospital a través de la ventana del auto

La ministra no respondió, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en escuchar las palabras de su acompañante. En cuanto el transporte se detuvo Relena salió a gran velocidad y apresuro el paso hacía la recepción del sanatorio mientras Dorothy se encargaba de pagarle al chofer. Para cuando la joven Catalonia llego al vestíbulo se encontró con que una vez más Relena la había dejado atrás, pero así estaba bien después de todo…, _"tres son multitud"_, pensó para si misma.

El camino hacia el elevador le pareció interminable, pero el trayecto de este hasta el cuarto piso le pareció aun más irritante. Por un momento deseo que todo fuera un mal sueño del cual despertaría para encontrarse con que debía a asistir a otra reunión diplomática, pero el timbrar del ascensor indicando que había llegado a su destino le recordó que no era así.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y tomo asiento en una de las sillas ubicadas a un lado de la cama donde descansaba un joven de cabellos castaños, piloto del Gundam WingZero. Hacía ya más de dos días que se encontraba en ese estado, algo realmente fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta quien era y la fortaleza que en ocasiones anteriores había demostrado…pero, ahora simplemente no despertaba y eso ya comenzaba a angustiar a la joven política. No…, ahora no podía darse por vencida, necesitaba ser fuerte para ver cuando él se recuperara. Con suma gentileza su mano derecha comenzó acariciar la castaña cabellera al mismo tiempo que con la izquierda tomaba una de las manos del otrora soldado perfecto.

-¿Porqué no despiertas Heero?-no sabía hasta cuanto más toleraría esta situación

-Oh, siento interrumpir señorita-una enfermera entre súbitamente a la habitación-. Vengo a revisar el estado del paciente

-Adelante, no hay problema-respondió liberando la mano del chico-. Disculpe señorita-llamo a la enfermera-, ¿cuál es su condición?

-Pues vera…-la mujer titubeo un poco-. Físicamente se encuentra en perfecto estado, pero aun no sabemos porque no despierta

Las palabras de la enfermera resultaron ser un golpe terrible para Relena ¿Porqué Heero no despertaba? ¿Acaso no quería hacerlo?

-Señorita-llamo una vez más a la enfermera cuando se percato que estaba por salir del cuarto-, ¿podría decirme como esta Marimeia Kushrenada?

-¿Kushrenada?...Kushrenada…-se dijo mientras revisaba sus notas-. ¡Ah, la jovencita del cuarto 56! Se encuentra fuera de peligro, solo necesita mucho reposo

-¿Me será posible verla?

-Por supuesto, pude ir ahora si quiere; hace horas que esta despierta

-Gracias, es usted muy amable

La mujer se retiro de la habitación dejando una vez más a Relena a solas con el piloto, nuevamente la política comenzó a acariciar la cabellera del muchacho deseando que abriera los ojos de una buena vez…aunque fuera solo para mirarla con esa aparente frialdad que siempre demostrada.

-Por favor, Heero-murmuro la joven-, recupérate pronto

**Continuara…**

**Bien, como los seguidores de este fic podrán darse cuenta he re-editado los capítulos que ya estaban publicados. Había unos cuantos errores tanto de puntuación como de fechas un tanto imperceptibles pero que no me tenían demasiado cómoda ^^, je. En fin espero que aquellos que siguen esta historia ahora la disfruten un poco más. **


	3. Tragedia en Brucelas

**CAPITULO II TRAGEDIA EN BRÚCELAS **

Era más de medianoche, cerca de la antigua base de Dekhim Barton en Brúcelas un grupo de preventivos comandados por Zech y Noin habían montado un pequeño campamento para mantener vigilado el lugar; aunque no eran los únicos, ya que tras los ataques ocurridos hace unos cuantos días al Lago Victoria y el satélite MO-IV, la Tierra y las colonias declararon un estado de emergencia y casi todas las principales bases, satélites y demás instalaciones de la misma índole fueron puesta bajo una vigilancia extrema.

-¡Uaaa! ¡Qué aburrido!-se quejo uno de los guardias del lugar-. La verdad es que no esperaba pasar los últimos días del año en un lugar como este

-Deja de quejarte -recriminó su compañero-. Sabes perfectamente que a raíz de esos ataques la situación se ha puesto muy tensa

-Lo sé-concedió rascándose la cabeza-. Pero sinceramente dudo que algo ocurra por aquí

-De eso no podemos estar completamente seguros-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¡Teniente Noin!-ambos oficiales saludaron a la preventiva

-Esta bien, descansen-pidió amablemente-. No es necesario que sean tan formales

-Lo sabemos-repuso uno de los guardias-, pero es que es la fuerza de la costumbre

-Así es-secundo el otro

La mujer no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, debía admitir que los dos oficiales tenían razón, después de todo un gran número de preventivos habían pertenecido a la antigua organización de OZ y unos cuantos, como el caso de los oficiales enfrente suyo, habían sido cadetes instruidos por ella misma en la desaparecida base del Lago Victoria; comprendía que el que se dirigieran a ella de una forma un poco más informal les resultara difícil.

-Bien-se atrevió a hablar la preventiva-, ¿hay algún movimiento?

-Nada hasta ahora

-Muy bien. De todas formas estén alerta-ordeno la preventiva

-¡Si, teniente!-exclamaron ambos al unísono

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros, la antigua teniente de OZ emprendió el regreso hacia su tienda de campaña. En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de los dos guardias su semblante se torno en uno mucho más serio, no era para menos. Cuando finalmente creyó que la Tierra y el espacio habían alcanzado la paz que todos, incluso ella, habían deseado, que todo parecía marchar bien, aparecía Dekhim Barton y todo se venía abajo. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantas batallas y sacrificios, todo por lo que habían luchado ahora estuviera en peligro? Y por si no fuera suficiente el saber que los Gundam, el Tallguesse y el Taurus estaban siendo reparados le preocupaba aun más… ¿Qué harían en caso de un ataque si no había con que defenderse? Cierto, esa tarde Sally le comunico que Duo había llevado a Howard a los hangares, pero incluso para alguien como él, reparar esos mobile suits le llevaría bastante tiempo.

Pronto se encontró al frente de su tienda de campaña; sin embargo, la luz proveniente de la tienda de Zech la hizo desistir de su decisión de ir a descansar. Debía admitir que lo único bueno que le había traído la rebelión de Dekhim fue el volver a ver al antiguo Conde Relámpago, aun así… ¿Qué podía estar haciendo despierto a esas horas? Dispuesta a averiguarlo se dirigió hacia la tienda de Zech y antes de entrar dio un profundo suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse un poco, no quería que la angustia que la había invadido hace tan solo unos segundos lo preocupase.

En cuanto se introdujo a la tienda encontró que su compañero estaba revisando una especie de informe en una de sus computadoras.

-Vaya, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?-comento para iniciar la charla-. Pensé que ya estarías descansando

-Hay algo que me intriga-respondió Zech sin apartar la vista del monitor-. Esto lo envió Lady Une hace unas horas. Parece ser una clase de operación que Dekhim denomino como M-II

-¿Podría tratarse de una segunda operación meteoro?-pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cercana

-Tal vez, no sería de extrañarse si tenemos en cuenta que él fue el autor de la operación original. Aunque…-el semblante en el rostro del hermano de Relena se torno aun más serio-, parece ser diferente de la anterior

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó intrigada

-En la operación original, las colonias serían lanzadas a ciertos puntos de la Tierra, los cuales serían posteriormente conquistados por los Gundam, pero, en esta…

-…-Noin se mantuvo a la expectativa

-Parece ser que Dekhim planea transmitir personalmente a sus pilotos cuales serán los blancos a atacar

-¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo la preventiva incrédula-. ¡Esta bajo custodia de los Preventer! ¡No puede comunicarse con el exterior! ¡A menos que…! ¡Oh no!

-Así es

-¡¿Hay un espía en los Preventer!?

El heredero de los Peacecraft asintió en silencio; Noin había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Ahora con mayor razón debían encontrar a los pilotos de Dekhim lo antes posible y poner sobre aviso a Lady Une, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

Un repentino estruendo en las cercanías tomo a los preventivos por sorpresa, pronto todo el cuerpo de vigilancia se movilizo hacia el puesto de control en donde los dos antiguos miembros de OZ se acercaron al vigilante en turno.

-¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!-cuestionó el otrora llamado Conde Relámpago- ¡¿De donde vinieron esas explosiones?!

-¡No lo sé señor!-respondió el responsable de monitorear la zona-. ¡El radar no muestra nada en 10 kilómetros a la redonda!

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-exclamo Noin

-¡No puede ser!-el auxiliar del encargado del radar se altero de repente-. ¡Coronel Zech! ¡Las explosiones vienes desde el interior de la base de Dekhim!

-¡Eso es imposible!-el antiguo coronel de OZ no podía creer que hubieran burlado sus defensas-. ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?!

-¿Crees que alguien ha permanecido oculto en la base todo este tiempo?-Noin tampoco daba crédito a lo que había escuchado

-Es una posibilidad-respondió Zech recuperando la calma-. Ustedes cinco-se dirigió a un grupo de oficiales-, vengan conmigo, iremos a investigar. Noin por favor quédate aquí

-Pero Zech…-la mujer intento renegar de la orden

-Escucha-repuso el piloto del Tallguesse sujetándola de los hombros-, necesito que te quedes aquí y permanezcas alerta. Nos mantendremos en contacto por radio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien-respondió a regañadientes-. Como digas

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Tenía un par de horas despierta, a pesar de que hace unos minutos una enfermera entro a su cuarto y le ofreció un tranquilizante para descansar se negó amablemente. Había dormido por casi dos días enteros a causa de aquel disparo y lo último que quería en esos instantes era volver a cerrar los ojos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió inesperadamente dejando ver la figura de la ministra de relaciones exteriores quien al ver el asombro de la jovencita que había ido a visitar la saludo con una franca sonrisa, pero lejos de tranquilizarla, la hija de Trieze optó por desviar la mirada, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para ver a la joven política de frente.

-La enfermera dijo que podía verte-comento Relena son suma amabilidad

Marimeia solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Te molesta mi visita?-pregunto cordialmente-. Si es así, puedo retirarme si quieres

-No…-la pelirroja finalmente se atrevió a hablar-, no es eso Srita. Relena

-¿Qué es entonces?-comento mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama

-Bueno…yo…vera…-la jovencita no podía controlar sus nervios-. Estoy muy apenada por lo que le hice pasar y…

-No te preocupes más por eso Mariemeia-respondió la ministra colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelirroja logrando que finalmente la mirara a los ojos-. Tú no eres culpable de nada. Dekhim se aprovecho de ti y te hizo actuar en su propio beneficio. Tu solo estabas confundida, realmente no eres una mala persona

-Srita. Relena…

-Te has dado cuenta de tu error. Ahora lo que importa que no vuelvas a cometerlo

La franqueza en la mirada y la sinceridad de las palabras de la heredera de los Peacecraft lograron reconfortar a la joven pelirroja más de lo que creía. Tenía razón, ahora lo importante era no volver a cometer los mismos errores, así que se reivindicaría apoyando a la joven ministra de ahora en adelante.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

El grupo comandado por el otrora conocido Conde Relámpago finalmente hizo su arribo a la antigua base de Dekhim, tras mandar a investigar a tres oficiales a la parte norte de la construcción, Zech junto con otro par de preventivos hizo lo propio en la parte sur. No les tomo mucho tiempo revisar el lugar y en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban inspeccionando el hangar en el que seguramente habían estado ocultos los mobile suits responsables de los ataques ocurridos hace unos días.

Con un movimiento de la mano el antiguo coronel de OZ le dio instrucciones a sus compañeros para separarse, uno se dirigió hacia las oficinas ubicadas en la parte superior mientras que el otro se encamino a una pequeña bodega al fondo del hangar. Sin embargo, en cuanto se encontró completamente a solas, un terrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda del preventivo; algo no andaba bien.

-Zech-la voz de Noin se escucho a través del radio-, ¿has encontrado algo?

-Nada todavía…Me comunicare en unos minutos más

-De acuerdo-la comunicación se corto

-¡No hay nada aquí coronel!-grito el oficial ubicado en la parte alta

-¡Tampoco por acá!-secundo el que revisaba la bodega

-¡Bien, regresen!-les ordeno el preventivo-. ¡Debemos reforzar al otro grupo!

-¡Coronel…! ¡AGH!-pronto se escucho como el oficial de la planta alta rodaba por las escaleras

-¡Carter!-grito preocupado el otro oficial-. ¡Pero que rayos…!-exclamo antes de que se escucharan un par de detonaciones

-¡Carter! ¡Johnson!-ahora Zech entendía el porque de su mal presentimiento; alguien estaba oculto en ese lugar

-¡Zech! ¡Zech!-la angustiada voz de Noin se escucho a través del radio-. ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡Zech!

El antiguo coronel de OZ no respondió. Súbitamente las luces del hangar se apagaron y con lo único con lo que el preventivo pudo alumbrarse fue con una pequeña linterna de mano que llevaba consigo. ¿Quién demonios había sido capaz de tenderles semejante emboscada?

La respuesta llego cuando una silueta apareció repentinamente frente a sus ojos

-¡No puede ser!-lo que veía tenía que ser una broma-. ¡¿Tú eres el responsable?!

Un par de detonaciones más se escucharon a través del radio y segundos después…solo hubo un sepulcral silencio que seguramente no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Zech! ¡Zech!-Noin comenzaba a ponerse fuera de sí-. ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?!-_"Maldición"_, pensó para si misma, no iba dejar que la situación siguiera así- ¡Ustedes!-se dirigió a un grupo de oficiales-. ¡Prepárense, iremos a reforzar a Zech enseguida!

-¡Teniente Noin!-el encargado del radar de altero súbitamente-. ¡He captado algo!

-¡Pon la imagen en el monitor! ¡Deprisa!

-¡Sí!-el oficial no demoro en obedecer

-¡Imposible!-no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos-. ¡Eso es…!

Sin poder siquiera salir de su asombro varias explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir una vez más alrededor del puesto de vigilancia preventivo, en pocos segundo no quedo nada en pie.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Al recibir la llamada de Howard y Sally realmente esperaba que fuera para decirle que los trabajos de reparación de los Gundam pronto estarían terminados, no que se retrasarían porque les habían dado un par de días de descanso a los trabajadores.

-¿Cómo se les ocurrió perder un tiempo tan valioso?-cuestiono Lady Une bastante molesta

-Entiendo el apuro por que los Gundam estén terminados-respondió Howard tranquilamente-, pero debes entender que los trabajadores no son máquinas. Llevarlos hasta un límite que no es necesario solo lograría que su trabajo fuera deficiente-explico-. Y de ser así los Gundam no estarían en condiciones de enfrentarse a los mobile suits de Dekhim

-Howard tiene razón-secundo Sally-, el bienestar de los trabajadores también es nuestra responsabilidad

-Lo sé-repuso desganada la líder de los preventivos-. Es solo que…, la situación actual me preocupa demasiado

-Tú también deberías descansar un poco-comento la antigua mayor de la alianza-, no tienes buen semblante

-Sally tiene razón-comento Howard-, espero que no estés cargando con la responsabilidad de encontrar a los pilotos de Dekhim tu sola

-No, claro que no-se apresuró a responder Une-. Ryo esta ayudándome con eso

-¿Ryo?-pregunto Sally un tanto confundida

Ryo Yagami, compañero de la academia de Zech y Noin y antiguo teniente de la desaparecida organización de OZ, a finales del año 194 había sido asignado a la vigilancia de las colonias espaciales con el fin confiscar cualquier clase de armamento; en el año 195, tras la destitución de Treize como cabeza en jefe de sus fuerzas armadas, abandono la dicha institución y su paradero se mantuvo como desconocido hasta hace unos cuantos meses en los que su camino se cruzo con el de Lucrecia Noin. Fue precisamente su amistad con la antigua teniente lo que le permitió ingresar a los Preventer donde con el paso del tiempo se mostró su valía como asistente de confianza de Lady Une hasta lograr ser ascendido a capitán.

-¿Así que ahora llamas al capitán por su nombre?-señalo la antigua mayor de la alianza en un tono por demás suspicaz-. Eso es nuevo

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar Sally?-cuestiono la líder preventiva

-Nada en lo absoluto- repuso con media sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿O acaso ustedes…?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-rebatió Lady Une-. ¡Entre el capitán Yagami y yo no…!

La puerta de la oficina se abrió súbitamente y como si lo hubiese invocado, el preventivo de cabellos azules hizo su aparición. Se veía sumamente agitado, sin mencionar que su rostro estaba completamente pálido, tal pareciera que hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¡Coronel!-Yagami intento recuperar el aliento-. ¡Ha…, ha ocurrido… una tragedia!

-¿Qué sucede capitán?-por alguna razón la castaña sintió un terrible vació en el estómago

-¡Atacaron el cuartel de Dekhim en Brúcelas! ¡También el puesto de vigilancia del coronel Zech!

-¡¿Qué?!-Lady Une no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado-. ¡¿Y Noin?! ¡¿Y Zech?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?!

El capitán no dijo nada, solo se limito a bajar la mirada para luego comentar que tal vez deberían estar preparados para lo peor

-¡MALDICIÓN!-exclamo la líder de los preventivos golpeando fuertemente el escritorio con el puño

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

"_Teniente Noin", "Teniente Noin"_ escucho que la llamaban una y otra vez con suma insistencia. Finalmente reunió las fuerzas necesarias para abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el preocupado rostro de uno de los oficiales que habían acompañado al antiguo Conde Relámpago en su incursión a la base de Dekhim.

-Que bien-el oficial se sintió aliviado-, ya despertó

-Zech…-dijo Noin con voz débil-, ¿dónde esta Zech?

El que el oficial no se atreviera a responderle y desviara la mirada no le dio muy buena espina, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? Haciendo acopio de sus últimas energías, logro reincorporarse un poco, al menos lo suficiente para poder inspeccionar todo el lugar con la mirada. El paisaje no era muy alentador, varios de los preventivos estaban heridos y nada había quedado nada en pie. Repentinamente su mirada se topo con la figura que tanto estaba buscando, pero lo que vio lejos de tranquilizarla le lleno el alma de una terrible angustia. A unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, el heredero de los Peacecraft yacía completamente inconsciente atendido por uno de los oficiales cuya preocupación por la herida de bala en el pecho del coronel era evidente. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto que alguien hubiera sido capaz de herir a Zech. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-Por favor teniente-suplico el oficial al ver que la preventiva intentaba ponerse de pie-, aun no puede moverse

-Ze…Zech-fue la última palabra que salió de sus labios antes de perder la conciencia

-¡¡TENIENTE NOIN!!

**Continuara…**


	4. La caída de Nataku

**CAPITULO III LA CAIDA DE NATAKU**

Absolutamente nada había quedado en pie, las explosiones habían arrasado por completo con todo el lugar. Ahora solo debía esperar por el reporte del capitán Yagami sobre el estado de la antigua base de Dekhim, aunque seguramente estaría en similares o peores condiciones que el lugar donde ella se encontraba. ¡¿Cómo había podido ocurrir algo semejante?! ¡Tres ataques en menos de una semana! ¡Ambos planeados por un hombre que se hallaba bajo su custodia! ¡Y ni siquiera fue capaz de detenerlos! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?! ¡Si su excelencia Treize viera su incompetencia…!

-¡Rayos!-exclamo irritada la preventiva mientras pateaba el suelo con furia

-Coronel Une-la voz del capitán se escucho a sus espaldas-. ¿Esta todo bien?

-Sí, no pasa nada-no entendía porque le mentía de esa forma-. ¿Cuál es el estado de las instalaciones capitán?

-Peor de lo que ya estaban-respondió seriamente-. Si es que eso era posible

-Ya veo… ¿Qué hay de Noin y Zech?-pregunto preocupada

-Ya han sido trasladados al hospital. Nos informaran de su estado una vez que estemos allá y…-por unos momentos dudo en continuar-. Ya contacte a la asistente de la Srita. Relena, le informe lo ocurrido

La preventiva asintió lentamente con la cabeza; no sabía como reaccionaría la joven ministra cuando viera llegar a su hermano y a Noin en semejante estado.

-¡Coronel Une! ¡Coronel Une!-uno de los oficiales se acerco a sus superiores bastante agitado

-¿Qué sucede teniente?-se apresuro a preguntar la mujer-. ¿Por qué el escándalo?

-¡No va a creerlo comandante!-respondió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-. ¡Una de las cámaras de vigilancia parece estar intacta y…!

-¡Al grano teniente!-ordeno Une

-¡Sí!-respondió un tanto amedrentado-. ¡Lo que quiero decir es que parece que capto todo lo que sucedió aquí!

-¡¿Qué está diciendo?!-comento el capitán bastante consternado-. ¡¿Esta seguro?!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Solo debemos recuperar la información y…!

-¡¿Y qué es lo que esta esperando?!-le recrimino la coronel- ¡Quiero saber lo que hay en esas grabaciones lo antes posible!

El oficial asintió enérgicamente y sin pérdida de tiempo se dirigió hacia un vehículo que lo llevaría de regreso al cuartel general preventivo.

-Coronel Une-la mujer miro al capitán que la había llamado con una voz seria

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me temo que debemos ocuparnos de otro asunto-dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada un par de reporteros aproximándose

-Si-contesto al comprender el gesto del capitán-, se a que te refieres

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Su paciencia había llegado a un límite, estaba harto de ser tan solo un espectador ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, tomaría cartas en el asunto e iría directo a la fuente del problema. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Dekhim descansaba cómoda y despreocupadamente sobre la cama de su celda. Al percatarse de la presencia del chino, el rebelde se sentó sobre el colchón y lo miro con una por demás cínica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya, pero si eres tu WuFei-saludo en un tono más que burlón-. ¿Acaso vienes a visitarme para compensar tu traición?

-Cierra la boca-sentenció el piloto secamente-. Solo vine hasta aquí porque quiero que me digas quienes son tus pilotos y en donde puedo encontrarlos

-¿Acaso tengo motivo para decírtelo? ¿Me sacaras de aquí si lo hago?

-¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!-exclamo el chino al tiempo que sujetaba Dekhim por las ropas del cuello-. ¡Habla de una buena vez anciano!

-Ya veo-se burlo Dekhim-, parece que te sientes culpable porque no fuiste capaz de descubrir mis intenciones mientras pretendías luchar por Marimeia. Interesante-acoto con evidente ironía-. Pensé que tú eras de esas personas que carecen de remordimientos

-No me provoques-bufo el pelinegro haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer pedazos al prisionero

-Bien…-el anciano sonrió a medias-, entonces, puedo decirte algo interesante

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

A pesar de la temporada invernal el sol de mediodía brillaba en lo alto de la ciudad y aunque la calidez con la que siempre suele bañar a la Tierra había disminuido un poco esta se veía compensada por la que emanaba de las cientos de personas que inundaban las calles de la ciudad. El sentimiento de las fiestas navideñas y fin de año, promesa de un nuevo comienzo, ayudaban a llenar el ambiente de una agradable sensación haciendo que la mayoría de la gente se olvidase de la situación actual.

Había visto pasar a cientos de personas cargando bolsas y cajas de regalo que seguramente obsequiarían a sus seres queridos; y por lo visto este año ella también podría hacer lo mismo. No solo porque Trowa pasaría las festividades con ella, sino que inesperadamente, sus viejos amigos, Ian y Kara habían regresado después de casi dos años de ausencia, ese era motivo suficiente para sentirse completamente feliz.

-Oye Catherine-la llamo Ian-, ¿de verdad estas compras son muy necesarias?-pregunto al borde del fastidio

-Por supuesto-respondió la joven sonriente-. ¿Sino qué clase de festividades serían?

-Pues la verdad yo no les veo el caso

-Sigues siendo un gruñón sin remedio

El joven Olzack se encogió de hombros sonriendo levemente mientras se limitaba a contestar un "tal vez" al tiempo que su acompañante lo tomaba de la mano para continuar con su recorrido.

-¡Hermano!-la voz de Kara se escucho a lo lejos

La pareja miro sobre sus hombros para descubrir la alegre mirada de la hermana de Ian quien venía acompañada por Trowa; a petición de Catherine, Barton se había quedado a hacerle compañía a la chica mientras observaba un par de aparadores unas cuantas cuadras abajo. Pero lo que más les sorprendió a ambos fue el percatarse que una joven rubia, a la que Kara parecía tratar con bastante familiaridad, les acompañara.

-No puede ser-se dijo a si mismo Ian al ver a la chica, su reacción no paso desapercibida por la joven artista del circo

-¡Ian! ¡Mira a quien encontré!-comento Kara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿O…Odette?-la reconoció el castaño un tanto extrañado

-¿Qué tal Ian?-saludo cordialmente la rubia-. Tiempo sin vernos

-Ya lo creo-repuso el chico con una sonrisa sin notar leve molestia de su acompañante-. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que…?

-Me tome unos días de vacaciones-contesto Odette guiñando un ojo

-Lamento interrumpir-comento tajantemente Catherine-, pero creo que no nos has presentado a tu amiga Ian. Y eso es muy descortés-finalizo algo irritada

-Ah…este…Si, tienes razón disculpa… ¡Ejem! Ella es Odette Swann, una buena amiga

-Mucho gusto-repuso la rubia

-Ella es Catherine Bloom…

-Una antigua conocida-se apresuro declarar Odette-, ya me habías hablado de ella-finalizo sin darle demasiada importancia

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunto confundido-. ¡Eh, cierto! Y este es su hermano…

-Kara ya me lo presento. Pero ahora-dijo mientras se asía al brazo de Ian-, ¿te molesta si me llevo a tu hermano un rato Kara?

-Pues, supongo que no-contesto la joven

-Pero…, pero…-el hermano de la castaña intento explicarle que ya tenía una acompañante; sin embargo la rubia fue mucho más hábil y para cuando se dio cuenta, se alejaba de Catherine y los demás-. ¡Nos vemos después!-fue lo último que alcanzo a decir

-¡Claro, no te preocupes hermano!-le respondió Kara agitando la mano-. Oye, Catherine, ¿estas bien?-pregunto al notar que su amiga se había quedado repentinamente callada

-Eh, si…-respondió de manera mecánica-, estoy bien

-Me parece que sería bueno regresar al circo-sugirió Trowa

-Estoy de acuerdo-secundo Kara-. Ustedes adelántense, yo tengo algo que hacer

-¿Estas segura?-cuestiono Barton

-Claro, claro-aseguro despreocupada-. Nos vemos luego

Sin decir nada más la joven emprendió la carrera hacia las calles de arriba. A pesar de la actitud un tanto evasiva de la joven, a Trowa no le extraño para nada su comportamiento, lo más seguro es que iría a comprar un regalo para su hermano, no veía la necesidad de preocuparse.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Dio un profundo suspiro al entrar al elevador, de haber sabido esa llamada era para comunicar algo tan grave quizá no se habría tomado la molestia de contestar. Pero…, lo peor de todo era que ahora tenía la responsabilidad de hacerle saber lo ocurrido a Relena y pese a lo que muchos pudieran llegar a pensar de ella…, era algo que no deseaba hacer.

Después de un breve recorrido llego hasta la habitación en donde estaba segura encontraría a la joven ministra. Titubeo por un instantes, pero finalmente se decidió a llamar a la puerta; no demoro en escuchar la voz de la heredera de los Peacecraft desde el otro lado invitándola a pasar y así lo hizo cerrando tranquilamente la puerta detrás suyo, aparentando estar calmada. No obstante, Relena supo que algo estaba mal, no por la fría actitud de la rubia al entrar, eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, sino porque a pesar de su carácter, ella siempre la miraba a los ojos, algo que en esta ocasión no hizo.

-Dorothy-la llamo Relena con voz serena- ¿Esta todo bien?

-Claro, esta todo bien-la rubia seguía intentando disimular-. ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo Srita. Relena?

-Por favor Dorothy, no puedes engañarme-sentencio la ministra-, estas intentando ocultarme algo. Te pido por favor que me lo digas

La joven Catalonia suspiro profundamente, Relena si que era una persona suspicaz y difícil de engañar

-Me temo-comenzó a decir Dorothy-, que le tengo terribles noticias

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Inspeccionaba una de las tantas obras que se habían iniciado en la colonia, tras la muerte de su padre ahora le correspondía a él la responsabilidad de concluir los proyectos que aun estaban pendientes, además…era lo único que le hacía olvidar la situación tan crítica por la que pasaba la Tierra y el espacio.

-¡Amo Quatre!

Rashid le llamo desde una de las oficinas cercanas a la construcción, por un momento pensó que solo se trataba de uno de los constantes intentos de su confiable consejero para convencerlo de tomarse un descanso, sin embargo, la inquietud que se reflejaba en el rostro del líder de los Managuac le hizo entender que no era así. Se percato que los trabajadores también lo miraban preocupados, pero tras tranquilizarlos un poco y dar las instrucciones que creyó necesarias dejando a Auda como encargado de la obra se encamino hacia la oficina.

El hecho de que Rashid le invitase a tomar asiento una vez que estuvo en el interior de la pequeña habitación para luego ofrecerle casi de manera inmediata algo de beber hizo que un terrible escalofrío le recorriese toda la espalda.

-¿Todo va bien en la construcción amo?-pregunto en un intento de iniciar la conversación

-Sí, no ha habido ningún contratiempo-respondió Quatre con su acostumbrada cortesía-. Rashid…

-Diga-dijo una vez finalizo de servir la taza de té

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Por favor, habla sin rodeos-ordeno amablemente aceptando la bebida

-Me temo que hay malas noticias de la Tierra amo-contesto el mayordomo apesumbrado

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Hace unos minutos…, llego un mensaje de los Preventer-dudo si debía continuar-. Parece ser que…, sufrieron un ataque mientras vigilaban la base de Dekhim Barton

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la taza quebrándose al impactar en el suelo hacía eco en la oficina-. ¡Pero eso significa…! ¡Oh no! ¡¿Y la Srita. Noin?! ¡¿Y Zech Marquise?!

-El mensaje no decía nada más. Piden que se reúna con ellos en la Tierra lo antes posible

Quatre asintió con la cabeza, aun no podía digerir bien la noticia, solo esperaba que Noin, Zech, o cualquier otro preventivo no hubiera resultado herido de gravedad, ya demasiadas vidas se habían perdido en la anterior guerra contra OZ como para continuar con ello.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¡WUFEI!-exclamo Howard desde la parte baja del hangar después de que el chino lo quitara de su camino-. ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!-cuestiono al ver que abría la cabina del ShengLong

-Lo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo-respondió el piloto mientras abría las compuertas del hangar desde el tablero de control cercano a su Gundam-. Nataku y yo nos encargaremos personalmente de los pilotos de Dekhim

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!-insistió en su intento de detenerlo-. ¡Tal vez el ShengLong no esta tan dañado, pero aun necesita ajustes! ¡No puedes salir así!

El pelinegro no dijo más y tras susurrar un frío y tajante _"no te entrometas_" al joven trabajador que había intentado cerrarle el paso, abordo la cabina de su mobile suit, en cuestión de segundos Nataku se elevaba por cielos.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

La luz de la sala de operaciones aun no se había apagado, afortunadamente Noin estaba bien y se recuperaría después de unos cuantos días de descanso, pero su hermano necesitaba ser intervenido lo más rápido posible. En cuanto Dorothy le comunico lo que había pasado se traslado junto con la rubia al último piso del hospital donde Sally había llegado con ambos preventivos. Mientras esperaba a que Zech saliera del quirófano lo más pronto posible, la joven Catalonia se ofreció a ir por un café, pero sinceramente, no recordaba haber aceptado o haberse negado.

Ya era demasiado, primero Heero, luego Zech y Noin…, no sabría si podría seguir soportando el ver heridos a sus seres queridos mientras ella aun abogaba por evitar el rearme militar a la Tierra y las colonias.

-Señorita Relena

La ministra alzo la mirada al percatarse de que una silueta se había colocado enfrente de ella, inmediatamente reconoció a uno de los miembros que junto con ella intentaba evitar a toda costa evitar que estallara un nuevo conflicto.

-Joven Nilsen-susurro

Colt Nilsen, un joven de apenas 18 años pero al igual que Relena, una de las personalidades más importantes en lo que se refería a las relaciones entre la Tierra y las colonias. Su padre, Todd Nilsen fallecido en febrero del año 194 después de la colonia, había sido el fundador de la organización NeoCosmos, dicha institución se había encargado primero de reunir a las familias separadas por la guerra y los conflictos armados desde el año 189, en la actualidad se encargaba de promover la convivencia pacífica entre la gente de la tierra y los nativos de las colonias.

De esa manera, los Nilsen pasaron a convertirse en la segunda familia más influyente de las colonias, lugar que ocupaba la desaparecida familia Thorn después de los Winner.

-Me entere de lo ocurrido hace unas horas-comento el joven intentando ser lo más sutil posible-. Realmente siento lo ocurrido, y quiero decirle que puede contar conmigo si necesita algo

-Se lo agradezco-respondió Relena con una sonrisa-, es muy amable de su parte

-También, hay algo que quiero decirle…pero…-titubeo por unos instantes-, tal vez no sea el mejor momento

-Si se trata de una buena noticia me agradaría escucharla-confeso la ministra

-Pues, es algo parecido…Vera, después de nuestra reunión recibí un comunicado de algunos de los miembros del consejo principal de las colonias que también se oponen al rearme militar y han delegado en mí toda la responsabilidad con respecto a las negociaciones-sonrió para animarla un poco-. Así que por el momento cuenta usted con el apoyo incondicional de las colonias L1, L4 y L5

Relena esbozo una leve sonrisa cansada al escuchar aquellas palabras, tal vez no era el momento adecuado, pero el hecho de saber que por lo menos tres colonias se mostraban renuentes a resolver la actual situación por la vía armada le hizo sentirse más aliviada, ahora solo deseaba que su hermano pronto abandonara la sala de operaciones.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Se hallaba cerca de su destino, una antigua base de OZ en Rotterdam, dicho complejo servía de hangar para algunos de los Taurus con los que un contaban los Preventer. El muy canalla de Dekhim no se había siquiera molestado en ofrecer resistencia en revelarle cual sería el próximo objetivo de sus pilotos. ¿Acaso el anciano creía que no podría detenerlos? Se encargaría de demostrarle lo contrario.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-inesperadamente una luz en la cabina de Nataku centello al mismo tiempo que el chino esquivaba un disparo salido de la nada

Aterrizo en medio de la base, o lo que quedaba de ella. Maldijo por lo bajo, había llegado demasiado tarde. Pero si le habían disparado eso quería decir que el enemigo aun se encontraba cerca.

-¡Muéstrate y da la cara!-exclamo WuFei-. ¡Pelea frente a frente!

De entre las llamas de la destruida construcción emergió lo que parecía ser un mobile suit negro que, sin dudarlo ni siquiera un poco, se lanzo contra el ShengLong. Gracias a sus agudos reflejos, Wufei esquivo con un con exitoso salto la poderosa embestida, no obstante, mientras se encontraba en el aire uno de los brazos del suit enemigo se extendió logrando sujetar una de las piernas del Gundam para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Maldición!-se reprocho el chino, Nataku aun no estaba al cien por ciento-. ¡No creas que has ganado solo por derribarme una vez!

Rápidamente el ShengLong se reincorporó y empuñando su lanza se arrojo contra su contrincante pero este, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho logro bloquear el ataque. Una vez se encontró mucha más cerca de la máquina enemiga el piloto del Gundam no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. El mobile suit al que se enfrentaba poseía un parecido realmente asombroso con el primer modelo de Nataku, pero se suponía que eso era imposible, los únicos Gundam existentes eran cinco. ¿Cómo podía ser…?

Un ardiente e inesperado mar de fuego en el que se vio envuelto el ShengLong lo hizo reaccionar obligándolo a separarse de su oponente y antes de permitir que su rival realizara otro ataque se lanzo a toda velocidad contra su enemigo quien extendió los dos brazos de su máquina con toda la intención de dar un golpe certero, sin embargo, Nataku logro evadirlos sin mucha dificultad

-¡Es tu fin!-gruño WuFei en cuanto estuvo a escasos metros de su contrincante, listo para darle el golpe final

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Se dirigió hasta su remolque para averiguar como estaba; habían regresado hace un par de horas pero durante todo el trayecto Catherine no había dicho palabra alguna. Tal vez si se hubiese tratado de él lo comprendería. ¿Pero ella? Su hermana no era precisamente una persona de naturaleza silenciosa. ¿Entonces porqué en cuanto llegaron al circo había decidió ir a su camper diciendo que se encontraba cansada si cuando estaban paseando por la ciudad se veía realmente de muy buen humor?

-Catherine-la llamo mientras tocaba sutilmente la puerta del remolque-, voy a entrar

Titubeo por unos cuantos instantes antes de abrir la puerta, si había algo que Trowa respetaba de su hermana era su privacidad, razón por la que nunca había entrado a su remolque sin su autorización, prometiéndose a si mismo que solo lo haría cuando fuese estrictamente necesario.

Justo como, en su opinión personal, lo era en ese momento.

Una vez en el interior noto que pese a que el televisor se encontraba encendido su hermana tenía centrada toda su atención en un objeto desconocido sobre su regazo. Al acercarse un poco más a ella logro apreciar que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era una fotografía en la que, si su vista no lo engañaban, aparecían Kara, su hermano y ella misma. El súbito entendimiento del porque del comportamiento tan extraño de Catherine llego a su mente, ella estaba…

-Trowa-la voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos-. Lo siento, no te escuche entrar-se disculpo con una sonrisa-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-El jefe me envió-respondió con su ya habitual serenidad ocultando perfectamente que el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí era porque estaba preocupado por ella-, me pidió que te dijera que daremos una última función esta noche

-¿Nos iremos hoy mismo?-noto cierta preocupación en su voz

-No-respondió el piloto, por alguna razón intuía que le angustiaba irse dejando a los Olzack, en especial a Ian, atrás-. Será mañana por la mañana

-Que bien-suspiro un poco más tranquila

-Catherine…

-Dime Trowa

-Pues…

"_Las imágenes que verán a continuación están siendo captadas por un helicóptero que sobrevuela la zona de la antigua base de OZ en Rótterdam"_ comento el locutor del noticiario atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes. _"Como pueden apreciar en este preciso momento hay dos mobile suits en medio de una feroz batalla. Uno de ellos ya fue identificado como el Gundam 05 mientras que…" _

-Ese es…-dijo quedamente el piloto del HeavyArms al reconocer uno de los mobile suit

-Trowa…-la joven artista se preocupo ante la reacción de su hermano

El ShengLong se arrojo contra el suit negro, que tras esquivar el ataque de su adversario si muchos problema extendió ambos brazos con toda la intención de asestar un golpe mortal contra su oponente, sin embargo, Nataku logro evadirlos para inmediatamente después alistarse a asestar el golpe final.

Cometió un grave error al acercarse demasiado a su oponente ya que una especie de cola emergió de la parte trasera del suit negro la cual, con un certero disparo, atravesó al poderoso Gundam de lado a lado.

-Imposible-susurro Trowa para si mismo mientras veía como WuFei se desplomaba al mismo tiempo que el otro mobile suit hacía regresar sus extremidades a su tamaño normal para, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empuñar un sable láser de forma curva con el que se encargo de desprender los dos brazos y la cabeza del ShengLong

Catherine lo miro discretamente de reojo, pese a que el rostro de su hermano no había variado su expresión el brillo en su mirada fue más que suficiente para sentir como se le hacía un hueco en el estomago, algo en su interior le decía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Trowa se marchase de nuevo.

Entretanto el piloto Gundam aun no podía concebir en su propia cabeza lo que acaba de presenciar…Nataku había caído.

**Continuara…**


	5. La decisión de Relena

**CAPITULO IV LA DECISIÓN DE RELENA**

Eran aproximadamente las 7:26 a.m. del 28 de diciembre, su mirada recorría la habitación con suma insistencia, había sido una verdadera suerte que Lady Une le permitiera el ir a recoger a su hermano, pero no podía demorarse demasiado. Pese a los esfuerzo que él y la antigua coronel de OZ habían hecho para mantener en secreto el ataque a Brúcelas, las imágenes de uno de los Gundam luchando contra otro mobile suit en la base de Rótterdam hicieron que todo se viniera abajo. Afortunadamente el vuelo que esperaba se hallaba demorado, bueno, al menos le consolaba que no hubiese sido cancelado pero... Miro su reloj una vez más, suspiro profundamente. ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? En veinte minutos debía tomar un avión hacia Frankfurt para reunirse con Lady Une, si se dilataba más…

-¡Ryo!-le llamo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación

-Vaya, al fin aparece-suspiro aliviado

La figura de un muchacho de escasos doce años, cabello azul y ojos castaños saludaba al preventivo agitando animosamente la mano, tenía un tiempo de no haberlo visto

-¡Qué bueno!-exclamo alegremente el chico-. ¡Veo que pudiste venir por mí!

-Si-respondió Ryo mientras tomaba la maleta de su hermano menor-, ahora vámonos tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

"_¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?",_ se preguntaba tristemente una joven de cortos cabellos azules que caminaba a un lado del piloto del DeathSchyte.

Tras haber regresado de dejar a Howard en el cuartel preventivo, la joven se las había apañado para convencer a su acompañante de pasar unos días en la ciudad vecina antes de regresar a la colonia. Al americano le pareció buena idea, especialmente luego de ver la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Hilde cuando accedió a su petición, quien sabe, quizá con un poco de suerte por fin podría confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

Desafortunadamente, las imágenes del ShengLong siendo derribado por un mobile suit desconocido que apareció en los televisores de la ciudad echaron todos sus planes por tierra, ya que sin siquiera dudarlo el piloto del DeathSchyte decidió volver a la base preventiva, no podía mantenerse al margen de los ocurrido, pese a que sabía lo mucho que eso le afectaba a la joven alemana.

-No tienes que venir si no quieres-dijo el americano mirándola de reojo-. Podrías regresar a la colonia

-Esta bien-contesto ella con una sonrisa serena-, no quiero volver sola

El trenzado dio un profundo suspiro, la respuesta de la chica era clara, no se separaría de él por nada del mundo; aunque quizá era lo mejor, al menos así podría vigilarla de cerca y evitar que cometiera una locura como la de hace tiempo, cuando casi pierde la vida luego de infiltrarse en la nave de Colmillo Blanco.

Desde entonces supo cuán importante era ella para él, pero aun no se sentía capaz de decírselo. _"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"_; se había preguntado una y otra vez, y cuando finalmente creía estar preparado para confesarle sus sentimientos le daba la vuelta al asunto convenciéndose de que se lo diría en otra ocasión. No pudo evitar reír para sus adentros, y el que creía que el que tenía problemas para sincerarse consigo mismo era el cabeza dura de Heero.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del cuartel preventivo, la puerta se abrió de manera automática para permitirles el paso a las instalaciones; sin embargo, antes de que el americano siquiera colocara un pie dentro del edificio una silueta familiar apareció repentinamente.

-¡Duo!-grito un joven rubio del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Vaya, pero si eres tu Quatre!-exclamo sorprendido el piloto del DeathSchyte-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas supervisando una de tus obras en las colonias

-Así era-respondió el árabe con su usual amabilidad-. Pero tuve que venir urgentemente a la Tierra

-Debe ser algo realmente importante para hacerte abandonar tu vida empresarial-bromeo el trenzado

-Duo-Hilde le reprendió con un ligero golpe en el costado

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?-pregunto un confundido Quatre

-¿Saber qué?-el americano lo miro extrañado

-La Srita. Noin y Zech fueron atacados en la base de Brúcelas

-¡¡¿QUÉ!?!!-la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Duo

-En estos momentos me dirijo al hospital, Lady Une y la Srita. Relena ya están allá

-¡Rayos!-maldijo el americano-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¡Maldición, maldición!-se repetía incesantemente la líder preventiva mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

No quería admitirlo, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus manos. Primero el ataque de Brúcelas y después la batalla de WuFei contra un mobile suit desconocido; el cual seguramente era manejado por uno de los pilotos de Dekhim, y que termino con la derrota del chino. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?

"_Si al menos el Sr. Treize estuviera aquí"_, pensaba. _"El sabría como…"_

-Coronel Une-una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos

-Ryo-se sintió enormemente aliviada al ver al capitán

-Vine tan rápido como pude-se disculpo el peliazul- ¿Cómo esta la situación?

-Hace unos momentos Sally llego con el piloto del Gundam-pese a ser un preventivo, la identidad de WuFei y los demás era algo que solo conocían Sally, Noin, Zech y ella-, ahora lo están atendiendo, solo hay que esperar

-¿Qué hay del coronel Zech y la teniente Noin?

-Hable hace unos minutos con Dorothy Catalonia-suspiro profundamente para después tomar asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos-. Noin necesita reposo y Zech aun debe permanecer bajo observación

-Ya veo-comento el capitán sentándose a su lado-. Te ves agotada-señalo tuteándola, algo que acostumbraba hacer cuando quería hablar de manera franca con ella-; deberías descansar un poco

-Estoy bien-respondió la coronel al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, a ella también se le había hecho habito tutear al preventivo-. Pero dime, ¿pudiste recoger a tu hermano?-pregunto en un intento de distraerse un poco

-Sí, aunque fue un verdadero martirio-añadió con media sonrisa-. El vuelo estaba demorado, si hubiera esperado más tiempo seguramente no habría regresado hoy

-Me alegro-comento de manera franca-. ¿Y lo conoceré algún día?

-Quizá más pronto de lo que crees-confeso suspicaz

-¿Cómo?-lo miro confundida

-Bueno, por política del hospital tuve que pedirle que aguardara en recepción-explico-. Hubiera podido llevarlo a un hotel, pero, no me gusta dejarlo solo

-Lo lamento-se disculpo repentinamente la preventiva

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado-. ¿Lo lamentas?

-Con todo lo que ha sucedido…, no has tenido tiempo de ocuparte de tus asuntos…En verdad lo siento

-Esta bien-repuso el capitán con suma tranquilidad-. Realmente no importa siempre y cuando pueda ayudarte en algo

Un ligero gracias salió de la boca de la antigua coronel de OZ al tiempo que esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Contar con el apoyo del capitán Yagami era algo que la tranquilizaba más de lo que creía.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Se hallaba frente a la jaula del león, el enorme animal lo miraba fijamente a los ojos pero el piloto del HeavyArms continuaba inmóvil y sin hacer un solo gesto. Tras su llegada al circo se le había hecho la costumbre de visitar a su felino amigo cuando quería aclarar sus pensamientos o simplemente algo lo inquietaba, cosa que no había sucedido desde hace mucho tiempo sino hasta la noche anterior…

*******FLASHBACK*******

Tras salir del remolque de su hermana, se encontró con que los hermanos Olzack estaban de regreso, y por la expresión en sus rostros dejaba en claro que ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando al ver a sus compañeros del circo tan apurados.

-Por fin llegan

-¡Ah! ¡Trowa!-Kara reconoció de inmediato al hermano de Catherine-. ¿Tú sabes que esta pasando?

-Dejaremos la ciudad-fue la llama respuesta del piloto

-¿Cómo?-dijo extrañado Ian-. Pero…, ¿eso no sería hasta dentro de dos días?

-Como estamos cerca de donde ocurrió el ataque todo el mundo se puso se nervioso-explico Trowa con su acostumbrada tranquilidad-; así que el jefe creyó que marcharse era lo mejor

-Creo que tienes razón-comento la chica-. Además, dudo que alguien quisiera venir a las funciones

-Me parece lógico -agrego Ian -. Dime Trowa, ¿en donde esta Catherine?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-cuestiono el piloto de con voz desafiante

-¿Eh?-eran alucinaciones suya o el ojiverde se había mostrado ligeramente hostil-. Pues porque necesito hablar con ella

-Dudo mucho que ella quiera hablar contigo-repuso fríamente

-Eso no te importa-definitivamente tenía algo en su contra

-Entonces búscala tu mismo

El mayor de los Olzack frunció el ceño, tras pedirle a su hermana que arreglara sus cosas para el viaje partió en busca de la joven pese a la última advertencia de Trowa que gastaría su tiempo inútilmente. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al hermanito de Catherine? Aceptaba que tal vez no le simpatizara en lo más mínimo, pero esa no era razón suficiente para que dirigiera a él de esa manera, ya arreglaría las cosas con él.

Pronto se hallo frente al remolque de la lanzadora de cuchillos, dudo por unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió a llamar; la puerta se entreabrió ligeramente dejando ver el rostro de la hermana de Trowa.

-Hola Catherine-saludo cordialmente-. Yo… ¡Oye!-inesperadamente la joven lo dejo hablando solo-. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-exclamo al mismo tiempo que entraba al remolque

-Nada-le contesto fríamente-. ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

-Pues…es que…, pareces molesta-señalo él rascándose la cabeza

-¿Tengo porque estarlo?-pregunto en un tono por demás sarcástico

-Bueno…tu sabes-respondió un tanto nervioso-, lo de esta tarde…yo de verdad no quería…

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones

-Pero es que…

-Si no te molesta-comento mientras le daba la espalda-, tengo mucho que hacer antes de partir, así que agradecería mucho que te marcharas

"_Si que esta enfadada"_ pensó el joven, ¿ahora que iba hacer? Había regresado al circo principalmente porque quería estar de nuevo junto a ella, pero las cosas no estaban resultando como esperaba.

Internamente Catherine se reprochaba por haber sido tan ilusa, el júbilo que había manifestado Ian al ver a esa chica rubia fue más que evidente, lo más seguro es que hubiera algo entre ellos. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que cuando él volviera quizá ambos podrían…?

-Catherine-la llamo en voz baja

-¿Aun sigues aquí?-pregunto intentando mantener su enfado-. ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡¿Es muy difícil de entender?!

-Esta bien…solo quería decirte que…-suspiro profundamente antes de continuar-, en todo este tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ti

Se quedo petrificada al escuchar tal declaración al mismo tiempo que sentía como una ligera calidez comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas. No podía negar que desde que Kara y su hermano se fueron del circo hace tiempo, a tan solo un par de días antes de la llegada de Trowa, ella tampoco había podido olvidarlo.

Nunca habían hablado claro, pero ambos sabían a la perfección que sentían algo más que amistad y una profunda simpatía entre ellos, era tan obvio que incluso uno de sus compañeros se atrevió a bromear con ellos preguntado cuando sería la boda, pero…Cuando todo parecía marchar bien entre ellos y que tal vez finalmente formalizarían algo, Kara y su hermano abandonaron el circo sin decir nada. Le había dolido mucho, pensó que jamás volvería a verlo y cuando lo hizo resultaba que al parecer ya se había olvidado de ella…pero ahora…

-Creo que no debía haberte molestado-comento Ian resignado-. Mejor me retiro

-Espera-alcanzó a escuchar en un susurro

¿Habían sido alucinaciones suyas o Catherine en verdad lo había llamado? Ella aun seguía dándole la espalda, así que no podía estar seguro delo que había oído, pero de lo que si estaba convencido es que no se iría de ahí hasta averiguarlo.

¿Porqué lo había hecho? ¿Porqué lo había detenido? Después de lo de ocurrido esa tarde se había convencido de que no quería verlo más, pero…Lentamente la hermana de Trowa comenzó a girar hasta quedar frente a frente con el mayor de los Olzack ; no podía seguir luchando contra algo que sabía que era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?-pregunto aun incrédula

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿De verdad, entre ella y tu… no hay…?

-Nada-se apresuro a contestar mientras se acercándose a la joven-. Te amo a ti y nada hará que eso cambie

Catherine no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas mientras Ian le sonría dulcemente, sutilmente la tomo de la barbilla atrayendo su rostro hacía el suyo hasta unir sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso el cual fue completamente correspondido.

Ninguno de los dos se percato que un par de ojos verdes los miraba del otro lado de la puerta.

********FIN DE FLASHBACK*******

-No lo sé-se dijo el piloto a si mismo-. Catherine parece feliz, pero… No puedo evitar pensar que ese sujeto esconde algo

-Vaya-dijo una repentina voz a sus espaldas-. Y yo que pensé que era la única que hablaba con él

-Kara-Barton reconoció a la chica, ¿habría escuchado lo que pensaba acerca de su hermano?-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú-contesto ella con una sonrisa-. Vengo a desahogar mis penas con el pobre de Kovu

-No sé de que hablas-repuso un tanto indiferente

-Vamos Trowa-Kara se sentó sobre una gran caja de madera a un lado de la jaula quedando frente a frente con el piloto-. Te vi espiarlos anoche

-¿Y tu me espiaste a mi?-acuso él

-Digamos que solo iba de paso cuando me percate de tu extraña manía de mirar detrás de las puertas-se defendió sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿No estarás celoso, verdad?

El piloto no pudo evitar desviar la mirada

-Me lo imaginaba-la sonrisa de Kara creció aun más-. Eres de esos que no soportan compartir el afecto y las atenciones de su hermanita con otro chico

Trowa miro a la joven de reojo, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro le daba a entender que la situación le hacía mucha gracia y sinceramente no entendía porque. Por supuesto que no eran celos, nada en el mundo le gustaría más ver a Catherine encontrar la felicidad, pero no estaba del todo seguro…; sabía de parte de sus compañeros que la repentina partida del hermano de Kara la había entristecido bastante. ¿Cómo saber que eso no pasaría de nuevo? ¿Qué no volvería a lastimarla de una u otra forma?

-No te preocupes-la voz de Kara interrumpió nuevamente sus pensamientos-. Mi hermano jamás la lastimaría

El piloto del HeavyArms no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente ante tales palabras. ¿Cómo supo ella lo que estaba pensando?

-Tus ojos dicen más de lo que crees-respondió la chica una vez más-. Contrario a lo que piensas son demasiado expresivos, y eso es porque eres una buena persona

Esta vez Trowa alzo la vista para mirar a la joven directamente, aun le sonreía y por la calidez que pudo percibir reflejada en sus ojos supo que era completamente sincera con él, fue entonces, cuando sin ninguna razón y sin saber porque, le respondió con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Había decido quedarse en la recepción tras acompañar a Colt Nilsen a la salida del hospital, después del diagnostico del doctor, según el cual el hermano de Relena aun debía permanecer bajo observación durante las próximas 48 horas; el joven aristócrata recibió una inesperada llamada de uno de sus asistentes pidiéndole se reunieran lo más pronto posible, así que tras despedirse de la ministra el muchacho se retiro siendo acompañado por Dorothy hasta la planta baja del hospital. Una vez ahí, pensó que lo mejor era quedarse en ese lugar; lo más seguro era que Relena volvería a la habitación donde descansaba el piloto del WingZero, así que no tenía caso regresar.

Una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo repentinamente en el rostro de la rubia. Recordó que antes de que el joven Nilsen hiciera acto de presencia en el hospital, Relena, con su característica amabilidad le agradeció el no haberse separado de su lado. Ella contesto que no le diera tanta importancia, pero la joven ministra negó con la cabeza para después responder: _"Claro que lo es. No muchas personas son capaces de apoyar a otras en momentos difíciles como este. De verdad eres una gran amiga"_.

Suspiro profundamente al evocar de nuevo esas palabras, realmente después de la batalla entre OZ y Colmillo Blanco no esperaba que la heredera de los Peacecraft la tuviera en tal concepto.

-¡Señorita Dorothy!-la llamo una voz inesperadamente familiar

Miro discretamente de reojo hacía la entrada principal, no supo porque, pero una especie de sobresalto le acometió al descubrir que no estaba alucinando. Ahí estaba él, el mismo chico al que había intentado asesinar tiempo atrás. ¿Porqué de todas las personas conocidas que podría haberse encontrado en ese hospital tenía que ser precisamente él? Siguió sin levantar la mirada, quizá con un poco de suerte el rubio pensaría que no lo había escuchado o que se habría equivocado de persona y se marcharía.

-Señorita Dorothy-no había ocurrido así, el chico comenzó a acercarse hasta donde estaba, ya no podía disimular

-Winner-contestó fríamente ocultando el mar de emociones del que era presa en ese momento-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lady Une me informo de lo ocurrido en Brúcelas-respondió Quatre un tanto apenado pero sin perder su particular cortesía-. ¿Cómo siguen Zech y la Srita. Noin?

-Noin aun necesita reposo y el joven Milliardo debe permanecer en observación

-¿Y Heero?-pregunto abruptamente alguien detrás del piloto del SandRock-. ¿Qué se ha sabido de Heero?

La mirada de la asistente de Relena se poso sobre el sujeto a espaldas de Quatre para después alzar ligeramente la ceja. No se había percatado que el árabe venía acompañado, la impresión que le causo ver al de nuevo al rubio le hizo olvidarse por completo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Oye, te comieron la lengua los ratones-señalo el acompañante del rubio-. ¿Porqué no me respondes?

-No creo que esa sea la forma de preguntar las cosas Duo-le reprocho la chica a su lado

-¿Amigos tuyos Winner?-cuestiono la rubia

-Sí, lamento no haberlo presentado antes-se disculpo el árabe-. Ellos son Duo Maxwell y Hilde Schbeiker

-Con que Maxwell-señalo Dorothy-. Eres uno de los pilotos Gundam, ¿cierto?

-Así es-se apresuro a afirmar el castaño-. Y no es por presumir, pero soy uno de los mejores

-Claro, como digas-repuso secamente la rubia-. Si quieren ver a la Srita. Relena les sugiero que me sigan

Sin decir más, la joven Catalonia dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el elevador más cercano dejando tras de si a un pasmado Duo.

-Vaya, pero que carácter-gruño por lo bajo el americano

El trayecto le estaba resultándole de lo más insoportable, no solo por el hecho de tener al piloto del SandRock a lado suyo, sino también porque de alguna manera cuando este notaba su mirada encima de él, le sonría de una manera tan gentil que le provocaba una extraña sensación en el estómago. Afortunadamente para la joven Catalonia, la campanilla repico indicando que finalmente habían llegado al piso donde se encontrarían con la ministra. La rubia llamo sutilmente a la puerta esperando que Relena les dejara entrar, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la política al ver a las personas que acompañaban a su asistente.

-¡Quatre! ¡Duo!-la ministra se puso de pies, se alegraba tanto de ver a sus viejos amigos

-Que gusto verla Srita. Relena-respondió amablemente el árabe

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-secundo Duo, pese a que solo había visto a la heredera de los Peacecraft un par de veces debía admitir que era una chica agradable

-Tú eres…-comento Relena reparando en la joven que acompañaba al americano-, eres la misma chica que conocí en la nave Libra, ¿verdad?

-Sí-contesto cortésmente-, mi nombre es Hilde Schbeiker-aclaro ofreciéndole la mano a la ministra

-Me alegra conocerte de nuevo, Hilde-dijo Relena mientras contestaba el saludo

-Disculpe Srita. Relena…-Quatre titubeo un poco-. ¿Heero, ya esta recuperado?

-Los médicos dicen que físicamente esta bien-una mirada melancólica apareció en el rostro de la joven-, pero no saben porque no ha despertado todavía

-Ya veo-repuso el árabe sumamente apenado, sabía que ver al piloto del Zero en ese estado era algo difícil para la ministra-. ¿Qué sabe de WuFei?-pregunto sutilmente

-El se encuentra en la planta alta-Dorothy fue la que respondió-. La coronel Une aun no nos ha dado noticias

-¡Diablos! -maldijo Duo por lo bajo-. Ese Dekhim nos esta poniendo contra con las cuerdas

-Ese comentario esta fuera de lugar Duo-reclamo sutilmente la alemana

-Tiene razón-ratifico firmemente la joven Catalonia-. Si no detenemos pronto a sus pilotos la situación se volverá aun más crítica

Un repentino silencio invadió la habitación, ciertamente la nieta del Duque Dermail no se caracterizaba por ver el lado optimista de las cosas, pero esta vez tenía razón. Ya eran varios heridos y dos bases destruidas, de seguir así lo más probable era que Dekhim pronto tuviera todas las cartas a su favor para que se le cediera el control de las naciones mundiales sin que los representantes pusieran la más mínima resistencia.

-Dorothy-el silencio fue interrumpido por la ministra-. Llama a Lady Une, necesito hablar con ella

-Srita. Relena-el tono de voz de la joven había inquietado al árabe-. ¿En que esta pensando?

-He decidido hablar con Dekhim Barton, personalmente

**Continuara…**


	6. ¿Zero?

**CAPITULO V ¿ZERO?**

La ministra le había pedido que se reuniera con ella en una de las oficinas del hospital, después se dedico a escuchar atentamente su petición sin decir una palabra, entendía el porque de sus razones para actuar de esa manera pero…

-Por favor Lady Une-pidió una vez más la política-. Tengo que hablar con Dekhim Barton

-Srita. Relena-respondió tranquilamente la preventiva-, entiendo que a usted también le preocupe la situación actual pero…No puedo dejar que vea a Dekhim, si hace eso él sabrá que tiene las cartas a su favor y…

-No pretendo eso-repuso calmadamente-. Solo quiero que nos diga quienes son sus pilotos, así podríamos localizarlos más rápido y me encargaría de hablar con ellos personalmente para hacerlos entrar en razón

La antigua coronel de OZ aun se mantuvo pensativa, lo que la joven ministra tenía planeado ciertamente era una buena idea pero, nada les aseguraba que la información que Dekhim le diera fuera de fiar, asumiendo claro, que accediera a revelar la identidad de sus pilotos, y aunque todo saliera a pedir de boca habría que exponer a la seguridad de la heredera de los Peacecraft.

-Lady Une-suplico Relena una vez más

La líder de los preventivos suspiro profundamente, aun no estaba del todo convencida pero accedió a la propuesta de Relena, de no hacerlo lo más seguro era que la joven se atreviera a verse con Dekhim por sus propios medios y eso era aun más arriesgado.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Todo estaba terriblemente oscuro, apenas y podía ver más allá de lo que daba su brazo al extenderlo, además, sentía un frío tan penetrante que le calaba hasta los huesos. ¿En donde rayos estaba? Lo último que recordaba era haberle apuntado a la cabeza de la hija de Treize con su arma, después de eso…nada.

-Heero…-esa voz le era familiar

-Relena-susurro el piloto

-Vaya, la chica si que tiene paciencia-dijo alguien en la cercanía

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto el piloto al tiempo que empuñaba un revolver aparecido de la nada

-Por favor, en verdad no reconoces tu propia voz…; Heero

-¿Cómo?

-¿Sabes? Esa Relena debe ser una persona muy gentil o muy estúpida como para preocuparse por ti al grado de pasarse varias noches en vela-comento con cierta burla en su voz

Pronto el piloto del WingZero escucho como unos pasos comenzaban a acercarse lentamente hacía él, pocas cosas podían sorprender al otrora denominando soldado perfecto, y lo que estuvo frente a sus ojos fue una de ellas. Delante de él se encontraba él mismo, como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto amenazadoramente Heero encañonado la pistola

-No es obvio-su voz aun sonaba burlona-. Soy Heero Yuy, pero para evitar confusiones, tu puedes llamarme Zero

-¿Zero?

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

En pocos días sería año nuevo y pese al ataque de la noche anterior podía ver a cientos de personas ir y venir de un lado a otro a través de la ventanilla del auto; seguramente preparándose para celebrar a lado de sus familias. Un inesperado sentimiento de melancolía la invadió repentinamente, nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero envidiaba a esas personas que tenían la oportunidad de festejar en compañía de sus seres queridos.

-¿Pasa algo malo Srita. Dorothy?-pregunto una inesperada y amable voz a su lado

-Nada-contestó la chica fríamente-, solamente admiraba el paisaje

-¿Esta segura?-comento preocupado-. No lo parece

-¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos Winner!-exigió molesta la rubia

-Lo siento-se disculpo apenado el árabe-, no quería molestarla

Una llamada del líder de NeoCosmos pidiendo una entrevista con Relena a la brevedad posible era la causante de que ahora Dorothy se encontrara viajando en compañía del piloto del SandRock. Dado a que la ministra se vería ese mismo día con Dekhim, le pidió a ella que se encontrara con Colt Nilsen, algo a lo que no se opuso hasta saber que Quatre también iría. Intento persuadir a Relena de que no necesitaba compañía, pero el rubio, con su acostumbrada amabilidad dejo en claro que no era ninguna molestia para él, y tras la persistencia de la joven ministra tuvo que terminar por acceder a que viniera con ella. ¿Por qué rayos no se había negado con mayor convicción? No solo había tolerado la compañía del rubio en el hospital, sino que ahora debía soportar todo el viaje junto a él, así como también sus continuos y fallidos intentos de entablar una conversación. Afortunadamente para ella la residencia de invierno del joven político también se encontraba en Frankfurt, a una o dos horas del hospital, así que no tendría que tolerar la compañía del piloto por mucho tiempo.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¿Qué vuelva al cuartel?-la petición de su líder le había sorprendido-. ¿Para qué?

-Quiero que acompañes a la Srita. Relena mientras habla con Dekhim-contesto Lady Une-. Me sentiría más segura si lo hicieras

-No hay problema, pero…-el capitán dudo por unos momentos-, no quisiera dejar a mi hermano solo

-No te preocupes por él-aseguro la preventiva-. Hoy darán de alta a Marimeia y pienso llevarla a un hotel para descanse; tu hermano puede quedarse con ella. Así tendrá alguien de su edad para pasar el tiempo

-Me parece buena idea-asintió Yagami satisfecho-, Bien, esperare a la representante Darlian en la recepción-comento mientras se dirigía al elevador

-Ryo, solo una cosa más

-Sí

-Si las grabaciones de Brúcelas están listas quiero que las traigas

El preventivo asintió firmemente al mismo tiempo que la puerta del ascensor se abría. Tras despedirse de él, la antigua coronel de OZ tomo asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos, aun debía esperar por Sally para saber el estado de WuFei antes de arreglar la salida de Marimeia del hospital.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Aun le apuntaba con el revólver, pero su otro yo continuaba sin inmutarse mirándolo fijamente, podría decirse que sus ojos expresaban la misma frialdad que los suyos, lo único que los diferenciaba era que los del ahora autodenominado Zero eran de un color escarlata que reflejaban una furia incontenible que no se esforzaba en ocultar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-exigió saber fríamente Heero

No hubo respuesta alguna

-¿Vas a responderme o…?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto su otro yo

-Si no contestas, te matare

-Adelante, inténtalo-respondió fríamente Zero-. Sinceramente dudo que lo hagas. Te has vuelto débil

-¿Qué?

-Como lo escuchas. Has fallado en cumplir dos objetivos-sentenció severamente-. No eliminaste a Relena

Peacecraft y tampoco fuiste capaz de acabar con Marimeia Kushrenada. Eso deja mucho que decir de ti

-No había necesidad de hacerlo-repuso el piloto sin perder la calma

-¿No había necesidad? ¿O no querías hacerlo?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Dejaste que tus sentimientos interfirieran con tu misión!-señalo irritado Zero-. ¡Eso no debe hacerlo un soldado!

-Ya no soy un soldado-refuto Heero-. Estamos en época de paz

-¿Paz?-repitió burlonamente-. Eres un iluso. ¿No entiendes que si hay paz tú ya no sirves de nada?

-No es así

-¡Eres un soldado! ¡Solo sirves para pelar!-exclamo a todo pulmón Zero-. ¡Dime! ¡¿De qué te sirve ser un soldado en tiempos de paz?! ¡Tendrás una existencia vacía!

-No…yo…yo…-era la primera que el piloto se sentía flaquear

-¡Fuiste entrando para esto! ¡No tienes otro camino! ¡¿Esta claro?! ¡No tienes otra razón para existir que no sea el estar en el campo de batalla!

-Eso…, no es verdad…

-Heero-escucho una voz que lo llamaba suavemente

-Re…Relena

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-Tranquilo Heero-susurro Relena-, estoy aquí

Hacía unos momentos el piloto del WingZero había comenzado a quejarse levemente además de un ligero aumento en la temperatura; para alivio de Relena las enfermeras no demoraron en hacer acto de presencia y tras darle un tranquilizante y controlar la ligera fiebre, Heero volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

-Srita. Relena-una de las enfermeras había regresado-. Me pidieron decirle que el capitán Yagami la espera en recepción

La joven política le agradeció a la señorita su atención, no tenía deseos de marcharse, pero debía hacerlo

-Heero…-la mano de la ministra se poso en el rostro del piloto-, debo irme, regresare pronto

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Las reparaciones de los Gundam se reiniciaron mucho antes de lo previsto, después de que la caída del mobile suit de WuFei fuera transmitida a todo el mundo, los trabajadores decidieron regresar al hangar de los preventivos olvidándose por completo del cansancio que hasta hace menos de un día les aquejaba, ahora no podían darse el lujo de despreciar más tiempo.

-¡Jefe Howard!-le llamo un joven pelirrojo a sus espaldas

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto mirándolo sobre su hombro

-¡Tenemos problemas con el WingZero!

-¡¿Cómo?!

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Tras atravesar el enorme portón el vehículo que transportaba a la asistente de Relena y al heredero de los Winner finalmente llego a su destino. La portentosa estructura frente a ellos era sumamente similar a un antiguo templo romano; un par de enormes leones tallados en mármol se hallaban al pie de la enorme escalinata que llevaba hasta la entrada principal de la mansión. Pese a no ser tan imponente como la embajada de Luxemburgo o el Palacio de los Peacecraft, el hogar del joven líder de NeoCosmos poseía ese aire de elegancia y grandeza del que hacen alarde las familias aristocráticas.

Al abrirse la puerta del auto la nieta del Duque Dermail se encontró con que el piloto del SandRock le ofrecía la mano con su acostumbrada gentileza y le sonreía de una manera tan dulce que por unos fugaces momentos titubeo en rechazar su caballerosidad. Afortunadamente logro sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para rechazar el gesto de Quatre, pero...; lejos de sentirse aliviada fue presa de un profundo remordimiento por su actitud hacía el chico. ¿Qué rayos era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Una vez más se sentía contrariada a causa del rubio ¿Cómo alguien a quien intento eliminar hace tiempo podía ser tan amable con ella?

-Bienvenidos a mi casa-una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos verdes bajo a recibirlos-. Por favor vengan conmigo, mi hijo los espera

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

La puerta de su celda se abrió lentamente, al alzar la mirada se topo con la figura de la joven ministra de relaciones exteriores acompañada por el capitán Yagami; una leve sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su rostro, la visita de la antigua reina de la naciones mundiales solo podía significar que las cosas se estaban tornando a su favor.

-Vaya, vaya-el tono de voz del anciano era por demás irónico-. ¿Pero qué es lo que hace una persona como usted en un lugar como este Srita. Relena? ¿Acaso es una visita de cortesía?

-Desafortunadamente-la joven política mantuvo la calma-, temo que no es así. He venido aquí por otro asunto

-señalo al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en un banquillo cercano

-Es una lástima, por un momento creí que se preocupaba por mi estadía en este lugar

-Por favor-el semblante de Relena se había vuelto sumamente serio-, necesito saber la identidad de los pilotos que manejan esos mobile suits

-¿Y para que querría usted saberlo?-cuestiono de manera burlona-. ¿No me diga que piensa convencerlos de que entreguen?

-Así es-contesto con aplomo la joven política-, en vista de que no puedo persuadirlo a usted, tengo la esperanza de que si hablo con ellos pueda hacerlos entrar en razón y convencerlos de que prolongar esta situación no tiene ningún sentido

-Perdería su tiempo-repuso un arrogante Dekhim-. Jamás aceptarían

-Eso no puede asegurarlo

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió Barton con aplomo-. Puedo hacerlo, porque a diferencia de aquellos ingenuos que luchan por una ideología tan absurda como pacifismo total o por lealtad, ellos lo hacen por motivos personales

-¿Motivos personales?-repitió incrédula-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Por favor-se burló el anciano una vez más-; ¿de verdad no lo entiende o no quiere hacerlo?

-No tiene caso Srita. Relena-interrumpió el capitán-, obviamente no nos dirá nada utilidad. Es mejor marcharnos

La joven política asintió un tanto abatida, realmente tenía esperanzas de obtener alguna información que le fuera de utilidad, por mínima que fuera.

-Es mejor que se prepare Srita. Relena-sentenció Dekhim antes de que la joven política se retirara-, esto apenas comienza

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

La madre del joven líder de NeoCosmos había demostrado ser una excelente anfitriona, tras haberlos recibido en la entrada principal, Anne Nilsen condujo a la joven pareja hacia el despacho de su hijo en donde entablo una agradable y amena charla con el heredero de los Winner mientras que la rubia se mantenía al margen. No obstante, le intrigo sobremanera la sonrisa que la mujer le dedico cuando Quatre se disculpo para observar más de cerca una peculiar colección de figuras de obsidiana sobre uno de los estantes de la habitación.

-Es alguien especial para ti, ¿cierto?-comento la Sra. Nilsen aun sonriente

-¿Cómo?-Dorothy arqueó la ceja, ¿qué había querido decir su anfitriona con eso?

-¡Señorita Catalonia!-el líder de NeoCosmos finalmente hizo acto de presencia-. Es grato verla de nuevo-agrego cortésmente mientras se acercaba a su invitada para después besar el dorso de su mano

-Lo mismo digo joven Nilsen-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

El piloto del SandRock decidió acercarse al presenciar la escena, por alguna razón el comportamiento de Dorothy para con su joven anfitrión provocaron un extraño malestar en su estómago.

-Aun no tengo el placer de conocerlo-señalo amablemente Nilsen posando su mirada en Quatre

-Yo tampoco-contesto el árabe con media sonrisa-. Quatre Raberba Winner-manifestó al tiempo que extendía la mano-. Mucho gusto

-Colt Nilsen-el chico estrecho la mano del rubio-. Ansiaba conocerlo, la Srita. Relena me ha hablado mucho de usted joven Winner

-También he escuchado mucho de usted joven Nilsen-repuso amablemente el piloto-. Su organización ha sido de gran ayuda para la Tierra y las colonias. Y por favor no sea tan formal conmigo, puede llamarme por mi nombre

-Bien, siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo, Quatre

-De acuerdo-accedió su invitado

-¿Y cuál es el asunto tan delicado por el que quería ver a la Srita. Relena, joven Nilsen?-se atrevió a interrumpir Dorothy

-Imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar-señalo la madre del anfitrión con suma cortesía-. En ese caso me retiro

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia la cual fue contestada con ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte de su hijo y la joven pareja de invitados; debía admitir que le hubiera gustado quedarse pero esa ya no era su responsabilidad. Tras la muerte de su esposo ella se había hecho cargo de la organización hasta finales del año 194, fecha en las que su hijo decidió tomar el liderazgo y aunque al principio pensó que tal vez sería demasiada responsabilidad para él, en especial por los conflictos con OZ y Colmillo Blanco, había demostrado ser completamente capaz de cargar con semejante compromiso y hasta ahora había realizado un excelente trabajo.

En cuanto su madre se retiro de la habitación el semblante del joven Nilsen se torno ligeramente serio, sabía que seguramente a ella le hubiera gustado permanecer en la habitación, pero no quería causarle más preocupaciones, suficientes había tenido cuando se hallaba al frente de NeoCosmos.

-Pareces preocupado por tu madre-señalo Quatre de manera sutil

-Si-respondió suspirando-, cuando estuvo al frente de la organización sufrió de agotamiento por exceso de trabajo, por eso prefiero que se mantenga al margen. Bien-Nilsen respiro profundamente-, ese no es el motivo por el cual solicite esta reunión

Con leve estiramiento de su brazo el líder de NeoCosmos tomo en su mano una especie de pequeño control remoto, al oprimir el botón principal las ventanas de la habitación obscurecieron por completo, inmediatamente después una enorme pantalla descendió desde el techo y comenzó a proyectar imágenes de la antigua base lunar de OZ.

-Como ya deben saber-Colt se dirigió a sus dos invitados-, una parte del proyecto Terra de la Srita. Relena para la fundación de nuevas colonias incluye la construcción de una ciudad y puerto lunar con el fin de facilitar los frecuentes viajes espaciales

-Si he oído algo-comento el árabe

-Sin embargo, hace unos días-continuó Nilsen-, mientras mi equipo de investigación realizaba una de sus expediciones se encontró con una antigua base abandonada que sin duda perteneció a la organización de OZ

-Pero supongo que se habrán encontrado con varias de ellas joven Nilsen-acoto Dorothy-. Así que no debería de extrañarle...A menos que haya algo diferente en esta-intuyo la rubia

-Su sagacidad nunca deja de sorprenderme Srita. Catalonia-nuevamente ese extraño malestar se hizo presente en el estómago de Quatre al escuchar el cumplido de su anfitrión para con la rubia-. Efectivamente así fue, tras adentrarse un poco más a la base el grupo descubrió esto-señalo presionando uno de los botones del control

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto intrigada Dorothy

-Parece ser-dijo Quatre al tiempo que examinaba la imagen-, una especie de prototipo para un mobile suit

-Eso pensé la primera vez que lo vi-repuso Colt-, sin embargo, tras examinarlo con mayor detenimiento pude percatarme que se trata solo de un esqueleto así que había decidido no darle importancia, pero...

El árabe y la rubia se mantuvieron a la expectativa, tras las imágenes presentadas por el líder de NeoCosmos pensaron que se había alterado por algo insignificante, sin embargo, tal vez no era así.

-Cuando mande a analizar una porción de su estructura los resultados me inquietaron demasiado-acoto Nilsen un tanto serio

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?-esas palabras le habían dado un mal presentimiento al rubio

-El material con el que esta fabricado resulto ser una aleación de 80% Neotitanio y 20% Gundamio..., lo que significa...

-Que un mobile suit construido con eso una verdadera amenaza-señalo Dorothy firmemente

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Finalmente Sally había salido de la sala de operaciones y aunque las noticias no eran muy alentadoras tampoco eran tan graves. Pese al daño que había sufrido durante la batalla, WuFei se hallaba fuera de peligro, un par de costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y un ligero trauma en la cabeza fueron el diagnostico que la antigua mayor de la alianza le dio a la líder preventiva, nada que unos días en recuperación no pudieran curar; aunque el saber que ahora no contaban con el chino además de Zech y Noin era bastante preocupante.

Tras despedirse de su compañera, quien opto por permanecer en el hospital y así supervisar personalmente la recuperación de los heridos, Lady Une se encamino hacía la planta baja para después dirigirse al vestíbulo, debía firmar un par de papeles para poder llevarse a Marimeia. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió su vista se topo con la figura de un chico de escasos 12 años, cabello azul y ojos castaños y por la expresión de su rostro no había duda de que estaba realmente aburrido, quizá podría tratarse de...

-Hola-saludo amablemente la preventiva-. Disculpa, ¿acaso eres el hermano de Ryo?

-Si-respondió el muchacho un tanto receloso-. ¿Quién es usted?

-Lo siento, que descortesía la mía-se disculpo bastante apenada-. Soy Lady Une de los Preventer, espero que tu hermano te haya hablado de mí

-Sí, lo hizo-la expresión en el rostro del muchacho se relajo un poco-, dijo que me quedaría con usted hasta su regreso

-Así es-asintió Une-, solo debo arreglar unos detalles. ¿Te molestaría esperar unos minutos?

-Supongo que no

La preventiva se disculpo y se encamino hacía el vestíbulo en donde una enfermera le aguardaba con unos cuantos papeles. No demoro mucho en firmarlos y en cuanto la enfermera se aseguro que todo estuviera en orden dio instrucciones por el intercomunicador que condujeran a la joven paciente hasta la planta baja. Tras recibir a la pelirroja, la antigua coronel de OZ pidió amablemente al muchacho que se acercara para después abandonar el hospital.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Leyó el reporte que le habían entregado una y otra vez, esperando encontrar alguna falla, un pequeño descuido que le indicara que todo se trataba de un error, pero desafortunadamente, no fue así

-¿Están seguros de estos resultados?-pregunto Howard a uno de los ingenieros encargado del Wing Zero aun con esperanza de que todo fuese una equivocación

-Si jefe-respondió el muchacho sumamente abrumado-. Realizamos la prueba varias ocasiones y el resultado siempre fue el mismo

Se acomodo las gafas oscuras una vez más, no había ningún error; el sistema ZERO probablemente se había perdido.

**Continuara…**


	7. Doble Golpe

**CAPITULO VI DOBLE GOLPE**

Afortunadamente la ligera nevada que había caído horas antes le fue de gran ayuda para que nadie sospechara de su atuendo, una chaqueta que le ocultaba más de medio rostro y una gorra que cubría sus ojos casi por completo. Se apoyo en la esquina de la cabina telefónica simulando protegerse del frío cuando en realidad lo que quería era evitar que alguien escuchase su conversación.

-Así que esa es su posición-dijo una voz al otro lado del aparato

-Si-respondió el desconocido-. Tu equipo esta listo, solo necesito que me digas donde debo entregarlo y cual es el siguiente blanco

-Te diré el objetivo cuando nos veamos-repuso la voz-. En cuanto a las coordenadas, espero que tengas buena memoria, porque solo las diré una vez

El sujeto asintió nuevamente y tras escuchar la sería de números dadas por el otro sujeto confirmó que se verían dentro de una o dos horas, colgó el aparato para después salir de la cabina.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

La risa de la joven pelirroja se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta, contrario a lo que pensaba, Marimeia y el hermano del capitán lograron entablar una buena relación casi desde el comienzo. Quizá por la asombrosa habilidad de la que había hecho gala el jovencito al realizar algunos cuantos trucos clásicos de magia con naipes y monedas o tal vez porque ambos eran de edades similares. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, el hecho era que ahora la hija de Treize se hallaba de mucho mejor humor que cuando salió del hospital.

Era extraño, pero por alguna razón, el hecho de que ambos jóvenes hubieran simpatizado casi de manera inmediata le recordó mucho que prácticamente lo mismo había pasado con el capitán.

*******FLASHBACK*******

El elevador se desplazaba a una velocidad regular, en esos momentos la otrora coronel de OZ se hallaba en compañía de Noin en la sede provisional de los Preventer, ubicada en uno de los edificios de la organización NeoCosmos en Inglaterra. Su antigua compañera la había citado ahí, sin embargo aun no le había revelado el porque, limitándose a responderle que lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien, algo que realmente no logro tranquilizarla. Acababa de ocupar su puesto como la líder de los preventivos y tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.

Pronto la campanilla del ascensor repico anunciado su llegada al quinto piso, la puerta se abrió de inmediato solo para revelarle a la líder de los Preventer que Noin la había llevado hasta la cafetería. Lady Une arqueo la ceja e interrogo a su compañera con una molesta mirada de "¿qué hacemos aquí?", cuando inesperadamente una voz masculina grito el nombre de la antigua teniente de OZ.

De inmediato la peliazul respondió el saludo, por lo visto se trataba de un antiguo conocido y sin siquiera darle tiempo a Lady Une de preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando, la antigua compañera de Zech le pidió que la acompañase a la mesa donde el hombre de cabellos azules parecía estarlas esperando.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Noin-señalo su viejo amigo-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Ya lo creo-repuso la antigua teniente de OZ

-Veo que se conocen-señalo sutilmente Lady Une

-Así es-contesto Noin-. Lady Une, él es Ryo Yagami, fue mi compañero en la academia y durante un tiempo me ayudo con la instrucción de los cadetes de OZ en la base del Lago Victoria

-Mucho gusto-dijo Yagami extendiéndole su mano a la preventiva

-Igualmente-la castaña contesto el saludo, le había agradado la manera tan franca y cortes en la que la había saludado

-Ryo, ella es Lady Une-continuo Noin-. Era coronel en OZ y prácticamente la mano derecha del Sr. Treize. Ahora es la líder de los Preventer

-Ya veo, he escuchado algo sobre ellos-contesto el peliazul

No era de sorprenderse, después de todo, hacía solo un mes que tras varios debates, Relena Peacecraft con el apoyo de Colt Nilsen, había logrado que las naciones mundiales y las colonias aprobaran la creación de los Preventer y un par de días después ambos jóvenes le pidieron a la antigua coronel de OZ asumiera el mando de dicha organización. Aunque en un principio Lady Une se mostró renuente a aceptar argumentado que no se encontraba lo suficientemente capacitada para dicha tarea, la joven política afirmo lo contrario asegurando que no existía nadie mejor que ella para ocupar ese puesto, así que para corresponder a la confianza de la hermana de Zech, acepto convertirse en la cabeza de los Preventer.

-Sin embargo, eso no responde; ¿porque querías que nos reuniéramos, Noin?-señalo Ryo

-Es simple-contesto la peliazul-. Dime Ryo, ¿te interesaría unirte a los Preventer?

-¿Cómo?-pregunto ligeramente sorprendido

-¿No crees que te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden Noin?-cuestiono un tanto severa Lady Une-. La organización apenas ha comenzado a funcionar y aun estoy en el proceso de verificar las solicitudes de antiguos miembros de OZ y de la Alianza Terrestre que quieren unirse a los Preventer; no puedo ser descuidada. Si permití que Sally y tú se incorporaran sin hacer preguntas fue porque…

-Lo sé-interrumpió Noin-. Es por eso que creo que Ryo puede entrar a los Preventer como tu asistente

-Pero Noin…-el peliazul aun no salía de su asombro-. Aunque debo admitir que la idea de unirme a los preventivos ha pasado por mi cabeza nunca lo haría de manera tan déspota, prefiero presentar una solicitud como todos los demás

-Es por eso que eres el mejor candidato para ser la mano derecha de Lady Une-repuso la antigua teniente de OZ-. Desde que te conocí en la academia nunca hiciste nada incorrecto aunque eso tuviera consecuencias. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso cuando regresaste los exámenes que unos estudiantes robaron durante el primer año?-pregunto un tanto divertida por el recuerdo

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro Yagami-. Por poco me expulsan porque el director creyó que yo los había robado, aunque afortunadamente después, Zech, tu y otros compañeros se presentaron alegando que cada uno de ustedes había sido el ladrón, fue por eso que pude quedarme en la academia

Noin asintió con la cabeza corroborando las palabras de su viejo amigo, al mismo tiempo que Lady Une la miraba de reojo. Ahora entendía porque el antiguo compañero de Noin le simpatizo tanto casi de inmediato; no solo había sido la manera sincera y cordial en la que le había extendido la mano para saludarla, esas habían sido solo pequeñas manifestaciones de su franca y honesta forma de ser. En definitiva, alguien como Ryo Yagami sería una gran ayuda en los Preventer.

******FIN DE FLASHBACK******

Sonrió levemente tras recordar ese día para después mirar a través de la ventana; sí, en definitiva Ryo había sido un gran apoyo para ella. Y aunque durante los primeros meses ambos se habían tratado de manera demasiado formal, el paso del tiempo hizo que la confianza entre ambos fuera en aumento, al punto que cuando se hallaban en privado se daban la libertad de tutearse, e incluso en algunas ocasiones, cuando no había mucho que hacer conversaban sobre sus vidas como si fueran viejo amigos, fortaleciendo aun más el vínculo nacido entre ellos.

Y eso era lo que había comenzado a preocuparla...

Pese a sus esfuerzos por intentar reprimirse, muy a su pesar debía reconocer que había comenzado a sentir algo más por el capitán que un simple sentido de amistad y compañerismo, pero entonces; ¿qué había de su excelencia Treize? Cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que el antiguo líder de OZ se había ido pero aun así…, no podía evitar pensar que admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos por el preventivo era prácticamente una traición a la memoria del fallecido Kushrenada y por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que descubría la incomodidad reflejada en el rostro de Ryo cuando este de una u otra manera la sorprendía pensando en Treize.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

-Lady Une-unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su habitación seguidos por la voz del hermano de Yagami la saco de sus pensamientos

-Ya voy-repuso tras tomar un profundo respiro para enseguida abrir la puerta-. ¿Qué sucede Kanon?

-Uno de los botones vino a avisar que tiene una llamada en la recepción-respondió el chico

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Examinaba otro de los tantos informes bimestrales que siempre le tocaba revisar, en definitiva y a comparación con los reportes de los años anteriores, la compañía parecía mantenerse estable, aunque claro, eso se debía en gran medida al fin de la guerra.

-Srita. Swann-la voz de su secretaría se escucho a través del intercomunicador-. Octave Frost esta aquí

-Bien, hazlo pasar

-Como usted diga-respondió la empleada desde el otro lado del comunicador

Odette Swann, ligeramente mayor que Relena, pero al igual que ella, una de las figuras diplomáticas más importantes de la esfera terrestre. Tras la muerte de sus padres en la invasión del reino Zank, y la completa desaparición de los Thorn, la segunda familia con mayor influencia en las colonias y con quienes habían mantenido una relación de estrecha amistad desde hace varios años, la joven rubia paso a tomar el liderazgo de VOYAGER, la principal empresa dedicada al transporte tanto de personas como de materiales de construcción y demás dentro y fuera de la tierra gracias a la enorme cantidad de vehículos aéreos, terrestres y espaciales con los que contaba.

Y pese a haber ocupado dicha posición en el año 191 después de la colonia contando con apenas 13 años de edad, su labor había sido por demás excelente.

-Muy buenos tardes Srita. Swann-saludo el anunciado tras entrar a la oficina

-Buenos días Sr. Frost-saludo cordialmente al tiempo que guardaba los informes que estaban en su escritorio, nunca le había gustado que personas ajenas a ella tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad de husmear en los asuntos de la compañía

-¿Puedo tomar asiento?-pregunto el recién llegado a lo que la rubia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

Octave Frost, de 25 años, director en jefe de STEEL, principal compañía en la Tierra de procesamiento y abastecimiento de material de construcción para las colonias y las naciones mundiales, además de unos de los miembros representantes de la esfera terrestre en lo que se refería a los asuntos diplomáticos. Durante la guerra con OZ y Colmillo Blanco su compañía obtuvo grandes ganancias y de no ser porque tras el fin del conflicto la reconstrucción de las colonias espaciales era un asunto de suma importancia, esta hubiera ido a la quiebra.

-¿A qué debo el motivo de su visita?-pregunto Odette con suma amabilidad

-No es nada del otro mundo-señalo Frost con tranquilidad-. Simplemente vengo a pedirle que nos facilite un par de transbordadores para llevar material al espacio

La mirada de la joven se poso un tanto confundida sobre su visitante. Tanto él como ella sabían perfectamente que para eso no era necesario que el directivo de STEEL fuera a verla en persona, si hubiese querido, simplemente hubiera enviado a uno de sus ejecutivos para que este le pidiera que hiciese caso del convenio que habían establecido para la reconstrucción de las colonias junto con los representantes de las mismas y de la esfera terrestre. En dicho acuerdo, la compañía de Frost y VOYAGER trabajarían conjuntamente para proveer el material y los medios de transporte necesarios para que este fuera llevado al espacio durante el tiempo que durase la restauración de las colonias.

-Claro que puede contar con ellos-respondió la joven-. Aunque me parece un tanto extraño que se haya tomado la molestia de venir usted personalmente solo para eso. Además, dada la situación actual de la Tierra y las colonias, dudo que se permita la salida de cualquier transporte hacia el espacio.

-Es precisamente por eso que vine a verla-repuso Frost con suma tranquilidad-. Usted debe saber tan bien como yo que sus transbordadores son los únicos que tienes vía libre para salir de la atmósfera y dado que esto es para la OG…

-¡¿Cómo dice?!-el rostro de Odette se puso pálido al escuchar tales palabras para inmediatamente después, desconectar el intercomunicador de su oficina-. ¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza Frost?! ¡Tienes idea de que pudieron escuchar nuestra conversación!

-Vamos, no se alarme Srita. Swann-señalo el peliverde con desinterés-. Desde hace varios meses que su oficina no tiene ninguna clase de micrófono oculto, así que podemos hablar con toda tranquilidad

-Ese no es el punto-refuto la rubia-. Sabe perfectamente que hablar de esto a la ligera y en cualquier lugar es muy delicado, especialmente con los Preventer en estado de alerta

-No tiene porque preocuparse por eso. Según mi informante, ninguno de ellos, incluida Lady Une tiene la más mínima idea de cómo esta ocurriendo todo

-Espero que tenga razón-señalo la joven no muy convencida

-Por cierto…, supe que fue a visitar a unos viejos amigos cerca de Rotterdarm-comento Octave con cierta curiosidad-. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Nada que sea de interés para la operación o para usted-respondió cortantemente Odette-. Fue simplemente una cortesía

-Eso espero, porque si llegan a relacionarlos, todo por lo que hemos trabajado se verá en riesgo. Así que yo le recomendaría que dejara de verlos por un tiempo-señalo tajantemente el líder de STEEL

-Descuide, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a verlos-repuso la chica con tono indiferente-. Y si no tiene más que decir, le agradecería que retirara

-Si privacidad es lo que necesita para continuar con su trabajo-dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-, entonces me retiro-declaro para después tomar y besar el dorso de la mano de la joven

En cuanto Frost abandono la habitación, la joven rubia se sintió mucho más aliviada. Debía admitir que de no ser porque los dos tenían ciertos intereses en común, nunca habría formado una asociación con él. Ese aire de altanería y superioridad del que siempre hacia alarde resultaban sumamente desagradable, pero, lo que más la atemorizaba era la forma en que la miraba, y sinceramente, esperaba que pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a verle la cara al líder de STEEL.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¡Señor!-exclamo un joven de cabello negro entrando estrepitosamente a la oficina de su jefe-. ¡Mire esto!

-Estoy ocupado chico-señalo un tanto fastidiado un hombre de cabello entrecano-. Vuelve más tarde

-¡Pero señor! ¡Mire lo que acaba de llegar!-declaro al tiempo que ponía una hoja de papel justo enfrente de la cara de su patrón quien leyó tediosamente el contenido

-¡¿QUE?!-grito incrédulo-. ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!

-¡Llego por fax a la estación hace unos minutos!-respondió el chico-. ¡¿Cree que sea en serio?!

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo-contesto con aplomo-. Preparen dos helicópteros con el mejor equipo y que salgan inmediatamente

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Suspiro levemente tras colgar el auricular, había recibido una llamada del capitán Yagami informándole que el oficial con los videos de vigilancia de Brúcelas había salido temprano y que seguramente no tardaría en reunirse con ella en la sede preventiva de la ciudad, pero que desgraciadamente dado a que la entrevista de Relena con Dekhim se había prolongado más de lo previsto y a la ligera tormenta de hace unas horas todos los vuelos habían sido suspendidos, no regresarían a Frankfurt hasta mañana por la tarde. Después de meditar por unos cuantos segundos la líder preventiva volvió a descolgar el aparato y marco el número del hospital, en cuanto la operadora contesto inmediatamente pidió ser comunicada con Sally.

-¿Si, diga?-la voz de la antigua mayor de la alianza se escucho al otro lado

-¿Sally? ¿Cómo sigue todo por allá?-pregunto Lady Une

-Sin novedad-respondió su compañera un tanto desganada-. Aunque afortunadamente ninguno de los cuatro ha empeorado

-Entiendo. Dime una cosa, ¿Duo Maxwell aun se encuentra ahí?

-Sí, también la chica que vino con él

-Bien, podrías decirles que necesito que vengan al hotel

-¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunto un tanto preocupada Sally

-No, nada de eso, solo quiero pedirles un pequeño favor-repuso la preventiva tranquilamente

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la figura del capitán preventivo que llevaba consigo una bandeja de comida, en cuanto termino de hablar con Lady Une opto por dirigirse a la cafetería del hotel donde él y la ministra se hallaban hospedados.

-Aquí tiene Srita. Relena-señalo cortésmente el peliazul-. No ha probado alimento desde que salimos del cuartel y supongo que debe estar hambrienta

-Es muy amable de su parte capitán-dijo Relena dejando de lado el libro que leía para después sentarse en el borde la cama-. No tenía porque molestarse

-No es ninguna molestia-repuso el preventivo al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa ubicada al lado de la cama de la joven política quien de inmediato tomo el vaso de jugo que ahí estaba-. Acabo de hablar con Lady Une, parece ser que por el momento todo esta tranquilo

-Me temo que no lo estará hasta que hallemos a los pilotos de Dekhim-señalo Relena cabizbaja

-Srita. Relena, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Qué hará cuando encuentre a esos sujetos?

-Hablare con ellos, personalmente-contesto de manera serena la heredera de los Peacecraft-. Primero quiero saber la razón por la que están haciendo esto, y después intentare convencerlos de que su método no es el adecuado

-Y… ¿de verdad cree poder hacerlo?-cuestiono Ryo un tanto incrédulo

-Si…estoy segura de que…-inesperadamente la ministra se tambaleo un poco

-¡Srita. Relena!-exclamo preocupado el preventivo al tiempo que evitaba cayera al suelo para después ayudarle a recostarse sobre su cama-. Esta agotada lo mejor será que descanse un poco

La joven política estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y una vez le agradeció al capitán por sus atenciones, este respondió que no era nada y que si necesitaba algo solo debía llamar a la recepción en la planta baja donde se quedaría para intentar relajarse un poco.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¡¡¿Quieres que la haga de niñera?!!-exclamo un pasmado Duo que no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado

-Básicamente, si-se limito a responder Lady Une

Un amargo quejido salió de la boca del americano, cuando Sally le había informado que Lady Une quería verlo sinceramente espero que fuera para algo más importante, quizá alguna misión de espionaje o algo por estilo, pero no para quedarse a cargo de Marimeia y el hermano menor de Ryo.

-Vamos Duo-intento animarlo Hilde que se hallaba a su lado-. Estas exagerando

-¡¿Exagerar?!-cuestiono al borde del colapso-. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo es que alguien con mis habilidades puede terminar de niñera?!

-No necesito que un payaso como este se haga cargo de mi-repuso Kanon molesto ante la actitud del piloto-. Yo puedo cuidarme solo

-Y por si fuera poco el chico es odioso-continuo quejándose Duo

-Tu tampoco has sido muy amable-señalo la joven alemana

-¡Hilde!

-Se que no debe ser fácil para ti-trato de conciliar la preventiva-, pero, no puedo correr el riesgo de dejar sola a Marimeia… Sabes a que de que hablo

El piloto del DeathSchyte se llevo ambos brazos a la cabeza, entendía perfectamente a lo que Lady Une se refería, pese a que Dekhim se encontraba bajo la custodia de los preventivos, el hecho de que sus pilotos anduvieran sueltos significaba un peligro latente para la hija de Treize…así que sin más remedio, accedió a la petición de la antigua coronel de OZ.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Rouen, Francia, en las cercanías del rió Sena se encuentra ubicada una de las antiguas bases de OZ que en la actualidad sirven como hangares de mantenimiento para los pocos mobile suits que los Preventer habían conservado tras la guerra. Desde una de las oficinas ubicada en la parte superior del edificio, dos oficiales supervisaban las reparaciones realizadas a un par de Taurus que Lady Une había enviado desde una de las sedes preventivas en Alemania tras el ataque a la base de Rótterdam.

-Parece ser que todo va bien-señalo un hombre de cabello castaño

-Si-replico su compañero más joven que él de cabello verde oscuro-. Si seguimos a este ritmo, estos mobile suits estarán listos para enviárselos a la coronel mañana por la mañana y... ¡¿Qué rayos es sucede?!-exclamo el joven preventivo cuando la alarma resonó repentinamente por todo el lugar

-¡Activa las cámaras exteriores ahora!-ordeno su superior

El peliverde obedeció de inmediato y tras teclear rápidamente el código de seguridad, cientos de imágenes aparecieron en los monitores revelando el arribo de un mobile suit negro a la base Preventiva con intenciones mucho más que obvias.

-¡Pero que…!-exclamo incrédulo el castaño

-¡Eso es…!-intento decir su subordinado cuando de pronto todo el edifico se vio envuelto en una gran explosión

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Milan, Italia; en el tercer hangar Preventivo con mayor importancia dentro de la organización también se llevaban a cabo trabajos de mantenimiento con unos antiguos modelos de Leo que estarían listos esa misma noche de no ser porque se hallaba en una situación similar a la base de Rouen.

-¡Teniente!-exclamo un oficial pelirrojo-. ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!-pregunto mientras evitaba que una viga le cayera encima

-¡No tenemos opción!-repuso su superior de cabello negro-. ¡Tomemos esos Leo y detengamos ese maldito!- ordeno mientras junto con su subordinado se dirigían velozmente hacía los mobile suits que se encontraban en la bodega del edificio

Una pequeña alarma parpadeo en su radar, no demoro en darse cuenta de la presencia de dos Leo a su espalda, sin embargo, no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, sabía que no eran una amenaza para él, así que tras dar la media vuelta localizo sus objetivos con suma precisión para después dispararles con el cañón de su mobile suit.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Había sido una excelente noticia que el joven oficial no solo trajera consigo la grabación de lo ocurrido en Brúcelas, sino que también había logrado recuperar algunas cuantas imágenes de las cámaras del ShengLong, ahora tendría mucho más información de la esperada.

Tras examinar cuidadosamente ambos videos habían logrado deducir algunas cuantas características de ambas máquinas. El mobile suit responsable del ataque a la base de Zech y Noin tenía un enorme parecido con el DeathSchyhe antes de ser renovado y en lugar de la hoz energética poseía un par de espadas que podía unir a manera de lanza. En cuanto al que le había plantado cara a WuFei, era sumamente similar a la primera versión del ShengLong pero su armamento era muy semejante al del Gundam del chino tras ser renovado, ambos brazos eran extensibles y se encontraban equipados con lanzallamas mientras que en la parte posterior poseía una especie de cañón bastante flexible.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que logro inquietar a la líder preventiva, tras apagar el monitor el joven oficial le extendió un pequeño trozo de metal que había recuperado de entre las armas del Gundam 05 y según le había señalado, se trataba de una aleación compuesta de 80% Gundamio y 20% NeoTitanio. La antigua coronel de OZ frunció levemente el ceño al observar con cuidado lo que tenía entre sus manos. Ahora que recordaba, tras el primer ataque de los Gundam en el año 195, Treize le había comentado algo acerca de un nuevo proyecto de Romefeller que consistía en el desarrollo de un nuevo material que permitiría la construcción de mobile suits más resistentes y poderosos que los Leo y Aries convencionales para hacerle frente a los Gundam… Pero…, tras la muerte del mariscal 90 y los miembros de la Alianza, Romefeller ascendió al poder y el proyecto quedo inconcluso.

-¡Coronel Une!-un preventivo de cabello lavanda entro inesperadamente a la habitación

-¿Qué sucede sargento?-pregunto confundida su superior

-¡Tiene que ver esto!-exclamo al tiempo que encendía un pequeño televisor que se hallaba en la habitación

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Miro fijamente las cartas que su oponente extendía frente a él, aun mantenía un par entre sus manos, ¿cuál debería tomar?

-Será esta-dijo decidida la joven ojiverde-. ¡OH, NO!-exclamo sumamente frustrada al descubrir que había tomado la carta del Joker **(se han fijado que en la mayoría de los animes siempre están jugando ese juego de cartas)**-. ¡No otra vez!

-Supongo que gane de nuevo-señalo su compañero de juego con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Eso no es justo!-se quejo amargamente la chica-. ¡Con esa cara que tienes…! ¡¿Cómo voy a saber que tomo la carta correcta?! ¡Estoy en desventaja Trowa!

El piloto se limito a encogerse de hombros, tras su pequeña charla en la jaula del león, él y Kara habían comenzado a llevarse sumamente bien, a tal grado que la hermana de Ian era capaz de lograr con él lo mismo que Catherine, hacerlo sonreír.

-Veo que se divierten-la hermana del piloto entro repentinamente al remolque intentando esbozar una sonrisa

-¿Sucede algo malo Catherine?-pregunto sumamente preocupado Trowa al notar su actitud

-Bueno…yo…-por un momento quiso mentirle, pero sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas-. ¿No han visto a Ian?-dijo logrando que un gesto imperceptible de molestia se asomara en el rostro de su hermano

-Salió hace un par de horas-respondió Kara mientras barajaba de nuevo las cartas-. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer

-Ya veo-repuso la joven circense un tanto aliviada

-No veo porque…-intento decir Trowa

-¡Miren eso!-exclamo asustada la hermana de Ian señalando el televisor

Las miradas de Catherine y el piloto se posaron sobre el aparato, tenía que ser una broma

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Había permanecido varios minutos con el control remoto cambiando de canal una y otra vez. Aun seguía preguntándose como rayos alguien con sus habilidades de infiltración había terminado cuidando a dos niños. De repente algo llamo su atención, el chico peliazul había pasado varias veces delante de él llevando consigo un par de cajas y como curiosidad era precisamente una sus tantas virtudes, se puso de pie para dirigirse a la mesa del comedor en donde se hallaba el muchacho en compañía de Marimeia, dándole oportunidad a Hilde de ver el documental que tanto quería.

-¿Puedo saber que haces?-pregunto intrigado el americano

-Nada-contesto secamente el chico, su niñera aun no le había agradado en lo más mínimo

El piloto se cruzo de brazos, sabía que se merecía esa respuesta, después de todo no había sido muy amable con él, así que si quería limar asperezas, él debería dar el primer paso.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo sorprendido el castaño al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño mobile suit que se hallaba en la mesa cuyo modelo reconoció como un Aries-. ¡Esto esta muy bien! ¡Tú lo armaste!

-Si-respondió el muchacho una vez más con desinterés

-Esta muy bien detallado-señalo aun admirando el modelo a escala-. Debió costarte una fortuna

-Para nada-respondió el chico con bastante orgullo-. Todas las piezas las hice yo mismo

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamo asombrado el piloto-. ¡Si que tienes una gran habilidad! ¡No cualquiera puede hacerlo!

-Gra…gracias-respondió Kanon ligeramente apenado

-¿Y como hiciste para lograr que se pareciera tanto?-interrogo aun admirando el Aries en miniatura

-Bueno, como mi hermano estaba en OZ, me obsequio algunas fotografías y en eso me base

-Claro debí suponerlo-señalo dejando el pequeño mobile suit a un lado para después mirar con curiosidad la caja que se hallaba a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver su contenido. Modelos a escala de su Gundam antes y después de ser renovado junto con uno del SandRock, otro del ShengLong, uno más del 01 y otro a medio armar del WingZero **(n/a: los de endless waltz incluidos, ojala pudiera tener unos)**-. Veo que no solo armas modelos de OZ-comento tomando uno de los pequeños DeathScythe-. ¿Por qué hay tantos de este?-pregunto intentando contener el enorme gusto que le daba ver una miniatura de su Gundam

-Porque ese es mi favorito-respondió el peliazul con aplomo

-¿En serio?-cuestiono el americano arqueando la ceja, en varias ocasiones cuando veía a los niños en la calle jugando a ser un Gundam la mayoría prefería ser el Epyon o el WingZero-. ¿Y porque?

-¿Por qué?-el chico lo miro con una cara de _"¿no es obvio?"-._¡Tan solo míralo! ¡Es genial! El WingZero esta bien pero… ¡El DeathScythe simplemente es grandioso!

-Si…-una enorme sonrisa se dibujo el rostro de Duo-; creo que…

-¡DUO!-la angustiada voz de Hilde lo llamo desde el otro lado de la habitación

El americano respondió rápidamente al llamado de la joven alemana y tras preguntar el porque del escándalo, la peliazul se limito a señalar la pantalla del televisor.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-grito incrédulo y a todo pulmón el llamado Shinigami

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¡Joven Nilsen!-uno de sus mayordomos entro abruptamente a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación de su amo con sus invitados

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la conmoción?-pregunto confundido el líder de NeoCosmos

-¡Mire!-respondió su sirviente encendiendo el televisor

"_Finalmente ha sido confirmado por nuestro corresponsales. Dos mobile suit desconocidos han aparecido en Italia y Francia, atacando antiguas bases de OZ que se suponían abandonadas…; un comunicado enviado a nuestras oficinas hace un par de horas adjudican a Dekhim Barton como el autor intelectual de…"_

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

La imagen de dos mobile suit de aspecto similar en medio de las destruidas bases preventivas había impactado tanto a la líder preventiva como a su joven subordinado quien se limitaba a repetir en voz baja que tenía que ser una pesadilla, sin embargo, eso no era lo que más perturbaba a Lady Une. Ahora que lo razonaba y tras la información dada por su subordinado, llego a una conclusión que hizo que violento estremecimiento recorriera toda su espalda, el número de mobile suits enemigos había aumentado de tres a cuatro, una vez más, se hallaban a merced de Dekhim Barton.

**Continuara...**


	8. Inquietudes y sospechas

**CAPITULO VII INQUIETUDES Y SOSPECHAS **

A las afueras de la ciudad holandesa de Arnhem, muy cerca de la frontera alemana, el circo corría con mejor suerte que la última vez, al menos no tendrían que suspender la función y marcharse sin obtener ganancia alguna como había ocurrido en Rotterdam, así que, si las cosas iban bien, recuperarían los ingresos perdidos.

Bajo la carpa principal, la mayoría de los actores y acróbatas se preparaban física y psicológicamente para comenzar con el espectáculo, aunque después de lo ocurrido hace escasamente unas tres o cuatro horas, no sería nada fácil.

En cuanto los encargados de la taquilla confirmaron la última entrada se asomó por detrás de la enorme carpa de colores, todos los lugares estaban llenos, consulto su reloj, las 9:55 p.m., pronto sería hora…

-¡Muy bien, escuchen todos!-enfundado en su acostumbrado saco rojo el jefe alzo la voz para que todo los presentes pudiesen oírle-. ¡Solo faltan cinco minutos y se que algunos de ustedes están nerviosos por las noticias de esta tarde! ¡Pero deben recordar que como gente del espectáculo, es nuestro deber lograr que estas personas se olviden, aunque sea por breves momentos, aquello que les agobia! ¡Esa es nuestra única responsabilidad y aceptamos cumplirla a pesar de todo! ¡Sin embargo, soy plenamente consciente de que ustedes también son humanos y que si hay alguien que se niegue a salir al escenario esta noche, lo entenderé! ¡No los forzare a hacer algo que no quieran!

Un breve silencio invadió la atmósfera y después de mirarse entre ellos, todos y cada uno de los miembros del circo se mostró a favor de las palabras de su amigo, líder y prácticamente figura paterna y con suma convicción, declararon que ninguno de ellos abandonaría su puesto. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del jefe que tras la cálida muestra de apoyo de sus compañeros se coloco el sombrero de copa y salió al escenario a anunciar el inicio del espectáculo.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Kara un tanto sorprendida al lado de Trowa y Catherine-. Veo que el jefe no ha cambiado nada-señalo con una enorme sonrisa-. Siempre preocupándose por nosotros. Es un buen hombre, ¿no lo creen?

-Sí, supongo que así es-respondió Trowa con su acostumbrada serenidad-. Y… ¿Por qué estas vestida así?-pregunto haciendo alusión al traje azul oscuro levemente entallado que usaba la hermana de Ian

-¡Ah! ¡Esto!-señalo la joven Olzack sin darle mucha importancia-. Es el atuendo que uso para mi acto

-¿Tienes un acto?-volvió a cuestionar el piloto; aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba, no era nada extraño, después de todo, ella y su hermano habían formado parte del circo mucho antes que él, era perfectamente normal que tuvieran un número

-¡Así es!-repuso la chica sumamente animada-. Y no es por presumir, pero era el mejor número que había antes de tu llegaras y llevaras el lanzamiento de cuchillos a otro nivel, ¿verdad Catherine?-no hubo respuesta alguna-. ¡Catherine!

-¿Eh?-la hermana de Trowa salió de su ensimamiento-. Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el piloto un tanto preocupado-. Has estado un poco distraída

-Yo diría que más que distraída-secundo Kara-. Lo mejor es que reacciones o de lo contrario terminaras haciendo un alfiletero al pobre de Trowa-dijo a modo de broma logrando que Catherine frunciera levemente el entrecejo para después aferrarse juguetonamente a uno de los brazos Barton haciendo que una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

-¡Por si no lo recuerdas, mi puntería es perfecta!-reclamo la joven artista-. ¡Jamás he fallado!

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-volvió a cuestionarle seriamente su hermano

-Bueno…yo…

-Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-señalo Kara jovialmente-. Cuando menos te des cuenta Ian ya estará de regreso; claro si sabe lo que le conviene, porque sabe que no puedo realizar mi número sin él y si no esta de vuelta a tiempo, ya verá. Le hare pagar por dejarme plantada y por hacer que te preocupes

Las palabras de la joven Olzack parecieron surtir efecto, ya que Catherine se animo a sonreír un poco para después admitir que, tal vez Kara tenía razón y estaba mortificándose más de la cuenta… Sin embargo, los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Trowa eran muy diferentes, sin poder evitarlo había comenzado a hacer conjeturas, ¿podría ser acaso que…?

Un leve tirón en su brazo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Kara se había asombrado de lo mucho que había mejorado el acto de Isaac con el elefante. Aun no lo entendía, pero por alguna razón, la compañía de la ojiverde le resultaba sumamente agradable y el que aun se encontrara sujeta a su brazo, hecho que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, era algo realmente reconfortante, y sin percatarse de la suspicaz mirada que le había dedicado Catherine, decidió dejar que la chica se quedara a su lado, al menos hasta que fuera su turno de ir al escenario.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Tras despabilarse un poco del merecido descanso sugerido por el capitán Yagami, la joven ministra decidió ponerse de pie, para inmediatamente después encaminarse al pequeño escritorio que se hallaba en su habitación sobre el cual se encontraban varias hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo; quizá finalmente podría comenzar a redactar el discurso que los representantes de la Tierra y las colonias le habían pedido meses atrás oficiara con motivo del año nuevo. Sin embargo, apenas la pluma hizo contacto con la blanca superficie, fue incapaz de plasmar palabra alguna. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía escribir? Cierto, al tratarse del año nuevo era su deber hacer alusión a la fortaleza de espíritu, la perseverancia, la esperanza, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando las suyas iban en declive?

Su reunión con Dekhim Bartom había resultado muy poco, por no decir nada, fructífera; Heero, su hermano y los demás apenas habían mostrado ligeras mejorías y por si eso fuera poco, los inesperados ataques lanzados por los mobile suits del abuelo de Marimeia hacían que la situación fuera mucho más desesperada…

-¡Señorita Relena!-se sobresalto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de improviso, no obstante se tranquilizó al reconocer la figura del preventivo

-¿Qué sucede capitán?-pregunto con suma tranquilidad, pero dada la expresión en el rostro del peliazul, era evidente que no se trataba de nada bueno

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-se apresuro a responder Yagami-. ¡Los reporteros ya se encuentran en el vestíbulo, tenemos poco segundos antes de que esto se vuelva un caos!-continuo mientras se apresuraba a recoger algunas cuantas cosas de la habitación de la ministra

-¿Reporteros? ¿Caos?-repitió Relena confundida-. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-¡Quieren entrevistarla por los ataques de Rouen y Milán!-explico el capitán atropelladamente-. ¡Pero si dejamos que hagan eso la situación podría…!

-¡¿Dice que hubo dos nuevos ataques?!-exclamo incrédula la joven política

-¿A…acaso no lo sabe?

-Acabo de despertar… La verdad ignoro todo lo que haya ocurrido durante las últimas horas

El preventivo se cubrió el rostro con la mano al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un violento suspiro, aunque para ser sinceros, no podía culparla, después de todo lo que había sucedió era obvio que finalmente el agotamiento terminara por hacer mella en la joven heredera de los Peacecraft; así que tras respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse un poco, dio a la ministra una breve explicación de acontecido hace unos momentos.

-Ya veo-señalo apesumbrada la política-. En ese caso…-dijo más para si que para Yagami quien la miraba un tanto confundido, por alguna extraña razón intuyo que algo pasaba por su cabeza-. Capitán, por favor pídale al administrador del hotel que prepare uno de los salones para una conferencia

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendido-. ¡Pe…pero Srita. Relena! ¡No es buena idea que…!

-Es lo que debe hacerse-resolvió la ministra con aplomo-. Por favor capitán

Yagami dejo caer los hombros en señal de derrota, ya se lo había advertido Lady Une, cuando la heredera de los Peacecraft tomaba una decisión era prácticamente imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer, y sin decir más salió de la habitación dispuesto a cumplir la petición de la ministra.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Realmente hizo un esfuerzo por demás sobrehumano para no tachar de idiota y cosas peores al hombre que tenía frente a ella en cuanto cruzo la puerta. Y es que tras haber sido uno de los tantos testigos de lo ocurrido a en Rouen y Milán a través de una de las más importantes cadenas televisivas, la líder de los Preventer salió a toda prisa de su despacho para dirigirse al aeropuerto y tomar el primer avión hacía Inglaterra donde se hallaba la sede principal de la televisora y después de esperar por prácticamente dos horas, en las que no escucho más que pretextos por demás absurdos que decían que el presidente no podía atenderla, finalmente fue recibida aunque no de manera muy cordial, por un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años y cabello entrecano. Una vez que acepto tomar asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a su escritorio, la cual sobra decir le fue ofrecida fríamente, le cuestiono severamente sobre su proceder para inmediatamente después pedirle, ordenarle mejor dicho de manera bastante sutil, le dijese de donde había obtenido su información esperando que cooperara, pero en lugar de eso, obtuvo una respuesta que la llevo a poner a prueba todo su autocontrol.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no puede revelar su fuente?!-exclamo iracunda Lady Une al tiempo que hacía un tremendo esfuerzo para evitar impactar su puño sobre la superficie del escritorio

-Ya la ha escuchado-repuso el hombre en tono altanero

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a tomar semejante postura?!-señalo la preventiva aun irritada

-Usted sabe perfectamente que la libertad de prensa nos da el derecho de…

-¡Ese no es el tema a discutir!-rebatió la antigua coronel de OZ-. ¡Si sabía de esos ataques su deber era informarnos de ellos a la brevedad posible! ¡No trasmitirlos a nivel mundial! ¡¿Sabe lo que esto puede acarrear?! ¡Solo espero que este listo para afrontar las consecuencias!

-¡¿Me esta amenazando?!-bramo con indignación el sujeto-. ¡Por que si es así le advierto que…!

-¡Suficiente!-resolvió enérgicamente la mujer-. ¡Le daré una hora para pensarlo mejor! ¡Y espero que la respuesta que me dé sea más satisfactoria!-exigió enérgicamente mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba violentamente la oficina-. ¡Grandísimo idiota!-dijo para si

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Lenta y perezosamente sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse, en un principio la intensa luz que inundaba todo el lugar le resulto sumamente molesta pero, tras protegerlas por unos cuantos segundos con el dorso de la mano, sus pupilas finalmente lograron adaptarse por completo a la iluminación del lugar donde se encontraba, el cual debía reconocer, le resultaba completamente desconocido.

Llevo su mano hacia la parte superior derecha de su cabeza cuando un punzante y fulminante dolor hizo acto de presencia, no demoro mucho en percatarse de los vendajes que se hallaban no solo alrededor de la misma, sino también en otras partes de su cuerpo. ¿En donde se encontraba? ¿Qué le había ocurrido para quedar en semejante estado? Lo último que podía recordar era haber perdido la consciencia tras una intensa explosión, después le pareció recuperar el conocimiento solo para ver a…

-¡¡ZECH!!-exclamo reincorporándose de manera repentina al evocar la imagen del maltrecho hermano de Relena, reacción que por supuesto no resulto ser la más acertada ya que un agudo dolor en su costado izquierdo la hizo dimitir de su idea de salir en busca del antiguo conde relámpago. Tras respirar profundamente un par de ocasiones para intentar tranquilizarse inspecciono con mayor detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba-. Esto es…

-Vaya, finalmente despiertas-escucho decir una voz familiar

-Sally…-la reconoció la otrora teniente de OZ-. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Y Zech? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo…?

-Tranquila Noin-la interrumpió su amiga acercándose apaciblemente a ella para después colocar una de sus manos sobre su hombro y hacer que volviera a recostarse-. Pronto estarás recuperada, así que no debes agitarte

-Sí, esta bien-concedió la peliazul- Pero, por favor Sally dime; ¿en donde esta Zech?

La antigua soldado de la Alianza suspiro profundamente, dada su condición, sabía que no era una buena idea revelarle a su amiga el estado en el que encontraba el heredero de los Peacecaft, pero también sabía que no hacerlo podía resultar ser algo contraproducente; así que tras suspirar levemente y advertirle a su compañera preventiva que en cuanto la viera alterarse, aunque fuera un poco, le daría un sedante para mantenerla dormida hasta que la diesen de alta, cosa que Noin acepto aunque no de muy buena gana, tomo asiento a un lado de su cama aun insegura de su decisión, después de todo, lo que iba a decirle no era para nada agradable.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Sentada en una de las elegantes bancas de mármol respiro profundamente aspirando el dulce perfume que desprendían la enorme variedad de rosas que había en el jardín, en momentos como ese agradecía que Anne Nilsen hubiese adoptado la jardinería como su principal pasatiempo. Claro, eso era algo de lo que solamente ella y el joven líder de NeoCosmos tenían conocimiento ya que, al haberse convertido en prácticamente la mano derecha de Relena, sus actividades diplomáticas la habían hecho verse en la necesidad de convivir con la pequeña familia aristocrática en más de una ocasión y, como usualmente ocurre con el paso de tiempo, la continua convivencia con ambos miembros hicieron que entre ellos surgiera una profunda y sincera amistad, logrando que la rubia llegara a considerar al más joven de los Nilsen el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Algo que por supuesto, nunca admitiría abiertamente y que, extrañamente, no tuvo necesidad de hacer ya que el mismo Colt alguna vez había llegado a expresar que el sentimiento era mutuo.

No obstante, su relación con el líder de NeoCosmos no era lo que perturbaba en esos momentos.

Nuevamente aspiro el suave aroma que inundaba la atmosfera en un vano intento por tranquilizarse una vez más. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No era la primera vez que presenciaba el ataque de un mobile suit, incluso ella mismo había comandado más de uno, entonces, ¿porqué demonios se había aferrado instintivamente a la mano del árabe como si fuese una chiquilla asustada? Por si eso fuera poco, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que sintió como la mano del rubio se sujetaba a la suya con mayor fuerza y para colmo de males, su reacción al percatarse de lo que sucedía fue salir huyendo toda prisa.

-Supuse que la encontraría aquí-la voz del líder de NeoCosmos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-cuestiono evasivamente la rubia

-Dorothy-la llamo por su nombre de pila como solía hacerlo cuando quería o sabía necesitaban hablarse con franqueza-. No me engañas, desde que llegaste esta tarde te he notado...-titubeo levemente-, bastante extraña. ¿Se debe a la presencia de Quatre acaso?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-bufo indignada-. ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que...?¡

-No tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva conmigo-interrumpió el joven aristócrata-. Y aunque no lo creas, entiendo perfectamente por lo que estas pasando

-¿Cómo?-la chica enarco una ceja

-Me refiero a que comprendo lo doloroso que puede ser tener sentimientos profundos por una persona que seguramente no te ve más que como un amigo o compañero-explico él con cierto pesar

La rubia se limito a clavar la mirada en el piso, no podía negar que había cierta razón en aquellas palabras, sin embargo, su situación no era ni remotamente similar a la del líder de NeoCosmos

-Al menos eres algo para ella-declaro repentinamente la nieta de Dermail

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto delicadamente tomando asiento a lado de su amiga

-No tiene caso negar la realidad Colt-respondió la rubia con triste serenidad-. Al menos a ti ella te trata amablemente porque te considera un amigo, pero… El solo lo hace conmigo porque es su obligación

-Bueno, yo creo que él es así con todo el mundo-repuso el ojiazul sin comprender

-Eso lo hace aun peor

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, fue evidente para el joven aristócrata que era un tema delicado.

-La temperatura esta bajando-señalo Nilsen al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Creo que es mejor volver a adentro-sugirió ofreciéndole amablemente su mano a la joven Catalonia.

La asistente de Relena asintió con la cabeza, y tras asirse a la mano de su buen amigo emprendieron el regreso a la residencia.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se percato de la melancólica mirada del rubio que los había estado observando desde uno de los balcones de la mansión.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

El león tras los barrotes de la jaula a sus espaldas dormía plácidamente sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por su presencia. Una vez que hubo realizado su número abandono la carpa principal sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su hermana y de inmediato se encamino a los camerinos donde cambio sus ropas circenses por sus prendas usuales para después refugiarse en la tranquila soledad de su acostumbrado lugar de reflexión.

No podía olvidarlas, no podía borrar aquellas miradas llenas de reproche y desconfianza que algunos de sus compañeros le habían dedicado cuando volvió del escenario. Supuso cual sería el motivo de su comportamiento, y la verdad, no podía culparlos, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar sentirse por primera vez como un extraño en el lugar que desde hace más de un año consideraba su hogar.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-la amable voz de Catherine aun en su vestimenta circense lo saco de sus pensamientos-. ¿Esta todo bien Trowa?-pregunto preocupada mientras se sentaba a su lado-. En cuanto terminamos nuestro acto te fuiste sin decir nada, y eso no es muy común en ti-señalo sabiendo que desde hace algún tiempo su hermano acostumbraba a quedarse con ella hasta que finalizara la función

El piloto no emitió respuesta

-Trowa-lo llamo una vez más al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los aplausos del público tras el discurso de agradecimiento del jefe por su asistencia

Era plenamente consciente de que su hermano no era una persona precisamente efusiva, sin embargo, había aprendido a comprenderlo lo suficiente como para intuir que desde hace un par de días algo lo estaba inquietando; y definitivamente supo que algo iba mal cuando, tras finalizar su número, lo noto sumamente incomodo además de percatarse de que había buscado rápidamente con la mirada a Kara y al no encontrarla, ya que el jefe había pedido hablar con ella en privado, se marcho del escenario principal.

-Catherine-la voz de uno de sus compañeros que se aproximaba hasta ellos los interrumpió

-¿Qué sucede Hugo?-pregunto curiosa a su pelirrojo amigo

-El jefe me ha pedido avisarle a todos que se preparen para partir-comento el recién llegado cuya gélida y acusadora mirada se poso sobre el hermano de la joven artista, gesto que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos -. Nos vamos mañana a primera hora

-¿Sabes a donde?-cuestiono un tanto perturbada por la actitud de su compañero

-Alemania-respondió Hugo sin dejar de ver al piloto

-Bien, gracias-repuso Catherine cortantemente con toda intención de hacer que el pelirrojo se marchara pero este no se movió de su lugar-. ¿Algo más que debas decirme?

-No-los ojos azules de su camarada brillaron con odio al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para después volver a mirar al hermano de su amiga sobre su hombro-. Solo que todo estaría mejor si este desapareciera de nuestras vidas -sentenció en con desdén para luego alejarse de ahí

-¡Espera un momento!-reclamo Catherine mientras su ponía furiosamente de pie-. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Vuelve aquí y…!

-Esta bien Catherine-declaro el joven ojiverde con su serenidad habitual

-Pero…Trowa…

-Recuerda que todos aquí saben que soy el piloto de un Gundam-le explico tranquilamente-. Y después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, es natural que varios en el circo se sientan estresados y con miedo, pero no saben como desahogarse. Es comprensible que dado lo que soy, me convierta en el blanco de sus agresiones

-Aun así-replico su hermana-, no tiene derecho a tratarte de esa manera. No tienes la culpa de nada

-¿Y de que deberías ser culpable Trowa?-intervino la menor de las Olzack que ya había cambiado su antiguo traje de circo por sus ropas habituales

-De nada-respondió el piloto serenamente aunque un tanto apresurado, algo que no paso desapercibido para la joven lanzadora de cuchillos-. Es solo un malentendido, ¿cierto hermana?

Catherine dudo por breves instantes al responder, pero en cuanto se percato del leve tono de suplica en la voz de su hermano no tuvo más remedio que apoyar sus palabras, era bastante obvio para ella que él quería que Kara se mantuviera ajena a su verdadera identidad, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, no demoro en sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"_Podría ser tal vez…"_ se dijo mentalmente a si misma al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Si, tenía que ser eso, no había otra explicación para ese brillo tan especial que había detectado en los ojos de Trowa cuando la hermana de Ian apareció frente a ellos.

-¿De qué hablaba el jefe contigo?-pregunto la joven artista tratando de retomar la conversación

-Bueno…-la chica castaña titubeo un poco-; quería saber donde se había metido Ian. Parece ser que realmente esperaba que realizáramos nuestro número del trapecio para saber si no habíamos perdido la práctica

-¿Así que su acto es en el trapecio?-inquirió Trowa con suma curiosidad

-Es cierto-señalo una sonriente Catherine-. Tú no sabes nada del acto de Ian y Kara

-Y claro-continuo la ojiverde-, cuando le dije que no sabía en donde estaba se molesto y dijo que hablaría seriamente con él en cuanto lo viera

-Como si eso fuera a funcionar-señalo Catherine con aire resignado-. Desde que recuerdo, Ian y el jefe siempre han discutido porque él se desaparece sin decir nada

-Pero no puedes negar que es bastante divertido-comento Kara

Ambas jóvenes esbozaron una enorme sonrisa mientras reían levemente, no podían negar que ver discutir al jefe con el mayor de los Olzack les había proporcionado en más de una ocasión una buena sesión de risas. Realmente resultaba extremadamente cómico ver como el jefe reprendía al hermano de Kara mientras este ponía cara de no romper ni un plato y respondía a sus regaños con comentarios por demás ingeniosos logrando exasperar en más de una ocasión al líder circense.

-Veo que están de buen humor-se escucho comentar a una repentina voz

-¡Ian!-lo reconoció la hermana de Trowa quien se puso de pie velozmente para ir al encuentro del recién llegado, aunque no exactamente para darle la bienvenida

"_**PLAFF" **_

La mano de Catherine se impacto violentamente sobre el rostro del mayor de los Olzack mandando a volar la gorra que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!-recrimino un indignado Ian que esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento-. ¡¿Puedo saber porque hiciste eso?!

-¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones Ian Olzcak! ¡Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice!-le reprocho sumamente molesta-. ¡Ahora dime, ¿en dónde te habías metido?! ¡¿Tienes acaso una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?!

-Solo fui a dar una vuelta-respondió el hermano de Kara aun sobándose la mejilla-. No creo que haya sido para tanto

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-reclamo la joven artista aun irritada-. ¡Con todo lo que ha pasado…!

-Catherine esta en lo cierto-apoyo Kara cruzándose de brazos-. No solo no dices a donde vas, teniéndonos con el alma en un hilo; sino que además el jefe me llamo la atención por tu culpa. Creo que nos debes una explicación

La mirada del mayor de los Olzack se poso sobre el molesto rostro de su hermana para después continuar y detenerse por unos breves instantes sobre la figura de Catherine, quien no tuvo el menor empacho en demostrar con el ligero golpeteo de su pie contra el piso y sus brazos en forma de jarras lo furiosa que estaba; finalmente los ojos castaños de Ian se encontraron el receloso verde de los de Trowa, y aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría pasando por la cabeza de su compañero de circo en esos momentos era más que obvio que también esperaba saber en donde había estado. Así que tras suspirar pesadamente en señal de evidente derrota, llevo su mano izquierda hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta dejando al descubierto una pequeña caja de color azul marino que puso un tanto nervioso en manos de la joven lanzadora de cuchillos.

-Anda, ábrelo-le animo al ver la confundida mirada de ella posarse sobre él

Aun recelosa pero llena de curiosidad, la hermana de Trowa no pudo evitar acceder a la petición de Ian y tras revelar el contenido del diminuto paquete, no pudo evitar proferir una leve exclamación de sorpresa. Una pequeña piedra de color turquesa en forma de gota unida a una brillante cadena plateada era lo que se hallaba en su interior.

-Como no tuve oportunidad de darte algo en Navidad-explico el hermano de Kara-; quería regalarte algo para Año Nuevo

-…-Catherine había quedado atónita al igual que Kara, Trowa simplemente se mantuvo indiferente

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa-continuo-. Por eso me fui sin decirle a nadie. Pensaba dártelo en unos días, pero ahora no puedo-señalo un tanto molesto pateando una pequeña roca que yacía en el suelo-. Y todo porque…-no pudo continuar con su monologo ya que la joven artista circense se había asido cariñosamente a su cuello, suficiente para desarmarlo y hacerle saber que sentía haberlo tratado así, no obstante, debía admitir que él también tenía su parte de …, debo reconocer que no debí salir sin avisar-señalo con franqueza mientras devolvía el abrazo

Kara no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos recordando las cientos de veces que había visto a su hermano y a Catherine discutir por cualquier tontería hasta que finalmente, una de sus tantas disputas los llevo a reconocer lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Por supuesto, también era consciente de lo que seguía a continuación, la larga y por demás interminable sesión de disculpas por parte de ambos, algo que ya no tenía interés en presenciar así que tras tirar suavemente del brazo de Trowa e indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que los dejaran a solas, pese a leve renuencia del piloto, terminaron por marcharse dándole a la pareja un poco de privacidad

-Vamos-señalo risueña Kara mientras tomaba una de las manos del Trowa entre las suyas obligándolo a caminar-; ¿no me dirás que ahora vas a hacerla de hermano posesivo?-pregunto divertida al percatarse que el piloto aun miraba con cierto recelo a la joven pareja a la distancia

-No es eso…-repuso un tanto inexpresivo-, es solo que…

-¿Qué?-la chica lo miro preocupada, parecía más serio de lo normal-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

El piloto negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía levemente para después limitarse a responder que aun no se acostumbraba a ver a Catherine en compañía de otro hombre que no fuera él, ante lo cual, la menor de los Olzack no pudo evitar reír levemente.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, porque pese a los esfuerzos que había hecho por desechar la idea, el piloto del HeavyArms no había podido evitar pensar que las repentinas ausencias de Ian habían coincidido con…

-¿En que estas pensando Trowa?-la voz de la hermana de Ian lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía pensar eso del hermano de Kara, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, las circunstancias y los recientes hechos lo hacían sospechar de él, aunque eso no era lo que en realidad le inquietaba.

-En nada-se limito a responderle el piloto

No, su verdadera preocupación residía en el hecho de que de confirmarse sus sospechas, debía estar preparado para hacer frente a la posibilidad de que…

Sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible desechando la estúpida idea que le había cruzado por la mente, porque de ser así, Kara jamás le habría reprochado a Ian su repentina ausencia, pero…; si sus dudas resultaban ser ciertas, sería un duro golpe para ella ya que muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que la chica en verdad adoraba a su hermano…

Y también estaba Catherine…

No, no podía confesarle a ninguna de ellas las abrumadoras sospechas que habían surgido en él; si, era un piloto Gundam y se había enfrentado a la muerte cara a cara en más de una ocasión, pero…destrozar el corazón de su hermana y de la joven asida a su brazo, era algo que se sentía completamente incapaz de hacer.

**Continuara…**


	9. Preludio al caos

**CAPITULO VIII EL SILENCIOSO PRELUDIO AL CAOS **

Unos suaves golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta sumado al sutil llamado del preventivo le hicieron saber que todo estaba listo. Miro el pequeño reloj sobre la cabecera que había a un lado de su cama, las 0:03 del 29 de diciembre, una hora poco usual para dar una conferencia de prensa, pero como ministra de relaciones exteriores y una de las principales figuras públicas de la esfera terrestre tenía un deber que cumplir. Así que tras respirar profundamente para lograr serenarse un poco se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, tras abrirla fue recibida por la amable figura del capitán Yagami quien tras asentir con la cabeza la escolto hacía el salón principal del hotel.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la reconfortarte cama del cuarto del hotel donde había decido pasar la noche dejando que su cuerpo y su mente se relajasen tras su poco agradable encuentro con el presidente de la televisora, a quien seguramente no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo haberla hecho pasar la noche en uno de los incómodos sillones del pasillo en espera de una respuesta que obtuvo de la manera menos esperada…

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

Una vez más, la líder preventiva consulto su reloj con una clara muestra de rabia y fastidio reflejado en su rostro, habían pasado más de dos horas desde que le había dicho a ese anciano que esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria, pero el muy cobarde no se había atrevido a salir de la oficina, y cuando vio a una de las secretarías llevar una pequeña bandeja con alimentos, fue consciente no lo haría mientras supiera que ella se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Pues bien, no le daría el gusto de saber que se saldría con la suya y si era necesario, pasaría toda la noche ahí aunque su única compañía fuera el anciano trabajador de intendencia que había llegado hace apenas unos minutos y que la había golpeado en dos…

-¡Auch!-corrección, tres ocasiones con el trapeador

-Lo siento, por favor perdone-se excuso apenado una vez más el viejo conserje, ante lo cual, la preventiva no pudo hacer más que aceptar sus disculpas-. La puerta al final del pasillo-susurro repentinamente

La otrora coronel de OZ lo miro extrañada, ¿había escuchado bien?

-Espere mi señal-volvió a decir el anciano en voz baja-. Tengo algo sobre los ataques que salieron por televisión que podría interesarle-finalizo mientras continuaba con su labor de limpieza

Lady Une enarco una ceja un tanto escéptica; ¿qué podía tener ese sujeto que fuera de interés para ella?

No, lo mejor era ignorar lo que había escuchado. _"Quizá todo sea una trampa para librarse de mi"_, pensó. Y cuando la secretaría que había entrado a la oficina momentos atrás salió de ella un par de minutos después y le susurro un entendible _"Espere la señal", _su hipótesis se vio reforzada. ¿De verdad creían que caería con un truco tan patético? ¡Ilusos!

Por eso, cuando se percato que el viejo conserje la llamaba con un movimiento de la mano hacia el cuarto ubicado al fondo del corredor decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente, no seguiría su juego.

Sin embargo, el anciano no cejo en su empeño y continuo llamándola con tal insistencia que por algunos momentos la hizo dudar. ¿Y si en verdad ese hombre sabía algo que pudiera serle de utilidad? Además, según había podido percatarse, nadie además del conserje había entrado a la habitación así que en realidad no había peligro alguno y en caso de que se tratase de una emboscada o algo por estilo, se mantendría alerta en todo momento. Así que tras dar un hondo suspiro y esperando que el presidente de la televisora no se diera a la fuga durante su ausencia, se dirigió al encuentro con el trabajador.

-Vaya, se tomo su tiempo-señalo mordazmente el anciano cuando la preventiva cerró la puerta tras de si

-Si todo lo que va decir son comentarios de ese tipo, entonces le advierto que…-la amenaza de la mujer se vio interrumpida cuando el conserje extendió un sobre amarillo sobre su rostro-. ¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono intrigada

-Es la información que llego a la redacción por fax un par de horas antes de que esos ataques fueran transmitidos-explico el conserje-. Fue por eso que el jefe supo a donde enviar las cámaras y todo lo demás

Tras extraer la hoja de papel del sobre, la líder preventiva examino su contenido con suma cautela; efectivamente, ahí estaban plasmadas las coordenadas, el día y la hora del ataque a las bases secretas de los Preventer. Volvió a mirar la parte superior del documento, claramente la dirección desde donde había sido enviado, eso era una buena pista. Por último, pero no menos importante una perturbadora línea final en letra pequeña, aunque no lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida decía: _"estreno próximo, diciembre 31"._

Esas no eran noticias muy alentadoras…

-¿Qué seguridad tengo de que esta información sea confiable?-pregunto con recelo, después de todo, aun podía tratarse de una mentira

-Entiendo su desconfianza-respondió el anciano con tranquilidad-. Pero le aseguro que no trato de engañarla

-¿Y porque habría de creerle?-volvió a interrogarlo con suspicacia, pero no hubo respuesta alguna

-Perdí a mi hijo hace un año en uno de los ataques que uno de los Gundam lanzo contra una de las bases OZ -hablo el conserje tras unos breves momentos de silencio-. Lo único que me queda es un nieto de 6 años que nunca conocerá a su padre porque su madre murió al nacer

-Lo siento…-la castaña se sintió culpable-, yo no quería…

-Esta bien, no importa-repuso el anciano amablemente-. Es solo que, si en ese entonces, hubiera tenido una información como esa a la mano-dijo señalando la hoja que sostenía la preventiva-, por nada del mundo habría hecho lo que el jefe hizo

Lady Une lo miro con compresión

-Y es por eso, que puede confiar no solo en mi-continuo el viejo conserje-. Sino también en la jovencita que le llevo su cena al jefe, aderezada con un buen calmante-añadió con cierta sonrisa maliciosa-, y en los dos chicos de vigilancia que alteraran el video para que parezca que usted se canso de esperar y decidió irse-la otrora asistente de Treize lo miro sorprendida-. Ellos también perdieron a varios familiares y seres queridos enrolados en OZ durante la guerra, no queremos que otras personas pasen por lo mismo

_*****FIN DE FLASHBACK*****_

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió creer en la información que le había proporcionado el anciano, después de todo comprendía su sentir a la perfección, y tras acordar que regresaría a su asiento por un par de minutos, para que de esa manera los "chicos de vigilancia", como él lo había llamado pudieran arreglar las cintas y hacer más efectivo el engaño, se marcho de la televisora un bastante satisfecha por el resultado de su, un tanto accidentada, investigación.

Aun así…

Se reincorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre el suave colchón y con premura tomo el sobre amarillo que había dejado encima de la cómoda cercana. Antes de llegar al hotel había contactado con la principal base preventiva y en cuestión de segundos el país, ciudad, incluso calle y número desde donde había sido enviado el mensaje se hallaban ya anotados en un pequeño papel que reposaba sobre el mueble, así que saber desde donde había salido esa información ya no era algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparse. No, la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo que rayaba en la paranoia era la maldita frase al final de la hoja: _"estreno próximo, diciembre 31". _Era claro que el próximo golpe de Dekhim sería en esa fecha, pero la cuestión era, ¿dónde…?

"_**Tic, tic, tic"**_

La alarma del despertador ubicado en la de cabecera la saco de sus pensamientos, y de manera casi automática tomo el control remoto para encender el televisor.

-Espero que la Srita. Relena este bien-susurro la preventiva

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Salió del dormitorio terriblemente agotada y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se dejo caer en el cómodo sillón que había frente al televisor. Realmente había sido toda una hazaña lograr que la hija de Treize finalmente conciliase el sueño, y es que tras presenciar los ataques a las bases preventivas a través de la televisión, la joven pelirroja sufrió prácticamente un ataque de pánico, comenzado a gritar que en cualquier momento, alguno de los mobile suits bajo de las ordenes de Dekhim se aparecería de improviso llevándola de nuevo al lado de su abuelo para castigarla.

Afortunadamente para la joven alemana, la oportuna intervención de Kanon, asegurando que su hermano, Lady Une harían todo por evitar que eso ocurriese sumado a un nuevo truco con los naipes que arranco una leve sonrisa de los labios Marimeia, la chica pareció tranquilizarse un poco, y tras la sugerencia de Duo de que lo mejor era que descansara un poco, el joven peliazul asintió y con un poco de ayuda por parte de Hilde para empujar la silla de ruedas en la que aun se encontraba la pequeña pelirroja, la llevaron de vuelta a su habitación.

Sin embargo, convencer a la nueva protegida de Lady Une de que nada pasaría mientras estuviese durmiendo había resultado ser mucho más extenuante de lo que había pensado, y solamente hasta que el hermano del capitán sugirió quedarse con ella, fue que la hija de Treize accedió finalmente a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Toma-la mano de Duo ofreciéndole una taza de café recién hecho apareció frente a ella-, me parece que lo necesitas

-Gracias-respondió la chica con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro

-¿Quién diría que ser niñera sería un trabajo en verdad extenuante?-comento el piloto en tono bromista mientras tomaba asiento a lado de la joven

-No veo de que te quejas-le reprocho Hilde con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba la taza que había tomado sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sillón-. Tú no tuviste que lidiar con la pobre niña y te lamentas como si en verdad hubieras hecho algo…

-Vamos, no es para que te pongas así-trato de conciliar el americano al ver que sus palabras habían logrado el efecto contrario-. Solo intentaba distraerte un poco y en lugar de eso… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto extrañado cuando la chica comenzó a reír levemente

-Ya lo sé-repuso divertida la alemana-. Solo quería ver que cara ponías si descubrías que tu broma no había funcionado

-¡Eres una tramposa!-exclamo indignado el piloto-. ¡Ahora veras!-amenazo al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la chica haciéndole cosquillas

-¡No Duo!-intento detenerlo Hilde mientras reía escandalosamente-. ¡Por favor, basta!-suplico tomándolo de las muñecas intentando detenerlo cuando inesperadamente ambos cayeron del sillón y rodaron sobre la alfombra

El piloto se reincorporo leve y rápidamente ante el temor de estar aplastando a la chica bajo ella y cuando se disponía a disculparse por lo ocurrido se topo con los intensos ojos azules de Hilde mirándolo fijamente.

-Duo-susurro apenas la alemana

-Hilde…yo…

"_Y ahora con ustedes la ministra representante de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian en nuestra cobertura especial"_, la voz del locutor en la televisión los hizo reaccionar abruptamente y tras separarse un tanto sonrojados, volvieron a tomar asiento en el cómodo sillón de la estancia sumidos en un profundo silencio

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Decenas de intensos y cegadores resplandores la recibieron en cuanto hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, y para cuando tomo su lugar justo en medio de la mesa ubicada en la plataforma principal del gran salón, estos no hicieron más que aumentar, sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro permanecía serenamente inmutable.

-Señorita Relena-la a bordo de inmediato un sujeto castaño-, ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre los recientes acontecimientos en Rouen y Milan?

-¿Están relacionados con lo ocurrido al satélite de recursos MO-IV y la base de la Lago Victoria?-continuo una mujer de larga cabellera negra

-¿Qué de lo sucedido en Brúcelas y Rotterdam?-agrego un hombre alto y rubio

-¿Son verdad los rumores que afirman que son los propios pilotos Gundam los responsables de toda esta anarquía?-cuestiono un pelirrojo de ojos verdes

La impávida mirada de Relena se poso sobre el reportero

-¿De dónde ha sacado esa conclusión?-cuestiono con voz serena

-Bueno-hablo el aludido sin amedrentarse -, el hecho de que las máquinas responsables de todos esos ataques guardan un enorme parecido con dichos mobile suits hace suponer que…

-Eso no es más que una desafortunada coincidencia-lo interrumpió la ministra-. Los pilotos Gundam, los verdaderos pilotos Gundam-remarco con énfasis-, siempre han velado por la paz de la Tierra y las colonias. Conocen mejor que nadie el dolor y la tristeza causada por las guerras y jamás permitirían que personas inocentes tuvieran que pasar por ello

-Es cierto-concedió el ojiverde-, ellos siempre han sido de fiar. Aunque desgraciadamente, no podemos decir lo mismo de los Preventer-señalo mordaz

-¿Qué quiere decir?-los azules ojos de la política lo miraron ligeramente irritada

-¡Oh! No se ofenda Srita. Relena. Todos sabemos perfectamente cuales fueron sus nobles intenciones al fundar dicha organización-se disculpo con falsa cortesía-. Sin embargo, es evidente que para un hombre bajo una vigilancia por demás estricta como Dekhim Barton, orquestar ataques de tal precisión es prácticamente imposible. A menos que…-agrego con malicia-, contara con alguna clase de apoyo interno

-¿Tiene alguna prueba o evidencia que respalde esas declaraciones?-pregunto la heredera de los Peacecraft haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no estallar en contra del pelirrojo

-Ninguna en lo absoluto-respondió el periodista sin darle mucha importancia al comentario-. Aunque, no debemos olvidar que su actual líder, Lady Une, alguna vez fue la mano derecha del fallecido Treize Kushrenada; sin mencionar también que sus agentes, entre los cuales cabe destacar se encuentran antiguos miembros de OZ como Lucrecia Noin o el hombre detrás de usted, han demostrado una gran incapacidad para dar con el paradero de los subordinados de Dekhim. Así que es lógico pensar…

-Basta-lo silencio la política conteniendo toda su furia-. No permitiré que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia cuestione la integridad de Lady Une, Noin o cualquier otro preventivo. Todos ellos son hombres y mujeres que han ofrecido su vida al servicio de la paz-declaro orgullosa-. Ponerlos en entredicho es un insulto de lo más bajo

-Pero debe reconocer que…

-No pienso agregar nada más-sentencio fríamente la hermana de Zech-. La conferencia ha terminado

Una vez que el capitán Yagami la ayudo a reincorporarse, haciendo caso omiso de las cientos de preguntas que inundaron el gran salón de manera repentina y conservando la estoica expresión de su rostro, la ministra de relaciones exteriores abandono el recinto.

Aunque quizá, si se hubiera molestado en dar una última ojeada al enorme salón se habría percatado de la sonrisa ladina que se dibujo en los labios del pelirrojo

-Si tan solo supiera la verdad, Srita. Relena

**Continuara…**


	10. Identidad Revelada

**CAPITULO IX IDENTIDAD REVELADA**

Sustrajo una cajetilla azul junto con un pequeño paquete de fósforos del interior de su chaqueta y sin importar la fría brisa invernal que jugaba con su roja cabellera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con una maestría envidiable logro encender el cigarrillo que había llevado hasta su boca, el tercero de la noche.

No pudo evitar contener una pequeña risa burlona, en más de una ocasión varios de sus conocidos le habían dicho que algún día ese vicio lo mataría.

Movió su mano izquierda hasta que esta quedo a la altura de sus ojos verdes, consulto la hora en el reloj de su muñeca una vez más para, inmediatamente después, compararlo con la enorme pizarra digital del edificio que se encontraban unas cuantas calles más adelante.

Estaban en perfecta sincronía, solo unos cuantos segundos más…

_Tres…, dos…, uno…_

-Veo que eres bastante puntual-escucho una voz masculina a sus espaladas

-No realmente-le contesto con un encogimiento de hombros-. De hecho, si decidí llegar a la hora que habíamos acordado es porque sé perfectamente que me conviene

-En definitiva-señalo mordazmente el recién llegado-, eres el tipo de hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por una considerable suma de efectivo

-No creo que tengas derecho a criticar mi filosofía de vida-rebatió el ojiverde-. Especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que tu eres un doble cara

Una leve y burlona sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del desconocidos quien, tras llevar una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, le mostro su acompañante un pequeño y grueso sobre amarillo que le arrojo sin pérdida de tiempo y que, por supuesto, el ojiverde no demoro en abrir para poder deleitarse con su contenido.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos significa esto?!-vocifero el pelirrojo al percatarse que en lugar del enorme fajo de billetes que esperaba encontrar recibía una pila de papeles en blanco-. ¡Tu maldito…! ¿Qué…que haces?-su rostro se torno pálido en cuanto se dio cuenta que su acompañante le apuntaba al rostro con una pistola

-Como dije hace unos segundos-sentencio con crudeza el desconocido-. Haces cualquier cosa por dinero, te vendes al mejor postor. No tienes una causa propia con la cual comprometerte, eso no te convierte en nada más que basura

-¡Es…espera!-suplico el ojiverde-. ¡Hi…hice lo que me pediste! ¡Puse en entredicho la organización de los Preventer y a sus miembros…! ¡Yo…yo cumplí con mi parte…!

-Así es-confirmo su agresor-. Aunque desafortunadamente para ti, tu falta de compromiso te convierte en un cabo suelto-señalo mirándolo fríamente-. Y tengo órdenes de no dejar cabos sueltos

-¡No! ¡Por fa…!

"_**BANG"**_

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Abrió los ojos en cuanto escucho aquel atronador sonido, casi de inmediato realizo una rápida inspección visual por toda la habitación encontrando el motivo de su sobresalto; el televisor se había quedado encendido haciéndolo concluir en tan solo fracciones de segundos que lo había despertado no era más que la estática que aparece una vez que la programación usual ha terminado.

Debía ser muy temprano aun, lo mejor era regresar a su remolque y…

Un ligero e inesperado peso sobre su cuerpo le impido ponerse de pie, al bajar levemente la vista se encontró con que lo que no le permitía abandonar el sillón donde había descansado no era nada más que Kara durmiendo plácidamente sobre su regazo, ahora recordaba todo.

Por petición de Catherine, estaba casi seguro que el motivo de ello era que su hermana quería ver su reacción tras las palabras de la joven política para así adivinar si se iría o no nuevamente del circo, accedió a ir a su remolque para presenciar la conferencia de prensa ofrecida por la heredera de los Peacecraft, no obstante…

Cuando llego no espero encontrarse con que Kara y su hermano también estaban ahí.

Una vez que tomo asiento se percato como de manera silenciosa y sutil, la menor de los Olzcack se colocaba su lado ofreciéndole amablemente su compañía logrando así que se olvidara por completo de lo incomodo y un tanto molesto que le resultaba estar ahí y ver a Ian al lado de su hermana quien, según pudo percatarse al verla rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo, se encontraba en el sillón aledaño al suyo durmiendo cómoda y, por la amplia sonrisa que había en su rostro, felizmente en los brazos del hermano de Kara.

_Kara_

No supo precisamente porque pero, al posar nuevamente la mirada sobre aquella joven un impulso desconocido nacido de su interior lo llevo a acariciar lenta y dulcemente la larga cabellera castaña.

No tenía idea de cómo explicarlo pero, pese a la poca convivencia entre ellos debía reconocer que sentía un afecto muy especial por el de la hermana de Ian, uno radical y completamente opuesto al cariño fraternal que sentía por Catherine.

Tal vez se debía a que desde un principio, a diferencia de sus compañeros cuando piso el circo por primera vez, ella lo trato de manera amable y cordial demostrándole la plena confianza que le tenía como si tuvieran una vida entera conociéndose; quizá pudiera ser porque cada vez que charlaban ella parecía comprenderlo a la perfección dedicándole siempre una sincera y cálida sonrisa o; simplemente, tal vez se debiera a que luego del regreso de Ian y tras dejarlo a solas con Catherine, en su camino se encontraron con su camarada pelirrojo quien tras mirarlo con desdén, tal y como la había hecho un par de minutos atrás, para después advertirle a Kara que de conocer su pasado no sería tan amigable con él, la chica simplemente le recrimino su vergonzosa actitud.

"_No importa el pasado de la gente, sino lo que son ahora"_

Fueron las palabras que Kara le había respondido a su compañero y de alguna manera, eso le había quitado un enorme peso que encima.

Cierto, nunca le había importado lo que la gente pensara de él al haber sido y ser un piloto Gundam pero ahora…

"_**Toc" "Toc"**_

Un leve golpeteo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, tras asegurarse de no molestar el descanso de la joven castaña colocando delicadamente su cabeza sobre el sillón se puso de pie para, inmediatamente después, encaminarse a la entrada principal del remolque.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con moderado tono de voz a la persona del otro lado una vez que abrió la puerta

-Lamento la molestia Trowa-se disculpo amablemente su joven compañero de cabellera negra-. Pero el jefe me ha pedido que les comunique a todos que se alisten porque salimos en una hora

-Entiendo-fue la serena respuesta del ojiverde-. Yo me encargo Isaac

-Gracias, Trowa

En cuanto el muchacho se retiro, y una vez el piloto se aseguro de cerrar la puerta de manera sigilosa para evitar despertar a cualquiera de los tres ahí presentes, se dio la media vuelta y de manera casi mecánica una fugaz mirada se poso sobre la figura del hermano de Kara para luego hacer inmediatamente lo mismo con la menor de los Olzack.

En verdad esperaba estar simplemente paranoico.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Después de dejar el detallado informe que sus subordinados le habían proporcionado sobre el escritorio y tras retirar del puente de su nariz las gafas oscuras con su mano derecha, procedió a tallarse los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar de la izquierda evidenciando su agobiante cansancio.

Era el vigésimo reporte que leía en menos de 48 horas y el resultado había sido exactamente el mismo que el de las ocasiones anteriores, de continuar así, de no encontrar una solución factible, el sistema ZERO sería irrecuperable.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ciertamente había estado involucrado en el desarrollo de los Gundam pero la mayoría del tiempo su atención se había centrado en el Tallguesse, y solo por comentarios esporádicos del Profesor G, supo que los ingenieros habían ideado un sistema de cabina que, en ese momento, no creyeron que fuera prudente utilizar.

Si tan solo uno de ellos siguiera con vida…

Una repentina y quizá loca idea cruzo por su cabeza, podría ser posible…

-Alex-dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba el botón rojo del intercomunicador

-¿Si?-respondió una voz al otro lado del aparato

-Reúnete conmigo en la sala de informática-señalo el actual y único responsable de los Gundam-. Necesito tu ayuda

-De acuerdo

Luego de suspender la conversación coloco nuevamente las gafas sobre su rostro y tras extraer un sobre amarillo del último cajón de su escritorio abandono la oficina para encontrarse con su subordinado.

Sabía que podía ser un disparate pero por ahora, era la única oportunidad que tenía.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Una sonora y espontanea carcajada escapo de los labios de la rubia en cuanto su anfitrión termino de contar aquella anécdota de infancia.

-Me alegra que lo encuentre divertido Srita. Catalonia-señalo el líder de NeoCosmo cruzando los brazos con fingida molestia-. Porque para mi fue algo realmente desagradable

-Aunque si me lo preguntas-intervino Anne Nielsen aun un tanto divertida por rememorar aquello-, te ganaste lo que te sucedió a pulso

-Estoy de acuerdo-secundo Dorothy recuperando ligeramente la compostura-. Fue un buen escarmiento para que finalmente aprendiera a comportarse joven Nielsen

-Claro, eso lo dice porque no le ocurrió a usted-rebatió el pelinegro-. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!-se justifico-. Solo tenía 7 años. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo en ese entonces que Francoise no es exactamente un nombre exclusivo del sector de femenino?-cuestiono a la defensiva al mismo tiempo que un muy desagradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda al recordar que a esa edad, mientras estaba de visita en casa de unos conocidos de sus padres había coqueteado como si fuese un Don Juan con la que creía era la hija de la pareja solo para descubrir en el último segundo que la susodicha era en realidad un varón

-Bueno, tiene que ver el lado positivo-comento mordaz la nieta del Duque Dermail-. Pudo haber sido peor

-¿A qué se refiere?-cuestiono un confundido Colt

-Evidentemente, a que el tal Francoise pudo resultar ser un amante del género masculino y tomar todas y cada una de sus propuestas en serio-respondió maliciosamente para luego beber un poco de jugo-. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, hubieran sido una pareja adorable

El joven aristócrata enarco una ceja mientras una clara expresión que sin lugar a dudas decía: _"eres el diablo"_ se dibujaba en su rostro logrando que una nueva y franca risa surgiera de la boca de la asistente de Relena quien, en ningún momento, fue consciente de la fugaz y melancólica mirada del árabe sobre ella.

Había cambiado, Dorothy había cambiado.

Y aunque reconocía que le alegraba sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón el que la chica finalmente se liberara de aquella máscara con la que la había conocido dejando salir a la superficie su verdadero yo, también debía admitir que sentía una un desagradable vació en el estomago al reconocer que él no era el responsable de haber arrancado aquella sonrisa de los labios de la rubia.

-Disculpe amo Colt-interrumpió el mayordomo-. Llego esto para usted y el joven Quatre

-Te lo agradezco-respondió el muchacho haciéndose con los sobres que le eran extendidos por su empleado-. Puedes retirarte-agrego obteniendo una leve reverencia por parte de su sirviente-. Estos son para ti Quatre-señalo entregando dos de las tres cartas a su amigo

-Muchas gracias-contesto el rubio con su usual amabilidad

-Sabes, es un poco extraño-dijo el líder de NeoCosmo-. Por lo general no recibimos correspondencia ajena

-Bueno, antes de dejar el hospital envié un mensaje a L4 diciendo donde podían localizarme-explico el heredero de los Winner-. Lamento si les cause molestias-se disculpo visiblemente angustiado

-No, en lo absoluto-repuso Nielsen con completa despreocupación-. Solo lo dije porque me pareció bastante curioso que supieran donde podían encontrarte pero, si alguna vez necesitas que algún otra cosa llegue a un lugar seguro en la tierra puedes mandarla para acá

Tras agradecer de nuevamente la sincera amabilidad de su anfitrión, el piloto del SandRock volcó toda su atención en el par de misivas que le habían sido entregadas. Tras una rápida inspección visual que le revelo que uno de los sobres era exactamente igual al que Colt tenía en su posesión, decidió abrir el segundo cuyo logo tan familiar en su superficie dejaba en claro que seguramente se trataba del informe relacionado con el progreso de las obras en las colonias que había pedido a Rashid que le enviase.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!-vocifero inesperada y visiblemente irritado el líder de NeoCosmos quien, luego de estrellar su puño contra la mesa, se retiro negando bruscamente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la hoja de papel entre sus manos

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

En cuanto entro a la habitación de inmediato tomo asiento sobre la sencilla silla blanca que se encontraba a un lado de la cama donde yacía el otrora conocido Conde Relámpago.

Un par de horas atrás, luego de ver la repetición de la conferencia de prensa dada por Relena mientras se colocaba su uniforme de preventiva, Sally le había comunicado que el hospital finalmente la había dado de alta, sin embargo, ¿a dónde ir cuando la persona que más le importaba en el mundo no se encontraba en el exterior?

Además, no había recibido nuevas órdenes del cuartel general y según le había dicho la antigua mayor de la Alianza, la última llamada de Howard no resulto ser muy alentadora al revelar que los trabajos de reparación de los Gundam apenas estaban completados en un 70%, así que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era permanecer al lado de Zech.

-Hubieras visto el aplomo y decisión con el que afronto a todos esos sujetos en la conferencia-hablo la otrora teniente de OZ con la mirada fija en la ventana y la esperanza de que el hermano de Relena lo escuchase-. Te habrías sentido tan orgulloso de ella

-Siempre…lo he…estado

-¡¿Zech?!-grito incrédula la peliazul, ¿estaría soñando?

-Hola…Noin…-la saludo el heredero de los Peacecraft con una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, levantaba su mano derecha para posarla en la mejilla de su acompañante limpiando una traicionera lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos-. Lamento haberte preocupado

-¡Oh, Zech!-volvió a exclamar Noin sintiéndose felizmente aliviada tomando la mano del antiguo coronel de OZ entre las suyas intensificando el contacto con su piel para asegurarse que no se trataba de una alucinación ni nada por el estilo

-Vaya, me alegra saber que tenemos otra buena noticia-dijo una tercera voz

-¡Sally!-la reconoció la peliazul un tanto sobresaltada, no esperaba que alguien los encontrara así

-No te angusties Noin-la tranquilizo su compañera-. No he visto nada que no supiera ya-declaro con una risilla pícara mientras se acercaba al pie de la cama de Zech para revisar el último reporte relativo a su condición

-Mencionaste otra buena noticia-comento Noin intentado recuperar la compostura-. ¿Cuál es?

-Ah, sí-recordó la preventiva de larga cabellera-. WuFei también ha despertado-revelo mientras continuaba leyendo el informe-, pero aun necesita un poco más de tiempo en observación

-¿Y qué hay de mi doctora?-cuestiono Zech con socarronería y cierta ansiedad-. ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

-No tan de prisa Conde Relámpago-respondió Sally con similar actitud-. Acabas de recuperarte de un peligroso disparo cercano al corazón que te mantuvo inconsciente por tres días. La verdad es un milagro que no hayas muerto y por lo que dice aquí-acoto terminado de ojear el expediente-, aun debes mantener reposo

-¡No tengo tiempo para eso!-vocifero el piloto del Tallguesse reincorporándose violentamente

-¡Zech! ¡Por favor!-suplico Noin sujetándolo de uno de sus brazos

-La situación con Dekhim seguramente se ha complicado-continuo el preventivo-. Por eso no puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que salir lo más pronto posible. Relena me necesita y…

-Por eso mismo debes estar más concentrado en recuperarte-lo interrumpió la china-americana con cierto reproche-. Abandonar el hospital sin estar al 100% de tus capacidades sería hacerle un desaire, especialmente después de la determinación con la que abogo por ti y por todos nosotros en la conferencia

El otrora Conde Relámpago desvió la mirada, aunque le costase admitirlo, su compañera tenía razón, en su condición actual no sería de gran ayuda para Relena.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Pasado del mediodía la caravana circense se detuvo para tomar un breve descanso antes de continuar con su viaje y tras finalizar sus tareas y percatarse del apacible y pequeño poblado ubicado un par de millas cercanas, se encamino al remolque de los Olzack completamente convencido de que seguramente a la joven castaña le gustaría ir a visitarlo.

-Entonces, ¿partimos esta noche?

El puño de Trowa se abstuvo de llamar a la puerta al oír la extrañamente seria voz de Kara al otro lado.

-Si-escucho responder al hermano de la chica-. Después de que el somnífero haga efecto podremos desplazarnos sin problemas

-Significa que no hablaras con ella-fue una afirmación y no una pregunta

El ojiverde en el exterior agudizo el oído, sabía que hablaban de Catherine.

-No

-Pues no me parece correcto-reprocho severa

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga?-gruño Ian con audible molestia-. ¿Qué vaya y le diga verdad?-cuestiono irónico-. Eso es imposible y lo sabes muy bien Sara

_¿Sara?_

-No me refería a eso-se defendió ella sin perder la calma-. Simplemente creo que en esta ocasión deberías decírselo de frente en lugar de dejarle una carta como la última vez-explico-. Catherine se merece al menos eso Demian

_¿Demian?_

-Lo sé, lo sé-reconoció él a regañadientes-. Pero no puedo-confeso frustrado-. Si lo hago, podría comprometer nuestros planes

Fue lo último que escucho el piloto Gundam antes de darse la media vuelta para, de manera rápida y discreta, alejarse del remolque no por temor a que cualquiera de los dos hermanos se percatase de su presencia sino porque, de alguna manera, sabía que esa era toda la prueba que necesitaba para que todas sus sospechas anteriores se vieran confirmadas.

Y por primera vez en su vida, deseo haberse equivocado

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Con gran destreza y agilidad los dedos de sus manos se desplazaban a gran velocidad sobre todo el teclado al mismo tiempo que sus ojos revisaban una y otra vez con minucioso detalle la información que aparecía en pantalla en busca de alguna clave o pista que le ayudase a dar con su objetivo.

-¿Algún progreso Alex?-pregunto el hombre calvo con gafas oscuras a unos cuantos pasos detrás suyo

-Creo que he dado con algo-respondió el joven de cabellera verde oscura y ojos lavanda tras dar un rápido vistazo a los papeles que su acompañante le había llevado-. Si tan solo…, pudiera accesar aquí-dijo más para si que para el sujeto a sus espaldas

Alexander Weaver, de 22 años y antiguo miembro del grupo de informática e inteligencia de la desaparecida Alianza. Tras el ascenso de OZ al poder deserto de las filas de las fuerzas terrestres para convertirse en el informante de mayor confiabilidad de los diversos grupos de resistencia destacando particularmente el de la actual preventiva Sally Po quien, al enterarse que él había sido el responsable de proporcionarle las coordenadas de los, en aquel entonces, desaparecidos SandRock y HeavyArms, le ofreció unirse a los preventivos.

Oferta que no dudo en aceptar no solo porque era lo correcto sino porque también, años atrás, a tan solo una hora de la tragedia ocurrida al Mariscal Noventa, sus esfuerzos por convencer a sus superiores de que había logrado infiltrarse en la base de datos de OZ descubriendo el plan que esta tenía orquestado para liberarse de todos y cada uno de los líderes pacifistas, fueron en vano.

Así que para compensar aquel error ingreso a los Preventer consciente de que su talento para rastrear y recopilar información sería de gran ayuda para evitar o, como ocurría ahora, detener un conflicto.

-Esto es interesante-murmuro logrando que su acompañante se acercara a él y mirase sobre su hombro-. Parece ser que el Doctor J y los demás no fueron los únicos involucrados en la creación de los Gundam. Hubo un sexto-revelo mientras sus manos continuaban oprimiendo una tecla tras otra-. Un tal Instructor K-señalo mientras la fotografía de un hombre mayor de cabello rubio entrecano aparecía en la pantalla-. ¿Lo conoces Howard?-pregunto para confirmar o desechar la pista encontrada

-Si-respondió el ingeniero-. Estuvo al inicio de todo al igual que los otros y de hecho fue quien sentó las bases principales del sistema ZERO antes de que fuera perfeccionado por el piloto del SandRock-declaro sabiendo que Alex era consciente de que la identidad de los pilotos Gundam era información clasificada-. Pero…

-¿Pero?-repitió Weaver mirándolo de reojo

-A tan solo unos meses de que se llevara a cabo la Operación Meteoro desapareció misteriosamente, sin razón alguna-confeso acomodándose las gafas-. Desde entonces no supimos nada de él

-Eso fue porque no me tenías a mi-una presuntuosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del peliverde

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo un sorprendido Howard al comprender sus palabras-. ¡¿Puedes encontrarlo?!

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Los dos rubios entraron al despacho justo en el momento en el que Nielsen colgaba violentamente el auricular del aparato telefónico, entonces, de manera casi inmediata, la asistente de Relena se acerco al pelinegro para luego colocar su mano derecha sobre la espalda del muchacho en una clara muestra de apoyo.

De nueva cuenta, el piloto del SandRock sintió que estaba de más.

-¿Qué sucede Colt?-pregunto el heredero de los Winner para romper el, en su opinión, incomodo silencio que había inundado la habitación-. ¿Malas noticas?

El líder de NeoCosmos miro al joven árabe por sobre su hombro, el que dijera algo así solo podía significar una cosa: Quatre aun desconocía el contenido de su propio sobre.

Así que todo lo que atino a hacer, mientras se calmaba un poco, fue extender la arrugada hoja de papel que llevaba consigo a la joven ojiazul que se encontraba a su lado.

"_Estimado Colt Nielsen:_

_Por medio de la presente tenemos el grato placer de invitarle al baile de año nuevo que se celebrara el próximo 31 de Diciembre en el palacio de Venecia._

_Deseándole lo mejor, esperamos que nos honre con su presencia."_

-Después de la reunión de haces unos días-hablo en cuanto Dorothty finalizo su lectura-, luego de que la Srita. Relena se retirara, la Srita. Swann y yo pensamos que dada la situación por la que estamos atravesando, lo mejor era que ese baile se suspendiera-explico-. Así que nos comunicamos de inmediato con el presidente de la Esfera Terrestre y tras plantearle que una celebración de esa índole podría ser un grave error acepto cancelarlo pero, ahora…

-Alguien se encargo de convencerlo de lo contrario-completo la rubia

-Pero-hablo un incrédulo Quatre-. ¿Quién haría…?

-Frost-sentenció con aplomo el hijo de Anne Nielsen-. Cuando se entero de lo que planeábamos hacer se mostro en total desacuerdo, alegando que habíamos arruinado su gran oportunidad para hacer negocios con los diversos representantes de la Tierra y las colonias-explico apretando los puños visiblemente molesto-. Estoy seguro de que…

-Desafortunadamente-lo interrumpió la rubia-, no tiene ninguna prueba que lo confirme

-¡Srita. Catalonia!-rebatió el pelinegro-. ¡Frost es de la clase de persona que solo vela por sus propios intereses, no hay duda de que…!

-Tal vez-intervino la joven la única manera de confirmarlo, es que asista a ese baile

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo un incrédulo Colt-. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No voy a…!

-No tiene otra opción-declaro firmemente la nieta de Dermail-. Si no lo hace quedara en ridículo frente a todos los representantes y Frost se saldrá con la suya

El líder de NeoCosmos se llevo la mano izquierda a la barbilla en un gesto de reflexión, después de analizarlo cuidadosamente tenía que admitir que Dorothy tenía razón.

-Además-una mordaz sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la asistente de Relena-, no hay mejor forma de batir a un oponente que derrotándolo en su propio terreno

-Sí, estas en lo cierto Dorothy-concedió Nielsen llamándola inconscientemente por su nombre-. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-pregunto sonriéndole de manera cómplice

-Estarías completamente perdido Colt-respondió ella en el mismo tono

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír levemente al mismo tiempo que el árabe, quien había decidió mantenerse al margen de toda la conversación, contemplaba la escena; fue evidente para él que Dorothy y Nielsen tenían un lazo muy especial.

Lo que no hizo otra cosa más agudizar el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Tras dejar con sumo cuidado sobre la pequeña mesa de madera la carta que había escrito esa misma tarde su vista se poso en la figura de la joven mujer que yacía unos cuantos pasos a su lado.

El somnífero que había colocado en la cena, no solo de ella, sino también todos y cada uno de los integrantes del circo, salvo la de su hermana y él, había hecho efecto ya que Catherine dormía profundamente.

Y aunque en ese momento sintió el impulso de inclinarse y besarla en los labios, simplemente se limito a acariciarle delicadamente el cabello y la mejilla para luego, tras susurrar un fugaz "adiós", abandonar el remolque y dirigirse a su destino.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Por enésima vez sus ojos repasaron aquellas cortas pero significativas líneas escritas en la pequeña libreta que sostenía entre sus manos, si sus cálculos eran correctos, todo debía estar desarrollándose conforme lo planeado y eso solo significaba una cosa:

La liberación de Dekhim Barton.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-Te demoraste-reprocho molesta la joven castaña de ojos verdes desde la cabina del camión

-Lo sé, lo lamento-se disculpo el recién llegado con una leve mueca de disgusto-. Pero no fue nada sencillo, ¿sabes?

-Pretextos-bufo la chica cruzándose de brazos

-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu problema?-rebatió el muchacho enarcando una ceja

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!-le reclamo mientras descendía del vehículo-. ¡Al menos tu tuviste la oportunidad de decirle adiós!-lo encaro visiblemente irritada-. ¡De la manera menos apropiada, pero lo hiciste! En cambio…yo…

-Entiendo-repuso él con voz comprensiva, era plenamente consciente de lo mucho que a ella le hubiera gustado poder hacer lo mismo con el hermano de Catherine-. Hablaremos de eso luego-señalo con sutileza-. Ahora debemos irnos antes de que…

-No creo que vayan a algún lado

Ambos jóvenes palidecieron al verse inesperadamente descubiertos, de manera inmediata dirigieron su vista a un par de arbustos cercanos de donde había provenido aquella voz y, en cuanto las nubes en el cielo permitieron que la luz de la luna llena iluminara por completo el pequeño claro donde se encontraban, la identidad del intruso quedo al descubierto.

-¡¿Trowa?!-lo reconoció de inmediato la menor de los Olzack

-¡Imposible!-exclamo incrédulo-. ¡Se supone que deberías…!

-La próxima vez que quieras narcotizar a alguien-interrumpió Barton-, asegúrate de que primero ingiera el contenido del plato al que le colocaste el somnífero

-Maldición-gruño el aludido por lo bajo

-Ahora-sentencio con aplomo al mismo tiempo que amenazaba a sus compañeros circenses con una pistola que había extraído de su espalda-, vendrán conmigo sin oponer resistencia

-Tro…Trowa-susurro desconcertada la castaña a espaldas de su hermano

-¿Qué harás si no lo hacemos?-cuestiono desafiante el muchacho de ojos castaños-. ¿Dispararnos a quemarropa?

-No-repuso el ojiverde sin perder su temple -. Pero te aseguro que no dudare en hacer lo necesario para detenerlos, Demian

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella declaración, ¿en qué momento Trowa…?

-Vaya, con que lo sabes-sonrió altanero el antiguamente llamado Ian-. En ese caso, sugiero que te marches antes de que te ocurra algo realmente grave

-¡Demian!-recrimino su hermana

No obstante, el piloto del HeavyArms no cedió en lo más mínimo, tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer

-Trowa, por favor-pidió angustiada la ojiverde al ver reflejada la determinación en el rostro del joven-. No tienes que hacer esto, solo vete de aquí-suplico mientras su hermano llevaba discretamente su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón-. Olvídate de todo y no te veras involucrado

-Lo siento, Sara-titubeo levemente al pronunciar el nombre de la chica, pese a todo lo ocurrido, el que ella mostrara una genuina preocupación por él lo reconfortaba de una manera extraña-. Pero estoy involucrado en esto más de lo que imaginas

-Entonces-resolvió Demian con determinación en cuanto su mano dio con el diminuto aparato que buscaba en el interior de sus ropas-, no nos dejas otra opción

"_**BOOM"**_

El otrora soldado sin nombre fue a dar justo a los pies del hermano de Sara a consecuencia de una inesperada y ligera explosión a sus espaldas que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros por los aires.

-Parece que los papeles se han invertido-celebro triunfante el mayor de los Olzack tomando la pistola que el hermano de Catherine había perdido como consecuencia del impacto-. Y ahora…-sentenció apuntándole a la cabeza

-¡Demian, no!-grito la castaña colocando sus manos sobre el arma-. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico!

-Sara-repuso él con voz ronca-, sabes que hacer

-Pero…pero…

-¡Ahora!-ordeno tajante

La chica solo atino a bajar la cabeza y tras dedicarle una última mirada al ojiverde que lentamente comenzaba a ponerse de pie, se dirigió a la parte trasera del camión; un par de minutos después, un mobile suit de color negro, el mismo que Trowa identifico como el responsable de la derrota de WuFei y el ShengLong, se erguía imponente en medio del paisaje.

-Debemos eliminar a cualquiera que pueda comprometernos-la voz de Demian atrajo de nuevo la atención del piloto-. Pero-tras mirar sobre su hombro y hacer un movimiento de cabeza, el mobile suit de Sara dirigió una de sus armas contra su ex-compañero de circo-, si algo te sucediera, Catherine no lo soportaría

Un destello de furia ilumino los ojos verdes, ¿cómo se atrevía ese canalla a involucrar a Catherine en todo esto?

-Así que considérate afortunado, porque te dejare ir-declaro al tiempo que vaciaba las municiones del arma-. Después de todo, ¿qué puede hacer un sujeto como tu contra nosotros?-cuestiono burlón

Tras arrojar la pistola a los pies del vencido Trowa, el mayor de los castaños se dirigió al otro camión que ahí se encontraba, no paso mucho tiempo para que un segundo mobile suit, del mismo color y al que Barton logro identificar como uno de los responsables de los ataques a las bases preventivas de Italia y Francia apareciera en escena.

-Sara-escucho la voz de su hermano a través del radio-, vámonos

-Si-accedió ella un tanto abatida para luego mirar por última vez al joven que yacía en tierra, hubiera deseado que las cosas terminaran de diferente manera-. Lo siento, Trowa

Los motores de ambas máquinas resplandecieron, una violenta ráfaga de viento que arranco algunos cuantos arbustos desde raíz e hizo volar cientos de hojas por los aires se dejo sentir por todo el lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ante la impotente mirada del piloto del HeavyArmas, los dos mobile suits desaparecían en la obscuridad de la noche.

**Continuara…**


	11. Presente y Pasado

**CAPITULO X PRESENTE Y PASADO**

Una vez que se encontró en el interior de la lujosa oficina donde la joven recepcionista le indico que podía esperar, sus ojos exploraron curiosos una de las paredes de la habitación sobre la cual se hallaban colgados diversos marcos fotográficos con imágenes alusivas a las distintas celebraciones y reuniones tanto sociales como diplomáticas a las cuales su dueña había asistido. Una de ellas, en la que se reconoció a si mismo posando a lado de la ministra de relaciones exteriores, su rubia asistente y la líder de VOYAGER, llamo especialmente su atención.

Con motivo de la conclusión del conflicto armado entre la Tierra y la colonias espaciales, hace escasamente un año si su memoria no le fallaba, y más por insistencia de su madre quien según sus propias palabras debía aprender a desenvolverse por si mismo en ese medio que por iniciativa propia, era que había asistido al festejo que esa noche se celebrara en la ciudad de París. Sin embargo, pese a que la belleza del museo de Louvre debía ser más que suficiente para pasar una amena, sino es que esplendida velada, lo cierto era que el hecho de verse rodeado de hombre y mujeres cuya superflua cordialidad no obedecía más que a la meta de cumplir con sus objetivos personales era algo que le resultaba intolerablemente incomodo.

Al menos hasta que se encontró con la ministra de relaciones exteriores y su peculiar acompañante.

Ya que mientras la descendiente de los Peacecraft hacía gala de sus decidida y elegante diplomacia, ya fuera para expresarse a favor o en contra de alguna opinión, acompañada por una aplomante cordialidad que, enalteciendo la ideología pacifista de su familia, evitaba cualquier clase de malentendido que diera pie a alguna discusión; la nieta del Duque Dermail hacía todo lo contrario al crear polémica con sus agudos y, en su mayoría, mordaces comentarios que dejaban muy en claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la impresión que eso causara de ella en los demás.

Ambas francas, ambas honestas pero de formas completamente opuestas, dos caras de la misma moneda. Quizá fue por eso que, una vez finalizaron la conversación que sostenía con un par de ancianos aristócratas, se animo a acercarse a ellas dispuesto a entablar una pequeña charla ignorando que ese sería el principio de una sincera amistad.

Especialmente con la rubia luego de lo ocurrido esa noche…

El recientemente electo presidente de la esfera terrestre había pedido unos minutos a solas con Relena y mientras ambos aguardaban por el regreso de la ministra, su mirada se poso en la figura de una antigua conocida que se encontraba al otro lado del salón: Odette Swan.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo de aquello, 5 años si sus cálculos eran correctos cuando por primera, a la edad de 13, acompaño a su padre a una de las tantas reuniones a las que solía asistir desde la fundación de NeoCosmos, sin siquiera sospechar que sería una las experiencias más importantes de su vida. No solo porque descubrió lo irritantemente molesto que le parecía que varios de los asistentes, ancianos en su mayoría, halagaran a lo más jóvenes para que en cuanto estos se alejaran, apuñalarlos por la espalda con comentarios arrogantemente desagradables, sino porque también, en varias ocasiones escucho a más de uno de expresar la poca confianza que tenían en que _"un chiquillo como ese"_ fuese el sucesor de su padre para que luego, ignorantes de que había oído todo, se dieran la media vuelta para dedicarle una hipócrita sonrisa acompañada de falsas alabanzas haciendo que su enfado no hiciera más que aumentar. Así que antes de que fuese traicionado por su juventud al reaccionar de cualquier manera poco favorable que pudiese perjudicar las negociaciones de su progenitor, opto por mantenerse a raya al aislarse por iniciativa propia en una apartada columna del elegante salón donde planeaba permanecer por el resto de la velada.

Y lo habría hecho de no ser por la, en aquel entonces, joven líder de VOYAGER.

Sorpresivamente, la chica se había acercado a él y tras saludarlo con una franca sonrisa, la primera que había visto en toda la noche, iniciaron una amena y agradable charla que le dio a la ojiverde la confianza suficiente para preguntarle el porque de la expresión de molestia en su rostro. Algo lo que por supuesto, se mostro un tanto renuente a responder, pero…, al percatarse de la genuina y amable preocupación reflejada en la mirada de la joven se animo a contestar expresándole, no sin aun cierto recelo, que no entendía como su padre quien siempre le había hecho hincapié en la importancia de la honestidad y sinceridad y que además predicaba con el ejemplo, podía siquiera tolerar cruzar palabra con sujetos que solamente velaban por sus propios intereses.

Una inesperada risilla, lo cual sobra decir no era precisamente lo que esperaba, surgió de labios de la rubia quien al darse cuenta de la leve ceja enarcada de su acompañante, se disculpo visiblemente apenada para después confesar que el motivo de su reacción se debía a que había comprendido que la verdadera razón por la cual estaba tan molesto no era porque tuviera que soportar a un grupo de insufribles y odiosos arrogantes, sino porque ninguno de ellos, salvo su padre claro, lo creyeran capaz de cumplir con las tareas que le esperaban en un futuro.

"_Pero no les haga caso, yo pase por lo mismo hace tiempo y entonces comprendí que no eran más que un grupo de ignorantes que no ve más allá de sus propias narices"_ declaro ella con convicción. _"Y en lo personal, creo que sería un excelente líder"_ aseguro logrando que por primera en toda la noche, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Eso fue más que suficiente para saber que esa chica era especial y claro, como suele suceder cuando dos personas simpatizan mutuamente, pronto ambos forjaron una solidad amistad la cual, pese a que él no volvió a asistir a ninguna otra clase reunión después de esa, fue fortaleciéndose hasta que con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos por la heredera de los Swann se transformaron en algo mucho más profundo, sin embargo…Un día, mientras se alistaba para una de las tantas visitas que solía hacerle a la ojiverde cuando esta se encontraba en su residencia de verano en Frankfurt y en la cual su objetivo principal era el de sincerarse con ella, la guerra entre la Tierra y las colonias se encrudeció obligándolos a suspender toda clase de contacto por un lapso de casi dos años y no había sido hasta aquella celebración en el famoso museo parisino que finalmente tendían la oportunidad de reencontrarse, no obstante…

No sabía si sería capaz de llevar a cabo la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás.

"_Va a desgastarla si la sigue mirando de esa forma joven Nielsen"_ recordó que había comentado socarronamente la rubia que se encontraba a su lado. Evidentemente, aquella palabras no le hicieron ni la más mínima gracia y tras pedirle, de manera un tanto cortante, a la asistente de Relena que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos la aludida simplemente se límite a reír con actitud descaradamente divertida para luego, a su muy peculiar manera claro y so pena de ser ella quien llamase la atención de la líder de VOYAGER, alentarlo a que se acercara a hablar con la chica, y como él no estaba realmente dispuesto a hacer alguna clase de escena, tras dar un prolongado sorbo a su bebida, decidió seguir el tan _"ameno"_ consejo de la nieta del Duque Dermail.

Para su mala fortuna, cuando finalmente pudo obtener unos cuantos minutos a solas con Odette Swann, teniendo así la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle sus sentimiento, la joven ojiverde, con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, reconoció que se sentía enormemente halagada pero que ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y que lo único que podía hacer era ofrecerle su sincera y leal amistad. Propuesta que él acepto ocultando la dolorosa resignación que eso suponía detrás de una amable sonrisa.

"_Al menos ahora no vivirá con la duda de que habría pasado si hubiese sido sincero con ella"_ fueron las palabras de aliento con las que lo recibió Dorothy una vez que regreso a su lado. Extrañamente tenía razón, ya que aunque admitía el resultado de su charla con la líder de VOYAGER no había sido precisamente el que deseaba también debía reconocer que después de eso sentía como su cuerpo se hacía más ligero tras liberarse de semejante carga. En definitiva, mejor amiga que esa rubia en extremo particular no encontraría jamás.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera devolverle el favor.

Porque no él no era ingenuo, mucho menos despistado y sin importar que hasta hace tan solo un par de días hubiese sido la primera vez que convivía con el heredero de la familia Winner, el extraño comportamiento así como las discretas pero intensas miradas que la asistente de de Relena le dedicaba al joven árabe de manera inconsciente, y de las cuales se percato sin que ella se diera cuenta, fueron suficientes para que lograra deducir, sin temor a equivocarse, que la ojiazul sentía algo por aquel amable rubio.

Así que esa misma noche, luego de que ambos regresaran del jardín, la llevo a su despacho en donde tras servirle un poco de agua, le pidió que fuese sincera con él y le confesara el porque de su actitud tan fría y distante para con Quatre cuando era evidente que en el fondo sentía algo radical y completamente opuesto. Sinceramente, y dado el carácter de la rubia, pensó que no le diría nada pero se equivoco cuando, después de unos segundos de silenciosa reflexión, Dorothy le revelo que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, no después de lo que le había hecho durante el conflicto armado entre la Tierra, OZ y Colmillo Blanco. Y aunque no sabía a que se refería con exactitud y le hubiese gustado indagar más sobre ello, la expresión abatida y melancólica en el rostro de la rubia, algo que nunca pensó vería en ella, le hicieron desistir de hacerlo.

-Quizá en otro momento-murmuro para si mismo

-Entonces será mañana-escuchar a la líder de VOYAGER lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Así es-corroboro una segunda voz femenina-. Todo se llevara a cabo según lo planeado

En cuanto la rubia se encontró en el interior de la oficina se dispuso a saludarla, sin embargo, el hijo de Todd Nielsen enmudeció por completo al reconocer a la castaña acompañante de la ojiverde. Esa chica era…ella era…

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

La nieve no dejaba de caer, la temperatura comenzaba a descender cada vez más y pese a que sus ropas no eran precisamente las más adecuadas para protegerlo de semejante clima, lo único que atinaba a hacer, era a contemplar el indefenso e inerte cuerpo del pequeño canino a sus pies, mismo que, por alguna extraña razón, se arrodillo para tomar entre sus brazos mientras estrujaba la flor amarilla que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Lo siento-se disculpo notablemente abatido el otrora soldado perfecto

-Por favor-bufo con fastidio la figura ubicada a sus espaldas-. ¿No me digas que aun sigues lamentándote por la insignificante muerte de ese estúpido animal y la idiota de su dueña?

El piloto del WingZero no emitió respuesta.

-Te recuerdo que eres un soldado-señalo tajante el castaño de ojos rojos-. La pena, la compasión, son sentimientos que te son en lo absoluto necesarios. Lo que ocurrió aquí, no debería afectarte en lo más mínimo

-Sé que puede haber evitado que pasara-declaro Heero asiendo caso omiso de aquellas palabras

-Eso que importa-repuso desdeñosamente el autoproclamado Zero-. Lo único que debe preocuparte es cumplir exitosamente tu misión

-¿Aunque el resultado sea algo como esto?-cuestiono el piloto sin apartar la mirada del cachorro que sostenía en brazos

-Es la guerra-fue la fría respuesta de su gemelo-. Los daños colaterales son, inevitables

-¿Daños colaterales?-repitió irritado el castaño ojiazul ante la actitud de su otro yo-. ¿Cómo puedes considerar la perdida de una o más vidas algo tan trivial?

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?-pregunto su doble con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros-. ¿Acaso debo llorar? ¿O quizá ponerme a rezar?-agrego con sorna

El antiguo protegido del Doctor J miro a su contraparte por encima del hombro dedicándole una expresión desafiante.

-Vaya, creo que toque un nervio-se burlo Zero-. Aunque sinceramente, no entiendo porque te molestas tanto-dijo tomando cómodamente asiento sobre uno de los tantos escombros que había en el lugar-. Después de todo, el único y verdadero culpable del destino de esos dos…fuiste tu-declaro acusadoramente

-Nunca fue mi deseo dañarlos-se defendió el piloto

-Sí, claro, claro-repuso divertido su otro yo cruzándose de brazos-. Vamos. ¿Por qué te engañas así, Heero?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido

-Lo sabes perfectamente-declaro su doble con una sonrisa arrogante-. Tú, realmente querías deshacerte de esa niña

-¡No es así!

-Por supuesto que lo es-aseguro el de mirada escarlata-. Esa chiquilla te recordó la inútil amabilidad que posee el ser humano-explico-. Se convirtió en un obstáculo, y como todo obstáculo tuvo que ser eliminado-un destello malicioso brillo en los ojos de Zero-. Justo como tarde o temprano, ocurrirá con Relena Peacecraft

-¡Jamás!-rebatió Heero con vehemencia-. ¡Nunca lastimare a Relena!

-Ya lo veremos Heero-sentenció aun burlón Zero-. Ya lo veremos

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-No…Relena…Nunca

-¡Heero, tranquilízate!-exclamo Noin sujetando al castaño por los hombros para impedir que continuara moviéndose

Tras abandonar el cuarto de Zech, permitiendo que el otrora Conde Relámpago tomara su desayuno, decidió hacerle una pequeña visita al joven piloto solo para, en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la habitación, encontrarse con que el chico se encontrarse agitaba violentamente.

-¡Enfermera!-grito angustiada la preventiva

Una joven de blanca vestimenta no demoro en llegar y, luego de revisar a gran velocidad un par de cajones, tomo una jeringa con la cual administro un poderoso tranquilizante al muchacho de castaña cabellera que pronto volvió a dormir profundamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Heero?-se pregunto a si misma una aun preocupada Noin

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Cualquier clase de herida hubiese sido algo realmente difícil de explicar, afortunadamente, una mala postura de descanso era la excusa perfecta para su dolor de espalda, producto de todo lo acontecido las horas de la noche anterior. Pero, ¿qué haría cuando alguno de sus compañeros se percatase de la ausencia de los Olzack? Seguramente, dada la cercanía que habían tenido con ellos, lo primero que harían sería interrogarlo a él o a Catherine.

Catherine…

Le resulto sumamente extraño no verla en el comedor comunitario junto al resto de sus camaradas, especialmente porque, desde que podía recordar, ella siempre se le adelantaba para apartarle un lugar a su lado en la mesa. Algo que, para su total y completo desagrado, hizo en los últimos días con Ian. _"¿Sera posible que…?"_, pensó repentinamente y decidiendo que el desayuno podía esperar para más tarde, dio la media vuelta para encaminarse hacia el remolque de la joven lanzadora de cuchillos.

Su preocupación inicial aumento considerablemente cuando, luego de llamar a la puerta por cuarta ocasión, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Así que sin más alternativa que la de repetir lo que había hecho días atrás, se atrevió a entrar al camper de su hermana.

-¿Catherine?-no hallo rastro de ella en la pequeña estancia o en diminuta cocina-. Tal vez…-se dijo a si mismo para, inmediatamente después, dirigirse cautelosamente hacia el dormitorio

Efectivamente, al asomarse con sumo sigilo por el marco de la puerta la encontró ahí, sentada al borde de la cama, ligeramente cabizbaja con la mirada fija en algún punto ubicado en la nada y una arrugada hoja de papel entre las manos que descasaban sobre su regazo.

-Catherine-la llamo una vez más alzando ligeramente el tono de su voz

-¿Ah?-la joven pareció salir de su estupor-. Oh, eres tu Trowa-respondió ausente, de inmediato el piloto supo que algo andaba mal, su hermana no era la misma chica alegre y jovial que de costumbre

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto arrodillándose frente a ella demostrándole su apoyo al colocar su mano derecha encima de su hombro izquierdo-. ¿Esta todo bien?

Los ojos lavanda de la joven artista hicieron contacto con los verde intenso de Trowa. ¿Acaso…, él sabría…?

-¿Por qué?-fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Catherine en apenas un audible susurro-. No lo entiendo Trowa. ¿Por qué se fue?-dijo anhelante de una respuesta

Sin el más mínimo signo de resistencia por parte de su hermana, el piloto se hizo la arrugada hoja de papel que ella aun conservaba entre sus manos y, tras alisarla un poco para hacerla lo suficientemente legible, inspecciono su contenido. Poco a poco, obviando las partes en las que el supuesto Ian se disculpaba o se ponía sentimental con Catherine, sus dudas se fueron disipando.

-Catherine. ¿Quién este tío del que habla?-inquirió el castaño

-No lo sé-respondió la joven artista sin comprender el porque de aquella pregunta-. Solo recuerdo que lo oí mencionar hace años, cuando Ian y Kara llegaron al circo y después, en la carta que me dejo la primera vez que se marcharon

El rompecabezas finalmente había tomado forma en la cabeza del piloto.

-¿Trowa?-su hermana se preocupo al ver aquella expresión en rostro del ojiverde, a diferencia de los demás miembros del circo, ella podía notar los ligeros cambios en el casi siempre impasible semblante de su ahora hermano, y la seriedad que había en él en ese momento solo la había visto una vez en aquella ocasión que se ofreció de voluntario para preparar la atracción especial para una de las bases de OZ

-Catherine-la miro fijamente titubeando por algunos breves instantes en continuar, tal vez no le correspondía a él hacerlo pero ella merecía saber la verdad-; hay algo que tengo que decirte

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, una vez más auxilio a la heredera de los Peacecraft a escabullirse exitosamente de los reporteros que, al igual que ella, aguardaban por su llegada al aeropuerto de Frankfurt. Sin embargo, de haber sabido que la ministra tendría tan ridícula y descabellada ocurrencia, probablemente lo habría pensado dos veces y la habría dejado a merced de los inclementes micrófonos y destellos de las cámaras.

-¿Pasa algo malo Dorothy?-pregunto confundida la joven política ante el repentino mutismo de su acompañante quien, hasta hace tan solo unos instantes conversaba animosamente con ella

-No, por supuesto que no-contesto evasivamente cortante la rubia mirando atreves de la ventana de la lujosa limusina en la que viajaban-. ¿Qué podría estar mal Srita. Relena?

Pero lo cierto era que el hecho de que la antigua reina de las naciones mundiales le pidiese a Quatre las acompañase a la celebración de mañana por la noche no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Ahora, no conforme con haber tenido que tolerar al rubio durante su estadía en la mansión de los Nielsen y luego, tras la fastidiosa insistencia del piloto, en el aeropuerto mientras esperaba por la hermana de Zech, también tendría que soportarlo en el festejo de año nuevo.

-Bien, yo me quedo aquí-declaro la nieta del Duque Dermail en cuanto el automóvil se detuvo justo en frente del edificio de relaciones exteriores-. Me reuniré con usted más tarde Srita. Relena-señalo al mismo tiempo que descendía del transporte para inmediatamente después, entrar al enorme complejo

-Peagan-llamo la antigua reina al anciano chofer en cuanto el vehículo reinicio su marcha-. ¿Crees que hice algo que fuera indebido?

-¿Por qué dice eso señorita?

-Soy consciente de que muchos piensan que Dorothy solo puedo ser fría y sarcástica, pero yo sé que no es así y que tiene sentimientos al igual que todas las demás personas-explico la chica-. Por eso, algo me dice que al pedirle a Quatre que nos acompañara mañana por la noche le molesto bastante. Tal vez…ella quería ir sola con él y yo…

-No-la interrumpió su antiguo tutor-. A pesar de que los sentimientos de la Srita. Catalonia por el joven Winner son evidentes, dudo mucho que esa sea la razón

-¡¿Cómo sabes que…?!-la inesperada y corta risa del viejo conductor impidieron que finalizara su pregunta

-Alguna vez fui joven señorita-respondió aun divertido el anciano-. Y ahora también tengo la experiencia de los años. Además-agrego sin perder la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro-; cualquier buen observador, si tiene la oportunidad como ya lo tuve desde esta mañana, se daría perfectamente cuenta de ello

La ministra suspiro sintiéndose enormemente aliviada, por un momento creyó que tal vez en alguna conversación que hubiese olvidado le había revelado a su viejo tutor las sospechas que tenía acerca de los sentimientos de su rubia amiga con respecto al piloto Gundam, pero…

-¿Por qué se molestaría tanto entonces?-volvió a cuestionar la política aun sin comprender el porque de la reacción de Dorothy

-Si mi memoria no falla-respondió Peagan utilizando el tono que había usado cuando la instruía de pequeña-, la Sirta. Catalonia estuvo del lado del señor Milliardo y la organización de Colmillo Blanco en la pasada guerra. Y se por algunos rumores que ella y el joven Winner tuvieron una especie de enfrentamiento

-Así es-confirmo la hermana de Zech-. Cuando todo termino, fui a visitar a Quatre al hospital, y ahí me confesó que no podía culparla por lo que había hecho, porque-continuo-, entendía por lo que estaba pasando para haber actuado de la manera en que lo había hecho

-Creo que la verdadera razón por la que le molesta estar cerca de él-intervino el viejo chofer-, es porque ella misma aun no puede perdonarse por lo que hizo; y en consecuencia piensa que es por eso que sus sentimientos por el joven Winner son aun más imperdonables

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ella-murmuro una abatida Relena

-Me temo que eso no esta en nuestras mano señorita

La joven política se limito a asentir con la cabeza, sin embargo, pese a que sabía que todo dependía única y exclusivamente de Dorothy, deseaba sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón, que su amiga pronto dejase de ser tan estrictamente severa con ella misma. Después de todo, se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Caminado por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez todos y cada uno de los detalles y movimientos a seguir del plan que le había sido comunicado. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, mañana en la noche…

-¡¿Demian?!-se detuvo en seco al percatarse que lo habían identificado-. ¡¿Demian Thorn?!

"_Imposible"_ pensó el sujeto _"¿Quién…?"_

-¡Sí! ¡Eres tú!-celebro el muchacho rubio tras ver su rostro luego de darse la media vuelta

-Vaya-sonrió el aludido al reconocer a su antiguo amigo de infancia-. Quatre Raberba Winner

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Tras tomar asiento en la silla ubicada frente al elegante escritorio de caoba dio un segundo sorbo a la taza de café que la amable asistente, quien lo recibiese minutos atrás, había hecho el favor de traerle mientras la líder de VOYAGER se despedía de su joven invitada.

Era ella, estaba completamente seguro de ello; pese a haberla tratado solamente una vez hace cuatro años aproximadamente mientras visitaba a la rubia en su residencia de verano, sabía que no podía estar equivocado y, tras dar rápida ojeada a una de las fotografías que se encontraban sobre el escritorio de su amiga, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, pero… Hasta donde podía recordar, en el año 192, sin importarles la desaprobación que dicha acción causara a las colonias, Richard Thorn y su esposa, ambos toda una autoridad en el campo de construcción de mobile suits, decidieron unirse a la extinta Alianza de la Esfera Terrestre. Dos días después, se confirmo la desaparición de los hijos de la pareja y hasta ahora su paradero se mantenía como desconocido; años después, con la muerte del matrimonio durante uno de los ataques que los Gundam realizaran durante su invasión a la Tierra, se pensó que Thorn habían llegado a su fin.

¿Entonces como era posible que ahora…?

-Lamento la demora-se disculpo cordialmente la joven Swann tocando delicadamente el hombro de su amigo para inmediatamente después tomar asiento al otro lado del escritorio

-No hay problema-repuso Nielsen dejando su bebida en el pequeño plato de porcelana que se encontraba sobre el elegante mueble de madera-. Después de todo, uno nunca tiene visitas tan importantes. ¿No es cierto?-cuestiono con fallida suspicacia

-Colt-le sonrió la rubia llamándolo por su nombre como lo hacía desde hace años cuando estaban a solas-; las indirectas nunca han sido lo tuyo. Así que si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo antes de que me sienta terriblemente ofendida-pidió amablemente

-Bien, seré directo entonces-el líder de NeoCosmos le devolvió la sonrisa-. No parecías realmente sorprendida por la presencia de Sara Thorn, quien te recuerdo, esta considerada como desaparecida desde hace años-acoto con levemente acusador tono de voz

-Tranquilo, no es para que te pongas así-pidió la aun sonriente rubia-. Todo tiene una sencilla explicación

El pelinegro enarco una ceja.

-Veras-comenzó la chica acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja izquierda-; cuando los Thorn decidieron venir a la Tierra pensaron que lo mejor para sus hijos sería ocultarlos para evitar que sufrieran cualquier clase de represalia por parte de las colonias-le dirigió una mirada suspicaz-. Supongo que sabes que su decisión de colaborar con la Alianza no fue bien vista por la gente del espacio

-Por supuesto-respondió el aludido cruzándose de brazos-. Lo que no entiendo es…

-Estuvieron viviendo conmigo por unos tiempo-interrumpió ella

-Ya veo-comprendió Colt, si sus cálculos eran correctos, eran los mismas fechas en las que había conocido a la chica castaña, sin embargo, no había tenido oportunidad de tratar con el mayor de los Thorn

-Después de eso-continuo Odette-, ambos se marcharon con un viejo amigo de su madre. Y aunque no volví a verla sino hasta hoy, Sara y yo siempre mantuvimos contacto por medio de cartas y video-mensajes

-Pero entonces-la miro confundido el ojiazul-. ¿No se supone que uno de ellos debería ser el que estuviera al frente de VOYAGER?

-Bueno, de haber sido así-sonrío ella una vez con picardía-, su paradero no habría sido un secreto, ¿no crees?

-Err…si, tiene sentido, supongo-concedió él rascándose la cabeza

-En fin-zanjo la ojiverde-, dejemos de hablar el pasado-propuso apoyando la barbilla en los dedos entrelazados de sus manos-. ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

-Algo así-admitió un tanto nervioso-. ¿Sabes? Yo… me preguntaba, si aun no tienes algún compromiso claro, si…¿te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de mañana en la noche?

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Miraba distraídamente el pasar de una nube tras otra al otro lado de la ventana. Una vez finalizada la conferencia de prensa dada por Relena, se apresuro a contactar al capitán preventivo que la acompañaba para comunicarle que el origen del fax enviado a la televisora responsable de transmitir hace un par de días los ataques perpetrados por aquel par de mobile suits, se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel donde se hospedaban él y la joven ministra; horas más tarde, el peliazul le devolvió la llamada, únicamente para revelarle que todo lo que había podido descubrir es que algún desconocido le había pagado a un chico de escasos 10 años para que enviase dicho mensaje.

No habían sido noticias muy alentadoras precisamente y eso, aunado al hecho de que hasta hace tan solo un par de horas había podido tomar un vuelo privado que en esos instantes la llevaba hasta Frankfurt, tuvieron como resultado que se sintiera profundamente abatida.

Era la líder de los Preventer, la persona en quien jóvenes cuya meta primordial era mantener la paz, como Relena Peacecraft y Colt Nielsen, habían depositado su confianza; ¿y qué era lo que ella hacía? Fallarles una y otra vez al no tener ninguna clase de pista solida que la llevase a dar con la identidad o el paradero de los pilotos bajo las órdenes de Dekhim.

-Lady Une-la llamo una joven aeromoza distrayendo su atención del tan monótono paisaje-. Tiene una llamada por

línea privada

La otrora coronel de OZ agradeció la amable atención de la señorita y, una vez esta se hubo retirado, oprimió unos cuantos botones del el teclado del pequeño monitor empotrado en el asiento de enfrente para inmediatamente después, colocar un par de auriculares en sus oídos.

-¿Howard?-reconoció extrañada al hombre al otro lado de la pantalla-. ¿Ha sucedido algo?-se apresuro a preguntar visiblemente preocupada

-No, descuida, por el momento los subordinados de Dekhim no han hecho ningún movimiento-la tranquilizo el actual responsable de los Gundam-. La razón por la que te llamo es para informarte que Alex y yo haremos un pequeño viaje

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo incrédula-. ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

-Vamos, no te alteres por favor-pidió el aludido acomodándose las gafas-. Lo único que puedo decirte es que espero regresar con buenas noticias; el resto lo entenderás cuando leas el reporte que deje para ti

-De acuerdo-concedió la preventiva aun no muy convencida-. Confió en ti Howard

-Una cosa más. Creo que el que tú seas la única enterada de esto es lo mejor

La mujer de castaña cabellera asintió con la cabeza al comprender aquellas palabras, dado que aun no se había resuelto el asunto del espía dentro de la organización lo mejor era mantener todo con la mayor discreción posible, así que tras mostrarse de acuerdo con la sugerencia dio por finalizada la llamada depositando gran parte de sus esperanzas en el éxito de Howard.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-Es una verdadera pena que te marches-lamento sincero el piloto del DeatSchyte mientras el muchacho que había estado a su cuidado terminaba de alistar su cosas; pese a no haber tenido el mejor de los inicios tras un par de días de convivencia, su relación con el jovencito peliazul había mejorado notablemente

-Vamos a extrañarte-secundo la alemana parada a un lado del castaño con una amable sonrisa

-Sí, yo también-admitió el hermano del preventivo

-¿Es forzoso que te vayas?-pregunto una visiblemente abatida Marimeia aun en silla de ruedas

-No quisiera hacerlo-respondió el chico también afectado por su pronta partida-. Pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, mi hermano cree que me quede con una vieja amiga que logro localizar es lo mejor

Los claros ojos azules de la hija de Treize se posaron en el piso en clara señal de derrota.

-Pero, una vez que me instale-se apresuro a decir para reconfortar a la pelirroja-, le preguntare si puedo venir a visitarlos

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamo la protegida de Lady Une mucho más animada al escuchar aquellas palabras

-Claro-aseguro el hermano de Ryo sin titubear-. Lo prometo- agrego al mismo tiempo que con ágil movimiento de manos hacía parecer una pequeña garza de papel que le obsequio a la nieta de Dekhim

-Oh, eso fue tan dulce-declaro una enternecida Hilde

-Y esto es para ti-tras repetir la misma acción el chico ojiazul le hizo entrega de un narciso blanco

-Vaya, pero que galante-repuso la alemana sintiéndose sumamente halagada

-Cielos-comento el castaño de larga cabellera cruzando los brazos por detrás de la nuca de manera despreocupada-, de saber que habría regalos atrasados de navidad hubiera escrito mi carta

-No te pongas así Duo-replico divertido el joven muchachito por la actitud de su nuevo amigo-. No me olvide de ti

Ante la curiosa expectativa del americano, el hermano del capitán preventivo se dio la media vuelta y tras hurgar en una de las pequeñas cajas de zapatos que conformaban parte de su equipaje, extrajo un modelo a escala del DathSchyte que entrego al piloto.

-Lo termine anoche-declaro muy orgulloso de si mismo-. Espero que te guste

-¿Gustarme?-repitió el autoproclamado Shinigami con media sonrisa en el rostro para, luego de accionar un pequeño botón, ver como el mobile suit en miniatura comenzaba a moverse al mismo tiempo que encendía su diminuta hoz energética-. ¡Me encanta!

-Bien, ya debo irme-señalo el peliazul luego de mirar el reloj colgado en la pared-. Mi hermano debe estar esperándome

Tras colocarse adecuadamente la mochila sobre sus espaladas y tomar el par de cajas de calzado, el chico se despidió nuevamente de su nuevos amigos para, luego de abandonar la habitación, dirigirse al elevador al final del pasillo que lo llevaría hasta su destino en la planta baja.

Un par de minutos después, el americano pudo ver desde la ventana de la habitación como Kanon, acompañado por su hermano mayor, subía a un vehículo estacionado en la calle frente al hotel y que en cuestión de segundos, emprendió la marcha por la amplia avenida; en cuanto lo perdió vista sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el DeatSchyte en miniatura que el joven peliazul le había regalado.

Si que iba a extrañar a ese chico.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

No había motivo o razón alguna para que declinara la invitación de su antiguo amigo de infancia para tomar un café, después de todo, pronto serían más de seis años desde la última vez que se habían visto y una pequeña conversación para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas no le desapetecía del todo.

-Aquí esta su orden-la joven mesera no demoro en llegar con el par de caliente bebidas-. ¿Se les ofrece algo más?-pregunto dejando ambas tazas sobre la mesa

-Por el momento es todo-respondió el rubio con su acostumbrada amabilidad-. Muchas gracias señorita-agrego obteniendo una leve reverencia por parte de la chica que se retiro enseguida

-Veo que tus gustos no han cambiado-señalo el joven de ojos castaños frente a él al verlo agregar crema y dos terrones de azúcar al contenido de su taza

-En cambio parece que los tuyos si lo han hecho-repuso el árabe-. No recuerdo que te gustara el café negro

-Digamos que últimamente he optado por cosas más acordes a mi vida actual-contesto para luego dar un largo sorbo a su bebida

-¿Cómo?-lo miro confundido su viejo amigo

-No importa, olvidado-dijo haciendo un veloz ademan con la mano-. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo esta tu padre? Realmente me gustaría poder visitarlo para poder finalizar la partida de ajedrez que dejamos pendiente

El semblante del piloto del SandRock se ensombreció levemente.

-¿Quatre?-lo llamo el castaño un tanto extrañado por su reacción

-Desafortunadamente-respondió con una triste sonrisa-…, el falleció

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo incrédulo al escuchar aquello-. Yo…lo…lo siento…-se disculpo sintiéndose terriblemente apenado-. Sara y yo…pasamos prácticamente los últimos dos años aislados del mundo…Así que no sabemos muchas cosas-explico- . –En verdad… lo lamento

-Esta bien, no puedo culparte-concedió el árabe con actitud comprensiva-. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?-dijo para retomar la conversación-. ¿Al fin regresaron al espacio?-pregunto recordando que luego de unirse a la Alianza, los habitantes de las colonias habían desaprobado el regreso de los Thorn fuera de la atmosfera terrestre

No obstante, el que el semblante de su acompañante tornase en una expresión bastante similar a la que él había mostrado instantes atrás no fue un buen augurio.

-Murieron también-contesto con voz sombría-, el año pasado

-Perdóname Demian-esta vez fue el turno Quatre para disculparse-. No sabía…

-Descuida-respondió tras dar otro trago a su taza de café-. Ya me encargare de eso-sentenció en apenas un audible susurro

Un terrible e incomodo escalofrío recorrió por completo la espalda del heredero de los Winner, hasta donde podía recordar, nunca había escuchado al castaño expresarse con tanto resentimiento, ni tampoco ver el su mirada opacarse de esa manera al ser presa de un sentimiento de rencor que él mismo había experimentado luego de la pérdida de su padre. Pero, una idea cruzo por su mente, tal vez la razón por la que había vivido todo aquello era porque, quizá, su destino era el ayudar a su amigo a sobreponerse a dicho dolor.

De lo contrario, ¿Por qué reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo?

-En fin-la voz del hermano de Sara lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad-; en verdad apreció que te hayas tomado un tiempo para charlar conmigo-agradeció sincero-. Porque ahora que supongo estas a la cabeza de los asuntos de tu familia debes estar muy ocupado

-Sí, un poco-admitió-. Pero siempre tengo tiempo para los amigos

-Es bueno saberlo, pero dime-sonrió suspicazmente de lado-. ¿Qué hay de las chicas? ¿Estas rodeado por ellas? ¿O hay alguna en particular?

-Bueno-un ligero rubor invadió las mejillas del piloto-. Se puede decir que hay una, pero…

-Oh, vaya-la expresión picara desapareció del rostro del castaño ante la repentina seriedad de su amigo-. Ella no…

-No podría asegurarlo-respondió Quatre con la mirada fija en el contenido líquido de su taza-. Cada vez que nos encontramos ella…pues…Parce que mi presencia le molesta

-Bien, dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso-declaro Demian con un leve encogimiento de hombros

-Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia-repuso el rubio un poco más animado

-Podría decirse que así es-admitió un tanto nostálgico al recordar a la joven había dejado

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no estas a cargo de VOYAGER?-interrogo árabe cambiando el giro de la conversación-. Según sé, tú eras quien debía estar al frente en lugar de la Srita. Swann

-Es una larga historia, pero te la contare en otra ocasión-dijo tras reviras la el reloj de su muñeca-. Tengo un compromiso al que debo asistir y no quiero llegar tarde

El piloto comprendió a la perfección y tras pedir la cuenta, ambos jóvenes abandonaron la pequeña y acogedora cafetería.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto-declaro el rubio una extendiéndole la mano al de ojos castaño

-Sí, yo también-admitió el hermano de Sara correspondiendo el gesto-. Hasta pronto-se despidió una vez más para, tras liberar la mano del árabe, dar la media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Avanzados un par de metros volvió a girar sobre si mismo y tras cerciorarse que su antiguo amigo había hecho lo mismo, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para reemprender la marcha hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba.

Debía prepararse adecuadamente para el gran evento de mañana en la noche.

**Continuara…**

**Nuevo Capitulo ^^. Espero que le haya gustado a los seguidores de este fic**


	12. Rescate y Secuestro

**CAPITULO XI RESCATE Y SECUESTRO**

En lo referente al tópico relacionado con la ejecución e interacción de los sistemas operativos en los mobile suits debía reconocer, ciertamente, su conocimiento podía clasificarse fácilmente en un nivel intermedio, sin embargo no necesitaba más para comprender, luego de colocar sobre el escritorio el folder amarillo con el reporte que Howard había dejado para ella, las razones por las cuales el encargado de los Gundam y el joven oficial preventivo habían emprendido tan repentino viaje fuera de la atmosfera terrestre.

Se recostó pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla fijando la mirada en algún punto indefinido del techo. ¿Cuánto más podría empeorar la ya complicada situación por la que estaban atravesando?

-No te ves muy bien-la sorpresiva llegada del capitán Yagami a la oficina la saco de sus pensamientos-. ¿Acaso ha ocurrió algo?-pregunto tomando asiento frente a la castaña

-En lo absoluto-negó ella cortésmente para, tras frotarse ligeramente los ojos, con la mayor sutileza que le fue posible colocar el informe de Howard fuera de la vista del recién llegado-. Solo estoy un poco cansada-se sintió terriblemente culpable por mentirle de esa forma pero, de alguna manera, intuía que ocultarle dicha información a su compañero, al menos por el momento, era lo más sensato-. Por cierto, supe que ayer por la tarde te llevaste a tu hermano del hotel

-Sí, así fue-confirmo él-. Pero antes de que creas que lo hice porque pensé que la responsabilidad de tenerlo bajo tu cuidado era una molestia-se apresuro a aclarar al verla enarcar una ceja-, te confieso que lo hice porque, dada la situación actual, considero que es lo mejor para él

-No entiendo-repuso Une confundida

-Al estar en contacto tan directo con los Preventer-explico el peliazul-, es prácticamente imposible que Kanon tenga conocimiento de todo lo que ocurre. Sé que es imposible, incluso incorrecto pero…-admitió cabizbajo-. Me gustaría mantenerlo alejado de todo esto

Los ojos castaños de la otrora Coronel de OZ se posaron en la figura de su amigo y compañero, el tono de su voz y la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro delataban la evidente culpa que lo embargaban, como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable. Nunca lo había visto así.

-Solo deseas lo mejor para él-lo consoló ella quien, tras ponerse de pie y ubicarse a sus espaldas, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del ojiazul como muestra de apoyo-. Después de todo es tu hermano

El preventivo no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto de la castaña al cruzar su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho para poder poner su mano encima de la ella al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un corto y sincero _"gracias"_.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

El pesado y sonoro suspiro que escapo de la boca de su acompañante llego hasta sus oídos distrayendo su atención del pequeño mapa y el par de itinerarios que, durante las últimas tres horas, habían acaparado toda su atención; en cuanto alzo la vista se percato de la ligera, aunque evidente, expresión de fastidio que surcaba el rostro de su hermana. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre Sara?-pregunto sutilmente a la joven ojiverde que se hallaba cómodamente sentada en el enorme sillón enfrente suyo

-Creo que ya es suficiente Demian-contesto la chica visiblemente irritada

-Entiendo que estés cansada-repuso comprensivo-. Pero debemos estudiar bien todo esto o…

-¡Que caso tiene!-lo interrumpió ella tajante-. ¡No importa que memorices un plan hasta el más mínimo detalle; siempre existirán personas o circunstancias que lo cambien todo!

Fue el turno del castaño para emitir una resignada y honda exhalación, ya sabía a que se debía todo esto.

-Sigues molesta por lo de Trowa-declaro sin duda alguna apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento

El encogimiento de hombros seguido por el cruce de brazos de la muchacha fue toda la respuesta que necesito.

-No tuve otra opción-continuo el masajeando la base de su cuello con la mano derecha a causa del agotamiento y el estrés, no importaba cuantas veces le explicara a Sara el porque había actuado de esa manera, ella no parecía aceptar razones y la posibilidad de que el motivo de su comportamiento fuese que ella sintiera por Barton algo más que una simple amistad le preocupaba demasiado-. Nos había descubierto, tenía que hacer algo o…

-Eso lo sé-concedió la castaña, parece que finalmente lo había comprendido-. Con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que lo trataras de esa manera

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer-se justifico

-Incluso abandonar a Catherine-acuso la ojiverde sin piedad

El castaño enmudeció por completo bajando la cabeza en clara señal de derrota; una aguda en incomoda punzada atravesó de un lado a otro el pecho de la joven al contemplar el sombrío semblante que había adquirido el rostro de su hermano, se arrepintió de haber dicho tan hirientes palabras, después de todo, algo de lo que siempre estuvo completamente segura era de que los sentimientos de Demian por su antigua compañero de circo eran, sin lugar a dudas, sinceros.

-Lo siento-se disculpo desviado la mirada completamente avergonzado-. No debí…-la inesperada y tierna caricia de la mano de Demian sobre su cabeza, quien sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba a su lado, la interrumpió del largo discurso que había preparado para pedirle perdón

-Esta bien, entiendo-concedió el chico dedicándole una pequeña y sincera sonrisa-. Es tarde, ¿porqué no descansas un rato?-sugirió dulcemente-. Volveremos a revisar esto después

Asintió con la cabeza y tras ponerse de pie, para luego darle un efusivo y rápido abrazo a su hermano reafirmando su disculpa, Sara se retiro de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, el muchacho regreso a su asiento llevándose la mano a la cabeza sintiéndose terriblemente agobiado, de alguna manera sus sospechas de que, pese a la poca convivencia entre ellos, su hermana efectivamente tenía sentimientos profundos por su ex-compañero circense se vieron confirmadas. Aunque ahora, el porque de su comportamiento era mucho más entendible, después de todo, si él apenas podía lidiar con el hecho de estar lejos de una persona tan importante pare él, para ella debía ser aun más intolerable.

Tras emitir un nuevo suspiro llevo una de sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta de donde extrajo una pequeña fotografía que contemplo embargado en una completa nostalgia preguntándose si la joven que ahí parecía aferrada cariñosamente a su brazo se encontraba bien.

"_Catherine"_

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Sus ojos de posaron sobre la bandeja de alimento que él mismo había llevado horas atrás solo para comprobar, con triste resignación, que su contenido continuaba intacto. Sabiendo que no podría hacer más por el momento, se limito a cubrir a su hermana, que aun permanecía profundamente dormida, con la delgada sabana que tenía a medio cuerpo para inmediatamente después abandonar el remolque.

En cuanto se aseguro de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta se cruzo de brazos apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared metálica detrás de él. Comenzaba a angustiarse, ya había perdido la cuenta de las visitas que había realizado ese día y en todo ese tiempo Catherine no había probado siquiera bocado.

Quizá, contarle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido hace un par de noches había sido una verdadera imprudencia.

-Trowa

-¿Sí, jefe?-respondió el aludido volviendo a la realidad

-Necesito hablar contigo…, en privado. Acompáñame por favor-pidió amablemente

El piloto asintió con la cabeza y sin atisbo de duda alguna siguió al propietario del circo hasta su remolque en donde, una vez el hombre de saco rojo se aseguro tenían suficiente privacidad, lo invito a tomar asiento para poco después hacer lo mismo.

-¿Cómo esta Catherine?-pregunto sin rodeos

El ojiverde titubeo por breves instantes, ¿cómo era posible que su superior intuyera que algo no andaba bien con la joven lanzadora de cuchillos? No obstante, sabía que mantenerse callado no mejoraría ni empeoraría su situación.

-Se encuentra bastante deprimida-contesto finalmente

-Lo suponía-murmuro el maestro de ceremonias con evidente preocupación

-No me agrada tener que decir esto jefe-señalo el castaño con tono acusador-; pero no parece estar realmente sorprendido por el estado de Catherine o… por la repentina desaparición de los Olzack-agregó suspicaz-. De hecho, nadie parece estarlo

El dueño del circo se limito a ponerse de pie dándole la espalda a su joven subordinado al mismo tiempo que se servía un vaso con agua, sabía que no tardaría en sospechar.

-Siempre supuse se esto sucedería de nuevo, pero no espere que fuera tan pronto-confeso bebiendo un poco del liquido incoloro

Trowa enarco una ceja.

-He justificado a Catherine con los demás diciendo que tiene un resfriado-explico para descontento del piloto-. En cuanto a los Olzack…, solo saben que han salido de viaje a petición mía

Todo era demasiado sospechoso para el otrora soldado sin nombre, que su superior hubiera actuado de esa manera, sin que la partida de los dos hermanos le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo o que los disculpase con semejante excusa ante los demás solo significaba una cosa, sabía más de que aparentaba en realidad. Sus suposiciones se vieron confirmadas cuando, de manera repentina encima del escritorio, una fotografía en la que su jefe, con varios años menos acompañado por una joven pareja y dos niños que sin duda alguna reconoció como al par de desaparecidos, llamo su atención.

Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Jefe, ¿cuál es la verdad sobre Demian y Sara?-cuestiono seriamente

No puedo evitar ser presa de un ligero estremeciendo al escucharlo mencionar esos nombres, no tenía más opción.

Así que tras terminar su bebida, dio la media vuelta para volver a tomar asiento y encarar al hermano de Catherine.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Sinceramente, saber en el último minuto que Colt se había ofrecido a viajar junto con Relena Peacecraft y compañía a la celebración de fin de año era algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, aunque, para ser sincera, ese no era el motivo real por el cual, contraria a su naturaleza, en esos momentos se encontraba tremendamente callada.

Sentada en la elegante limusina que los llevaría hasta el hotel donde, en cuestión de minutos, recogerían a la ministra de relaciones exteriores, se sentía completamente incapaz de apartar la mirada de la orquídea blanca que el líder de NeoCosmos, que también se encargara de prenderla personalmente a su vestido, le había obsequiado al ir por ella hasta su residencia. Cierto, no era la primera vez que el joven a su izquierda le hacía un presente de esa índole pero, luego de la ligera depresión en la que se había sumido la noche anterior después de que la persona que ella esperaba correspondiera sus sentimientos le dejara en claro para él no sería más que una querida amiga, si era la primera vez que se sentía reconfortantemente halagada por las amables atenciones del muchacho.

-¿Te sientes bien?-hablo su compañero de manera inesperada

-Ah…sí, claro-contesto la rubia un tanto ausente-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues…-el ojiazul titubeo brevemente-, desde que salimos de tu casa note que no tienes buen semblante. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-Oh, no-negó ella restándole importancia al comentario de su amigo-. Solo son imaginaciones tuyas. Nunca me he sentido mejor

La ceja enarcada del líder de NeoCosmos fue suficiente para darle a entender que él no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

-De acuerdo-admitió resignada-. Si quieres que sea sincera, estoy preocupada por la ministra de relaciones exteriores-mintió, necesitaba una excusa y esa le pareció la más creíble que pudo encontrar en tan poco tiempo-. Sabes perfectamente que creó la rearmamentización para hacer frente a la situación actual es la mejor opción-dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja-. Así que por eso, supongo que la idea de compartir transporte con una persona que piensa diferente a ella es algo que no le hace gracia

-No lo creo-declaro Colt firmemente-. La Srita. Relena no es de la clase de gente que impone su opinión a los demás, al contrario; sabe que la verdadera solución para llegar a la paz duradera, además del nulo uso de armas, es aprender a convivir con las diferentes formas y maneras de pensar

-Si tu lo dices-repuso la líder de VOYAGER desviando su atención al exterior del vehículo sin poder evitar que un ligero malestar se instalara en la boca de su estomago al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante. ¿Qué tenía de especial Relena Peacecraft para que él se expresara de ella con semejante admiración?

-Pero-el sorpresivo contacto de la mano de Nielsen con la suya la hicieron devolverle la mirada-; si la situación llega a volverse intolerable para ti, tan solo dímelo y yo mismo te llevare de vuelta a casa-señalo sincero

La joven rubia apenas pudo responder con franco y audible _"gracias"_ al mismo tiempo que sentía como, de manera involuntaria, los latidos de su corazón aceleraban su ritmo al percatarse de la cariñosa calidez que desprendían los ojos azules del muchacho sentado a su lado.

¿Desde cuándo la miraba así?

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Golpeaba incesante e impacientemente el piso blanco del dormitorio que hasta entonces lo había tenido como huésped, no podía esperar más, después de varios días de no usar otra cosa más que una deprimente bata de hospital finalmente se había colocado de nuevo el uniforme de agente preventivo y estaba ansioso por abandonar ese sitió.

¿Cuánto más debía aguardad a que…?

-Felicidades-escucho la voz de Sally Po quien ese momento atravesaba la puerta acompañada por una mujer de corto cabello azul-. Oficialmente estas dado de alto Conde Relámpago-agrego mostrándole una hoja de papel con el membrete de la institución y al firma del médico responsable

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-fue la contestación del malhumorado hermano de Relena

-Un gracias sería lo más adecuado-le reprocho Noin enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos-. De no ser por Sally, no podrías abandonar el hospital hasta mañana por la tarde

-De acuerdo, lo siento-repuso el piloto del Tallguesse ligeramente amedrentado-. Te…te lo agradezco Sally-una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en los labios de la china-americana, una Noin enfadada era algo que incluso el antiguo as de OZ temía enfrentar

-Por cierto, Lady Une me llamo para pedirme les dijera que en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad se comunicaran con ella-recordó la otrora miembro de la Alianza-. Parece que quiere discutir aspectos relacionados con la vigilancia y escolta de la Srita. Relena para el evento de esta noche

-¿Evento?-repitió un confundido Zech

-Cierto, no lo sabes-señalo Sally-. El presidente y los representantes de las naciones y las colonias decidieron llevar a cabo la celebración de fin de año en Venecia

-¡¿QUE?!-grito incrédulo el heredero de los Peacecraft-. ¡¿Pero en que están pensando?! ¡¿Acaso no han comprendido la situación?!

-Hable con Dorothy esta mañana-intervino la peliazul-. Me aseguro que ella y Colt Nielsen habían disuadido al presidente de suspender el evento pero al parecer, alguien se encargo de convencerlo de lo contrario

-¿Tiene idea de quién y porque lo hizo?-interrogo el preventivo

-El joven Nielsen piensa que pudo ser Octave Frost, el líder de STEEL-comento la antigua teniente de OZ-. Desafortunadamente sus sospechas no son suficientes

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Sally sin entender

-Las pocas veces que he tenido contacto con ellos ha sido bastante evidente que Frost no es del agrado de Nielsen-respondió el hermano de Relena-. Sin embargo, se por otras fuentes que su actitud altanera no lo hacen una persona precisamente popular

-Y eso no es suficiente para asegurar que él es el culpable-secundo la peliazul

-Bien, probablemente esta noche descubramos quien se tomo tantas molestias para que todo esto se llevara a cabo-señalo el Conde Relámpago-. Ahora, lo más importante es reportarnos con Lady Une-declaro dirigiéndose hasta la puerta siendo seguido de cerca por ambas preventivas

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

En cuanto el lujoso automóvil se detuvo, el líder de NeoCosmos fue el primero en abandonarlo para, inmediatamente después, dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba la joven ojiverde, abrir la portezuela, ayudarla a descender del vehículo y, luego de ofrecerle su brazo, ambos se encaminaron al interior del edificio frente a ellos donde, tras cruzar la elegante puerta de cristal, pudieron percatarse que una de sus compañeras de viaje ya los esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-Srita. Catalonia-saludo el pelinegro-, un placer verla de nuevo-declaro depositando un galante beso en el dorso de la mano de la platinada

-Puedo decir lo mismo joven Nielsen-respondió la nieta de Dermail visiblemente halagada-. Srita. Swann, me siento honrada al saber que viajara con nosotros-agrego dirigiéndose a la otra rubia

-Sí, igualmente-contesto la aludida ocultando a la perfección la profunda molestia que le había provocado la actitud de Colt para con la asistente de Relena-. Si me disculpan, me gustaría apreciar de cerca aquellas pinturas-mintió señalando un par de cuadros ubicados a unos cuantos metros a la derecha

-Claro, no hay problema-accedió Nielsen permitiéndole liberarse de su brazo

-¿Es impresión mía o no soy del agrado de la Srita. Swann?-comento suspicaz la joven Catalonia una vez que la acompañante del ojiazul se alejo de ellos

-No, claro que no-negó un tanto divertido el líder de NeoCosmos-. Dado que sus ideas son completamente opuestas a las de la Srita. Relena, saber que viajara con ella le ha causado un poco de incomodidad, es todo-confeso

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-cuestiono Dorothy enarcando una ceja

-Por supuesto, ella misma me lo dijo

-Vaya, si que eres ingenuo-declaro ella con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios

Antes de que el joven aristócrata pudiese preguntarle a su amiga que era lo que quería decir con eso, Odette Swann volvía de su pequeño paseo y casi de manera inmediata, la heredera de los Peacecraft hacía acto de presencia en el vestíbulo.

-Buenas noches-saludo la hermana de Zechs con una leve reverencia que fue correspondida por los líderes de VOYAGER y NeoCosmos-. Joven Nielsen, en verdad le agradezco que se ofreciera a acompañarnos en el viaje

-No tiene que decirlo Srita. Relena-contesto el aludido educadamente

-Sin embargo, antes de partir a nuestro destino-señalo amablemente la política-; me gustaría que hiciéramos una pequeña escala

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Al escuchar la voz del guardia provenir desde el otro lado de la puerta, se acerco hasta la fría puerta metálica que lo apartaba del exterior donde, una rendija ubicada un poco más arriba de su cintura, se abrió para permitir el paso de una bandeja de comida que tomo con ambas manos para, inmediatamente después, dirigirse hasta la cama sobre la cual tomo asiento depositando la charola de alimento sobre su regazo. Tras ingerir un pequeño bocado y después de ver la hora en el pequeño reloj que había en la pared, uno de los pocos instrumentos que le permitían medir el tiempo de su estadía en ese lugar, su ojos se posaron en la única ventana colocada en la parte superior de la habitación; habían pasado ya más desde tres horas desde que el cielo se había oscurecido.

No pudo evitar que una sonrosa maliciosa apareciera en su rostro, pronto sería libre una vez más para cumplir con sus planes.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Tras colgar el auricular y cerrar con llave el cajón donde mantendría a resguardo el informe de Howard, se puso de pie colocando sobre su cuerpo el grueso abrigo negro que la protegería de la inclemente temperatura exterior e inmediatamente después se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina donde la esperaba el capitán preventivo. Una vez abandonaron la habitación, caminaron por el pasillo hasta el elevador que comunicaría a la mujer castaña con el hangar donde le aguardaba el transporte que la llevaría hasta su destino.

-Así que mientras tu y Zech se llevan toda la diversión escoltando a la Srita. Relena, yo me aburriré aquí-se quejo Ryo amargamente-. ¡Qué gran injusticia!

-No digas eso-se defendió la antigua coronel de OZ-. Eres en quien más confió, es por eso que creo que eres el más adecuado para quedarte y vigilar la base

-Lo sé-admitió el peliazul con una media sonrisa-. Solo bromeaba

Correspondió el gesto de su compañero con uno similar mientras apretaba el blanquecino y pequeño botón empotrado en la pared, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta de color plateado se abrió exactamente por la mitad permitiendo el paso de la líder preventiva quien, tras dar la media vuelta para mirar nuevamente al hermano de Kanon, no pudo evitar expresarle con voz dulce _"aun así, ten cuidado", _a lo que el ojiazul respondió con un _"tu también". _

Sin embargo, en cuanto la puerta volvió a ser una sola pieza, una sombría expresión se apodero del rostro de Yagami.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto el castaño cruzando la puerta que había abierto en cuanto su escucho la voz de la chica al otro lado dándole permiso de entrar

-Sí, una poco-contesto Sara con media sonrisa en los labios, la ducha y la pequeña siesta que la habían sido recomendadas habían surtido efecto-. Demian-lo llamo titubeante-. Yo…, en verdad siento…

-Esta bien-la interrumpió con tono conciliador-. No tienes que explicarme nada

Los hombros de la ojiverde se relajaron al escuchar esas palabras, para ser sincera, temía que a raíz de su agitada conversación su hermano estuviese enfadado con ella.

-Sara-pese a que ya era consciente del porque su hermana había reaccionado así horas atrás, necesitaba saberlo de su propia boca- ¿Acaso tu…?

-¡Demian! ¡Sara!-la figura de un chico de cabellos y ojos azules que difícilmente rebasaba los doce años entro intempestivamente a la habitación

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el castaño posando su vista recién llegado

-Nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas-respondió el jovencito-. Relena Reacecraft hará una visita al hospital de Frankfurt

-Todo marcha según lo planeado-declaro Demian-. Bien ya saben que es lo que deben hacer, Kanon-agrego haciendo que el aludido asintiera con un movimiento de cabeza

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

En cuanto tomo asiento depositando la bandeja de llamativo plástico rojo sobre la mesa, no lo pensó dos veces para tomar la esfera de mediano tamaño envuelta en un colorido papel amarillo, desenvolverla, quitar la tapa superior de lo que claramente se revelaba como una hamburguesa y, sin siquiera dudarlo, colocar varias rebanadas de pepinillo en su interior para inmediatamente después, darle una gigantesca mordida.

-Mmm…-intento hablar mientras masticaba con cierta dificultad el alimento en su boca-. Finalmente…conseguí… un par de… pasajes…para el… transbordador-trago sonoramente para expresarse con mayor claridad-. Sale mañana a primera hora

-Me da gusto saberlo-contesto el hombre de gafas oscuras y camisa hawaiana dando un sorbo a su taza de café-. Ahora solo queda esperar que tus especulaciones sean correctas

-Vamos, Howard-pidió ligeramente ofendido el joven de verde cabellera-. En el poco tiempo que tienes de conocerme, ¿alguna vez te he fallado?

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

"_¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡ARGH!" _

"_**BOOM"**_

La puerta metálica cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, en cuanto el humo se disipo pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que el preventivo encargado de vigilar su celda se hallaba completamente inconsciente al mismo tiempo una figura que él conocía a la perfección se abría paso entre los pocos escombros.

-Es hora de irnos

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Afortunadamente, el largo de su vestido impedía que el resto de los ahí presente se percatasen del incesante golpetear de la punta de su pie contra el blanco e inmaculado piso de amplia recepción donde aguardaban por el regreso de la ministra de relaciones exteriores. No obstante, el que la heredera de los Peacecraft hubieses tenido el atrevimiento de pedirle a Colt, de forma por demás hipócritamente dulce a su parecer, que la dejase realizar una rápida visita a la institución médica en donde en ese momento se encontraban no era el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba en esos momentos internamente molesta. No, la verdadera razón por la cual su malhumor había alcanzado limites, hasta entonces insospechados para ella, tenía nombre y apellido en la figura de la rubia platinada de ojos azules que en esos precisos instantes estaba, en su opinión, demasiado cerca del líder de NeoCosmos.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Nielsen, como el caballero que siempre había conocido, no dudo ni un instante en auxiliarla a ella y la joven política a descender de la elegante limusina, sin embargo, al ser el turno de la asistente de la ministra esta rechazo tajantemente su ayuda, algo que no pareció incomodarlo en lo más mínimo ya que a ella le pareció poco educado; sin embargo, eso no impido que en cuanto entraran al edificio y la platinada comenzara a comportarse de manera sumamente extraña al notar la presencia de la actual cabeza de la familia Winner, sin siquiera titubear, el joven aristócrata, se colocase a su lado con evidente preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

E incluso ahora, esperando aun tanto por la ministra como por el joven árabe, él parecía no tener intención de separarse de su lado mientras continuaba dedicándole palabras que, por el tono empleado en su voz, expresaban algo mucho más allá que un simple apoyo.

"_¡No! ¡¿Qué tonterías estas pensando?!"_ se recrimino la rubia a sí misma _"Tu misma le dejaste las cosas muy claras tiempo atrás. ¿No me digas que ahora…?"_

-Disculpen por la tardanza-la amable voz de la heredera de la política saco a la líder de VOYAGER de sus pensamientos

-Descuide, no hay problema Srita. Relena-repuso el siempre educado Nielsen-. Ehh…perdón pero ellos…-dijo señalando a las otras dos personas que los acompañaban a ella y el árabe

-Son mi escolta-respondió cortésmente la hermana de Zech-. Aunque fui muy insistente en que no tenía necesidad de una

-Bueno-intervino Quatre-, usted sabe que nunca esta de más…

"_**CRASH"**_

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-fue todo lo que logro vociferar el líder de NeoCosmos antes de que una enorme y espesa cortina de humo cubrió por completo la planta baja del edificio.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¡¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?!-exclamo incrédulo el piloto del helicóptero luego de recibir una llamada urgente a través del audífono de su casco

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto serenamente la líder de los Preventer desde el asiento trasero

-¡Nos informan que la base esta siendo atacada!-informo visiblemente alterado su subalterno

-¡¿QUE?!-grito sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho. _"Ryo"_ pensó angustiada-. ¡Regresa inmediatamente!

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¿Te encuentras bien Relena?-pregunto el otrora Conde Relámpago luego de proteger el cuerpo de su hermana con el propio

-Dorothy, Quatre-se limito a responder la política sumamente perturbada-. El joven Nielsen y la Srita. Swann, ¿están…?

-Iré a buscarlos-se ofreció la peliazul

-¡Espera Noin!-la detuvo su compañero sujetándola por la muñeca-. Yo iré, por favor, tu quédate con Relena

La preventiva asintió con la cabeza y mientras se colocaba frente a la figura de la ministra de relaciones exteriores, el antiguo coronel de OZ emprendía la carrerea desapareciendo en medio de la espesa nube de humo.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

"_¡Capitán!"_ escucho la voz de uno de sus subordinados a través del radio _"¡Hay nula visibilidad! ¡De esta forma será imposible dar con los intrusos!"_

-Calma-respondió Yagami con voz sosegada-. Escúchenme bien-dijo hablando por su propio comunicador-. Sigan por ese corredor, cinco metros más adelante debe haber una desviación a la derecha, tómenla y bajen por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso-ordeno

"_¡Entendido!"_

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Estaba preocupado por lo que en medio de toda esa confusión pudiera pasarle a Odette. Sin pensarlo dos veces hubiera ido a buscarla pero, no podía dejar a Dorothy sola en todo ese caos.

-¡Colt! ¡Srita. Dorothy!-escucho una voz llamarlo en las cercanías

-Quatre-reconoció la rubia en voz baja

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!-pregunto el árabe visiblemente preocupado

-Nosotros si-respondió el pelinegro-. Pero…

-Adelante, vaya a buscarla-declaro el rubio-. Yo me quedare con la Srita. Dorothy

-Gracias-repuso el joven aristócrata para inmediatamente después partir en busca de la líder de VOYAGER

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

En cuanto descendió de su transporte fue recibida por un par de oficiales que la pusieron al tanto de la situación, tras tomar el comunicador que uno de ellos le había ofrecido se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de vigilancia donde, se suponía, debía encontrarse el capitán preventivo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar a la habitación la hallo completamente vacía. Sin el menor titubeo se acerco a los monitores aun encendidos que mostraban todo el interior del edifico, no le extraño en lo más mínimo identificar la figura, de alguna manera intuía que ese había sido el motivo principal del ataque a la base, de Dekhim Barton tras los pasos de un joven castaño que seguramente había sido el encargado de liberarlo, tampoco se demoro mucho en reconocer a su compañero peliazul caminando por uno de los pasillos que, en cuestión de minutos, haría que su camino se cruzara con el de ambos intrusos.

Así que siguiendo sus impulsos y olvidándose completamente de pedir apoyo por radio, abandono la habitación para ir a su encuentro.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¡Odette!

-¡¿Colt?!-dijo extrañada la chica ante la repentina llegada del ojiazul

-¡Gracias el cielo!-expreso aliviado-. ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas

-Eh…si-contesto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-. Colt…¿qué esta…?

-No lo sé-la interrumpió-. Pero voy a averiguarlo-sentenció al percibir por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de una silueta desconocida-. Ven conmigo

Sintiendo como tiraba suavemente de su mano, la rubia se sintió completamente incapaz de negarse a seguir los pasos del líder de NeoCosmos quien en pocos segundos pareció dar con su objetivo.

-¡Oye tu!-grito sujetando a la misteriosa figura por el hombro-. ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que estas…?! ¡¿Pero qué…?!-exclamo incrédulo-. ¡¿Un…un chico?!

-No debiste intervenir-sentenció fríamente al mismo tiempo que apuntaba el cañón de su pistola contra la líder de VOYAGER

"_**BANG"**_

-¡Eso fue…!-exclamo sobresaltado el árabe

-¡Vino de donde se encuentran Colt y la Srita. Swann!-reconoció Dorothy emprendiendo la carrera hacía el lugar de donde se había escuchado la detonación

-¡Espere! ¡Es peligroso!-grito el piloto yendo en pos de la rubia

La nieta de Dermail hizo caso omiso de la advertencia del chico. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando era evidente que su amigo, el único verdadero amigo que tenía y al que había llegado a considerar un hermano, necesitaba ayuda.

Sin embargo, su carrera se vio interrumpida por la repentina aparición de una desconocida sombra en su camino y la asistente de Relena no pude evitar palidecer al reconocer el frío destello de un arma.

-¡Srita. Dorothy!

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

-¿Esta todo listo?-pregunto el hombre de cabellera y ojos azules con el que se encontraron tras doblar a la izquierda en uno de los pasillos

-Sí-respondió con aplomo el recién llegado en compañía del líder de la fundación Barton-. Solo tenemos que salir de aquí y…

-¿Ryo?-dijo incrédula una voz a espaldas del capitán

-La…Lady…Une…-la identifico aterrado el preventivo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? Se suponía que para esas horas ella debería…

-¡Elimínala!-ordeno fríamente Dekhim al castaño a su lado que no dudo ni un instante en apuntar su arma contra la líder de los Preventer

-¡NO! ¡DEMIAN!-grito Yagami

"_**BANG"**_

De no haber sido porque el capitán preventivo se arrojo en su contra, el disparo del hermano de Sara seguramente habría impactado contra el pecho de la otrora mano derecha de Treize, quien, aun clavada en el piso luego de sentir el ardiente roce del proyectil peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par sobre la figura de quien en corto tiempo había llegado a considerar uno de sus mejores amigos, compañeros y quizá…

"_¡No!"_ se dijo mentalmente, tenía que ser una broma, Ryo no podía ser…

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!-reclamo Demian al peliazul logrando que la mujer de larga cabellera saliera de su estupor para apuntarles a ambos con su propia arma

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio al hermano de Kanon abalanzarse velozmente contra ella, su pulso pareció fallar y pese a que logro accionar el gatillo, el disparo erró por varios metros impactando contra una de las paredes al mismo tiempo que el puño derecho de Yagami la golpeaba de lleno en la boca del estomago.

E impidiendo que el cuerpo de la preventiva cayera violentamente contra el suelo, como último gesto de amabilidad, Ryo la recostó delicadamente contra la pared.

-¿Por…?-hablo Lady Une con dificultad mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban acariciaba fugazmente una de las mejillas del peliazul-. ¿Porque…?-fue lo último que logro murmurar de perder la consciencia

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

Maldijo por lo bajo tras escuchar el segundo disparo, ¿cómo diablos había sido posible que lo hubiesen emboscado de esa manera por segunda vez? Por si fuera poco, para esos instantes Relena debía encontrarse tremendamente angustiada, sabía muy bien que si alguno de sus acompañantes había resultado herido, su hermana jamás podría perdonarse.

-¡Dorothy! ¡Nielsen!-llamo el preventivo a todo pulmón-. ¡Maldición!-bufo por lo bajo cuando su atención se vio acaparada por una pequeña silueta unos cuantos metros frente a él-. ¡Imposible!-exclamo al acercarse y reconocerlo-. ¡Tú de nuevo!

Antes de que el antiguo miembro de OZ pudiese reaccionar, la desconocida figura se abalanzo contra él con gran fuerza y velocidad asestando un poderoso golpe en su estomago.

-Hermano-murmuro angustiada la heredera de los Peacecraft

-No se preocupe Srita. Relena-intento reconfortarla la mujer de cabellera azul-. Todo estará bien

-Eres muy optimista-comento amenazante una desconocida voz femenina provocando que la preventiva levantara su arma

-¡¿Quién esta…?! ¡ARGH!

-¡NOIN!-grito la política al presenciar cono su amiga y guardián se desplomaba sobre el suelo con el brazo derecho donde sostenía su revólver cubierto con un líquido de intenso color rojo

-No tan deprisa, excelencia-sentenció la agresora atajando fuertemente a la ministra por la muñeca impidiéndole acudir en auxilio de la antigua teniente de OZ-. Usted vendrá con nosotros-dijo cubriéndole la boca y nariz con un grueso trozo de tela impregnado previamente con cloroformo

-Mmmm…-la hermana de Zech intento oponer resistencia

-Esta hecho-comunico la secuestradora por medio de un pequeño radio en cuanto Relena estuvo inconsciente-. Vámonos

"_Heero"_

**Continuara…**


End file.
